


Evolved Derek, and all it entails

by Stereks_n_sourwolfies24



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable Isaac, Alive Erica and Boyd, Angst, Beta Derek Hale, Braeden doesn’t exist, Canon Divergence, Derek kills a rabbit, Derek ‘dies’, Domestic Fluff, Evolved Derek, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Good Peter Hale, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Maybe Some Pining, Oblivious Derek, Oblivious Stiles, Only a little bit at the moment, POV Derek Hale, POV Stiles Stilinski, Possessive Derek, Protective Derek, Puppy Isaac, Redeemable Peter, Scott is a Bad Friend, Season/Series 4, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Softie!Derek, Sort Of, Spark Stiles Stilinski, The Pack, There’s barely any plot in this, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wolf Derek, a little bit, adding tags as I go, alternating pov, because I want them to be and Jeff did them dirty, but it might become a big thing?, but it totally is, but not really, eventually, full shift derek, i guess, implied/referenced past rape/non-con, it’s pretty much entirely fluff, mildly, not much but a bit, seriously soft, stealth dates, they don’t know it’s a date, who does apologise, with a side of bad!friend Scott
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2019-09-20 05:25:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 41,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17016561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stereks_n_sourwolfies24/pseuds/Stereks_n_sourwolfies24
Summary: Stiles stared at Derek, panting on the ground with blood pooling around him, face scrunched up in pained grimace. He stared at Derek and thought about all the times Scott had ignored him or dismissed him when he needed his help, when his life was on the line. He thought about all the times Derek had gone out of his way to save him, even if it meant risking himself instead.“Fuck that,” he said.And then he was running.——





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I felt sad last night because I realised that sterek is starting to die out :( so I decided to write a fic because even if I’m the last one standing I will never abandon this fandom. Hope you all enjoy and thank you for all the kudos and comments on my last fic!  
> Just a little warning by the way: Derek doesn’t really ‘die’. It’s just the scene where he evolves, he does stop breathing and Stiles thinks he died but he doesn’t, don’t worry.  
> Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF OR ITS CHARACTERS

Chapter 1 

Stiles had a bad feeling in his stomach as soon as he felt the truck stop, a cold, sinking feeling that seeped into his bones and whispered pessimistic thoughts to him. He ignored it, as he had done ever since the nogitsune was banished from his body and the lingering voices had relentlessly tormented him. He was fine.

 

As he went to move to open the door, he felt a strong hand clasp his shoulder and tug him back gently. He frowned and turned around to see Derek’s mesmerising eyes staring back at him.

 

“I’ll go first. It could be dangerous,” he muttered softly.

 

Stiles nodded, who was he to object? He wasn’t the one with super strength and healing if something was out there. He sat back and let Derek move past him to the door, watching as he swung it open.

 

Once Derek’s feet hit the ground he stilled, scenting the air. For a split second his eyes went wide as the stench of musty death filled his nostrils. The berserker must be close, he thought.

 

But then he wasn’t thinking, only feeling the pure pain and agony that suddenly tore through him. He looked up into the dark empty eyes of the berserker’s skull, choking on the blood gurgling in the back of his throat. The rush of blood in his ears was all he could hear over the sickening sound of ripping skin and muscle, and the deafening crunch that filled the air as the berserker dropped him unceremoniously onto the cold dirt. He lay gasping as he managed to pull himself backwards to sit up against a rock whilst the berserker towered above him.

 

Then, as quickly as it had attacked, it disappeared out of his line of sight. Not that that meant much, what with his eyesight being blurred with tears from the pain that spread through him like pins and needles from his chest where the berserker had clawed him, to the tips of his now numb fingers.

 

Distantly, he heard a panicked shout. As it drew nearer he realised the voice was shouting his name urgently. He would recognise that voice anywhere, and he struggled to lift his head to find the source. When he eyes landed on Stiles, the boy looked shocked, but mostly he looked _broken_ \- as if his whole world had just come crashing down around him.

 

“Go!” He shouted, the boy needed to move, needed to go save his best friend. “Go... save him”, he wheezed breathlessly. He didn’t have much time left. He wasn’t going to make it this time.

 

Stiles stared at Derek, panting on the ground with blood pooling around him, face scrunched up in pained grimace. He stared at Derek and thought about all the times Scott had ignored him or dismissed him when he needed his help, when his life was on the line. He thought about all the times Derek had gone out of his way to save him, even if it meant risking himself instead.

 

“Fuck that,” he said.

 

And then he was running.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one’s a little shorter than the first one, but hope it still okay! Chapter three is much longer but still unfinished so imma go get on that now :) Also thank you so much for all the comments, kudos and hits! You’re all the best <3

Chapter 2

One he reached Derek he skidded onto his knees beside him, internally panicking when he saw the gruesome wound up close. He ignored it for now and turned towards Derek’s face.

 

“You’re going to be okay,” He said as he reached out a hand to run his fingertips through Derek’s hair, “you’re going to be fine.”

 

Derek shook his head weakly, the damage to his body was too great for him to heal quickly enough before he bled out. He’d already lost too much blood as it was and he could feel himself fading fast. He took one last look at Stiles, stared into his deep whiskey eyes that looked so sorrowful and pained, before he felt his eyes fall closed.

 

Suddenly, Derek fell limp against the rock, passed out and breathing in short, shallow breaths that rattled in his lungs.

 

“Shit, shit, Derek come on! You better wake up now Derek Hale, there is no way I’m going to let you die on me!”

 

Stiles felt a tear slip unwarranted from his eye as he carefully pressed one hand against Derek’s stubbly cheek and grasped his limp hand tightly in the other. “Please Derek,” he whispered, “I can’t loose you too.”

 

Derek’s laboured breaths were getting slower and slower, the puddle of blood surrounding him growing steadily larger with each one.

 

At last he took one final breath, before they ceased completely.

 

When he could hear nothing but his own breathing, Stiles began to sob. Heavy, crushing sobs that wracked his body as he let go of Derek and shuffled away from him, curling his legs into him and pushing his head between his knees - he didn’t want to have to look at another lifeless body that had died because of him. Why couldn’t he have just got out of the truck first? Derek would’ve been fine if he had, it was his fault again, another lost life because of him. The voices in his head grew loud, shouting at him that it was his fault, that he was stupid and should be ashamed because he’d just ended another life and he didn’t even have the excuse of the nogitsune this time.

 

So he sobbed, curled up on the dirtnext to Derek’s dead body in Mexico, with his friends fighting a skull faced monster. He sobbed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m gonna try to post once a day, but it’s not really set in stone. I have four chapters ready to post but updates might slow down whilst I try figure out which direction I want the plot to go in and stuff like that. All the comments and kudos are motivating me though so I should hopefully keep on track! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third chapter! Hope you all enjoy it, this one might be my favourite so far. By the way, if anyone finds any errors or typos please comment so I can fix them up! Also, if there’s anything in particular that you would like to see in this fic, or if you have any ideas about plot, etc please comment that too :)

Chapter 3

All Derek could feel was a tingling, burning sensation running through his veins. His skin prickled numbly and he couldn’t feel his limbs. All he could see was inky darkness, but distantly he could hear a cry echoing through the endless black. This must have been death then, not exactly what he expected but it could’ve been worse, he supposed.

 

He walked aimlessly through the emptiness for what seemed like hours, until he spotted a flash of blue in the distance. It was the first thing he’d seen in this dark place and he immediately sped up his walking. He was almost running by the time he finally stopped.

 

In front of him stood a wolf. A huge, midnight black wolf with bright, electric blue eyes that gazed serenely at him. The wolf sat there, unfazed by his presence before it stood, its powerful limbs full of strength and muscle beneath its shiny fur.

 

The wolf moved until it stood just inches away from him. It’s deep blue irises staring into his hazel ones. Unknowingly, he flashed his own blue eyes at the wolf and pushed a hand slowly out in front of him, reaching palm first to press his hand against the wolf’s cold nose.

 

All of a sudden he was jolted back into the present. He opened his eyes to see Stiles sat on the ground with his head between his bent knees, fists clenched and mumbling hysterically under his breath.

 

“My fault, my fault. It’s all my fault oh god.”

 

He could smell the salty tang of fresh tears in the air and grief wafted from the boy in waves as he cried. He whimpered under his breath at the sight of Stiles looking so upset.

 

As his foot hit the ground when he made to step towards Stiles he felt the dust and rocks on his bare feet and looked down - last he knew he’d definitely been wearing shoes.

 

When he looked down he was shocked to see a pair of fuzzy black paws instead of two human feet. That wasn’t right. He turned his paw over to see large black pads covered in a thin layer of dust from the ground, tipped with dangerous looking claws. He turned his head behind him to see a broad, furry back and a long fluffy tail and then went cross eyed to see a long black snout with a dusting of black whiskers on each side.

 

His eyes widened comically and he let out a yelp of shock as he leapt backwards on four legs instead of two, stumbling like a baby giraffe as he did. He landed backwards on his ass with a grumble and stood back up, shaking himself off.

 

“Derek?”

 

He looked up to see Stiles staring at him with red rimmed puffy eyes. He whined and walked towards him, careful not to trip over his paws. Once he reached him he sat down and waited as Stiles slowly lifted up a shaking hand and settled it the soft fur of his neck.

 

“Derek? Is it seriously you?”, Stiles questioned with a sniffle.

 

Derek nodded once and suddenly he found himself being clung to as Stiles hugged him tightly, burying his face in his fur and crying softly.

 

“God Derek I thought you had died, I thought you were gone”, he whimpered quietly as he ran his hands through Derek’s silky fur.

 

Derek whined at his words and pushed his snout into Stiles’ neck, nosing along the smooth skin and nuzzling at his jaw.

 

Derek could hear the sounds of fighting inside the depths of the dungeon of bones, but right now there wasn’t much he could do about it with Stiles clinging to him like a limpet and him barely being able to walk in this form - let alone fight - so he settled himself comfortably against Stiles, wrapped his furry tail around them both and let Stiles take comfort in the fact that he was still alive and breathing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m open to constructive criticism so please comment if you want to say anything! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Next chapter is up and hope you all enjoy! I’ve been loving all the support this fic is getting so thank you all so much for your kindness :)

Chapter 4

When Stiles finally mustered up the courage to pull his face away from where it was buried in the soft fur of Derek’s neck, the first thing he did was take a long, full look at Derek’s wolf form.

 

He was huge, bigger than a normal wolf and his limbs were made up of powerful corded muscle blanketed by a layer of charcoal black, fluffy fur. His snout was long and had a spray of wiry whiskers on each side, tipped with a damp nose. Derek’s ears were pointed and his eyes were bright electric blue, like lightning in the midst of a storm. His whole body emitted warmth like a huge personal werewolf heater and his tail was wrapped around them cozily.

 

He was beautiful in this form, majestic and powerful - which shouldn’t really be a surprise since his human body was gorgeous too.

 

“Derek your wolf is beautiful...” he told him as he gazed into his cyan eyes. Derek closed his eyes and shook his furry head slightly, and when he re-opened them, his eyes were their usual mesmerising hazel-grey colour.

 

Stiles pressed a hand to his furry cheek and combed his fingers through his dark fur, pushing his palm up behind Derek’s ear and giving a little experimental scratch with his fingernails. Derek immediately tilted his head into the touch and let out a rumble that Stiles would’ve called a purr if it wasn’t for the fact Derek was canine. Stiles chuckled quietly at the look of bliss on Derek’s face.

 

“You’re also pretty adorable,” he mumbled, hoping Derek wouldn’t bite off his hand for saying that, “I’m so glad you’re okay.”

 

Their little moment was interrupted when all of a sudden the pack came rushing out of the crumbling ruins of La Iglesia, most of them looked worse for wear and some were covered in blood - though non of the werewolves seemed to be particularly injured. Kira looked a little banged up, but not fatally wounded. Erica was holding her arm close to her chest whilst it healed next to Boyd who had a cut on his cheek that was rapidly healing.

 

“The berserker is Scott; we can’t kill him!” Kira shouted as she carried on walking backwards, eyes trained on the entrance to the ruins and katana wielded confidently in the air.

 

The rest of the pack followed suit, standing together and waiting for Scott to appear. The werewolves readied their claws and fangs, ready to face off against their alpha and do whatever they could to save him.

 

Stiles stood up and grabbed his bat off the ground from where he had abandoned it previously as Derek stood protectively in front of him, snarling and squaring his body with his hackles raised and eyes flashing violently, prepared for a fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If my updates seem super random, it’s probably because I’m from the UK and time zones and all that. Also, I’m a teenager who has to attend the hell that is high school and deal with homework, etc. Hope you liked this chapter and you all have a good night (or day idk it’s night where I am lol). Because this chapter was so short, I’ll be posting the next one aswell in about an hour (9pm for UK time)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, chapter 5 to make up for the short length of the previous one. This chapter is pretty long (for me anyway) because I merged two chapters into one big one :) hope you all enjoy!

Chapter 5

When Scott finally emerged from behind the crumbling wall, he was unrecognisable. He had a pale bear skull covering his entire head and face, his eyes hidden in the dark, hollow eye sockets. He wore what looked to be some sort of armour made from bear bones and hides. His chest was protected by a second set of ribs above his flesh and from his arm protruded deadly looking spikes that looked like huge canine teeth. Scott also looked filthy, layers of dust and dirt caked over any exposed flesh and the bones he wore.

 

The only way that Stiles could recognise that this mindless monster was Scott was his symbolic pack tattoo. The two stark black rings around his bicep were showing, even beneath all the dirt, but even so Stiles found it hard to comprehend that Scott - his brother since he was four, who acted like an overeager puppy on most days - was now the berserker who had attacked his friends and was now threatening them more harm.

 

Stiles was pulled out of his reverie by the harsh, loud roar that reverberated through the air from behind the skull over Scott’s face.

 

Suddenly, Scott charged at his pack with supernatural speed and crashed straight into Isaac, toppling then both to the ground. As Scott went to strike his fist down on Isaac’s head, Boyd and Erica came at his back, clawing and scratching anywhere they could to distract him. When Scott turned his head to confront the other two betas, Isaac managed to pull an arm free from underneath Scott and claw at his collarbone before he scrambled away to stand back up whilst he had the chance.

 

This angered Scott and he roared again in fury as he threw Erica so hard into the side of the ruins that she went through the wall, sending up a plume of dust and debris as she lay unconscious amongst the pile of bricks, her head bleeding profusely and dripping into her mane of golden curls. Stiles could only hope she would heal before Scott descended upon her again.

 

Seeing Erica injured, Boyd relaxed his iron-fisted grip on his control slightly. He leapt onto Scott’s back and tore savagely at his throat as best he could before Scott launched him off.

 

Stiles contemplated joining the fray, but ultimately decided against it. What would he do with his bat up against an true alpha werewolf who was trapped inside the spirit of a bear? He’d probably just end up angering Scott more and he definitely didn’t want that to happen in case more people got hurt.

 

When he looked down to check on Derek, he noticed the wolf had disappeared. He panicked internally for a moment before reminding himself that Derek was now a real wolf, and probably more than capable of protecting himself.

 

When Stiles lifted his head again to check on the fight, he saw a black shadow flash past in the corner of his eye. He warily raised his bat in case it was another evil creature of the night or wannabe sinister villain.

 

The pack seemed to be holding their own pretty well against Scott, considering the circumstances. Almost every time a beta went down, another stood back up - freshly healed - and took their place. Stiles knew they wouldn’t be able to keep it up for long though, they were using far too much energy healing themselves and would be loosing stamina soon.

 

Then abruptly, all the fighting ceased as a loud, menacing howl echoed through the clearing and all the pack turned towards its source.

 

Derek stood tall and proud in his wolf form, lips pulled back in a threatening snarl that revealed his glistening, sharp white teeth. His blue eyes flashed in the dusk light as he trained his eyes on Scott, prowling forwards towards him.

 

Scott in return rolled his shoulders, waiting for an opportunity to strike as soon as Derek attempted to make a move. He stood unconcerned as the rest of the pack retreated instinctively away from the two, wary and on edge.

 

Derek continued to move steadily forward, snapping his jaws. Once he got closer to Scott, his fur began to ripple, fading from his head all the way down his spine and leaving behind smooth, tanned skin. Derek’s tail shrunk back into his body seamlessly, his furry ears receded and his snout shortened back into a human nose, his toes on his paws lengthened into fingers as his hands and feet appeared. All the while his transformation was happening, he was steadily creeping closer towards Scott.

 

Derek’s shift from wolf to man was fluid and came with a practiced ease that shouldn’t have been possible considering his trouble just _walking_ as a wolf earlier. He moved slowly but with purpose until he stood before Scott, naked as a newborn baby.

 

Then Derek reached his hands quickly to the skull over Scott’s head, placed both palms on either side and crushed it between his fists in a show of immense power, staring directly into Scott’s eyes as he did.

 

Once the skull had crashed to the ground in broken pieces of bone, Scott’s eyes widened as herealised what he had done.

 

Scott turned away from Derek, disregarding the fact that he’d just saved him from a life of enslavement and probably saved the lives of his pack too.

 

“I’m really sorry I hurt you guys, I mean, I wasn’t really me so I can’t be blamed, but I’m sorry anyway.” Scott said nonchalantly once he was facing his pack. They looked at him with varying levels of forgiveness, Erica outright glared at him and Boyd just looked away; Isaac stared at the ground. They all knew how Scott blamed Stiles for the nogitsune and for killing Allison and hurting people at the hospital, even though he had been possessed by a demon spirit and it wasn’t his fault.

 

Derek looked angry, face scrunched up into a scowl and Stiles knew he was wearing a hurt look on his face no matter how hard he tried to shove the emotion back down. Oh well, he thought, he was fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t particularly like writing action/fight scenes and I don’t think I’m that good at it, so I’m hoping this isn’t too terrible! Next chapter should be up tomorrow :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6! There’s a little more dialogue in this one, and it’s not really my forte but hopefully it’s okay :)

Chapter 6

Stiles watched as Derek stood back from the pack and shifted quickly back into his wolf form, as if he’d never been human in the first place. As Kira ran to hug Scott and Liam walked up to join in, Derek trotted up to Stiles and stared up at him with insightful hazel eyes.

 

“That was really cool Derek, you were totally a badass,” Stiles said quietly as he smiled down at him, “thank you for saving him.”

 

Derek leaned his head forward and nudged his cold nose against his fingers in acknowledgment, then extremely carefully placed his teeth around his hoodie sleeve and gave a gentle tug.

 

Stiles looked back up at Scott who was smiling and laughing with his pack as if the huge fight had never even occurred. Stiles found that pretty ironic, since Scott still wouldn’t forgive him entirely for the nogitsune and that happened months ago. Then again, he couldn’t judge - he still blamed himself too.

 

Stiles turned his eyes back to Derek, who was still staring up at him with his hoodie sleeve between his teeth.

 

“Okay big guy, lead the way.” He said decisively.

 

Derek released the dirty red fabric from between his teeth and began to trot in the opposite direction to the pack, looking over his shoulder occasionally to check that he was still following.

 

As night descended the darkness crept into the trees they were walking through and Stiles began to wonder where exactly Derek was taking him until they walked out of the trees onto a wide dirt road.

 

Derek’s shiny black camaro was parked just on the other side of the road and Derek walked calmly up to it and then to the trunk. He looked back at him and let out a short yip.

 

Stiles walked up to him and crouched down beside him. “What’s up?” He questioned, a little confused.

 

Derek ducked his furry head down and bumped his nose against the exhaust pipe, before falling into a fit of sneezes. Stiles thought it was adorable and chuckled whilst Derek shook his head to try to regain his composure.

 

Stiles looked down at the exhaust pipe before ducking to look inside and noticed an object hidden within. Derek’s keys. He scooped them out and stood up, unlocking the car and turning back to Derek.

 

Derek was walking around to the side of the car but stopped at the backseat door, nosed at it and then looked at Stiles pointedly.

 

This time Stiles understood so he opened up the door quickly, Derek sticking his head in and grabbing a pile of neatly folded clothes between his jaws before moving around to the other side of the car and shifting back to human.

 

Stiles stared at Derek’s tanned, muscular torso before internally kicking himself and turning around to give Derek some semblance of privacy.

 

“So, um, how’d you do that wolf thing? I didn’t know you could do that, or werewolves in general.” He asked to try clear the awkwardness.

 

“I don’t know, I didn’t even know I could. Only my mother and Lauraever achieved full shift, and I thought it had something to do with being alpha. I never managed full Shift when I was an alpha though and I’m a beta now, so I must have been wrong.” Derek frowned as he thought about it, a little crease appearing between his thick brows.

 

“Wow Derek, I think that’s the most I’ve ever heard you say all at once. Maybe we could ask Deaton when we get back or I can try do some research and see what we find.” He replied, a little excited at the prospect of helping Derek and going on another research binge - he hadn’t done one in ages, not since before the nogitsune. The thought of it made him feel more like himself than he had in weeks.

 

“Stiles. You can turn around now.”

 

“Oh, yeah,” He smiled sheepishly at Derek “we going home now?” He asked.

 

“Yeah. Come on, get in. We can stop for food on the way back. Curly fries.”

 

Stiles immediately grinned widely and opened the passenger door, glancing up at Derek before he got in. Derek was looking down at the ground and he looked to be smiling softly. Stiles immediately got in the car and sat down before he spilled his emotions all over the place.

 

Derek got in the car beside him and looked at him expectantly.

 

“What?” He asked, frowning.

 

“Keys, Stiles.” He said, holding his hand out for them.

 

“Oh yeah, of course, here, sorry.” He rushed out, quickly handing over the keys. His fingers brushed against Derek’s warm palm as he did so and he pulled away embarrassedly, staring ahead out of the window screen as he waited for Derek to start the car.

 

When the car started, the engine rumbled and Derek sped off down the dirt road towards home.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this one! It’s pretty short so I might post again later tonight. Thank you all for all the comments and kudos <3

Chapter 7

Derek turned back to Stiles once the waiter had placed down their food and saw his eyes light up at the sight of his curly fries. Derek looked down at his own food and took a bite of his burger and hummed appreciatively, it was actually pretty good for diner food.

 

Stiles moaned loudly as he took a huge bite of his own burger and Derek immediately choked on his mouthful when he looked up and saw Stiles close his eyes in bliss, the scent of contentment wafting from the boy in waves.

 

Stiles looked up and Derek and grinned. “Thanks for stopping for food Derek, I didn’t even realise how hungry I was.”

 

Derek smiled softly back at him and carried on eating. He didn’t really know what to say, there wasn’t really anything _to_ say. Stiles had no problem picking up the conversation though, and he spoke animatedly about everything from his dad, to school, to his jeep. He even managed to get Derek talking a little about his family, about how Laura had forced him to go to school in New York and get a degree.

 

Once Stiles had managed to pull that little titbit of information from him, he immediately started asking Derek all sorts of questions.

 

“So is New York really as good as everyone says it is? Is the food actually amazing? Where was your favourite place to eat when you lived there?” He asked excitedly, a glint in his amber eyes.

 

“New York is nice, but it’s very crowded and that’s sometimes bad for a werewolf. Whilst we were there my wolf longed for the preserve back in Beacon Hills - we’re naturally wild creatures so it took a while to get used to the constant sounds and smells. The food was pretty good, but we didn’t really eat at a lot of different places so I can’t speak for the whole of New York. My favourite place to eat was a takeaway place not too far from our apartment that did absolutely everything. Chinese, Thai, Italian, Greek, Indian. Literally everything.” He spoke with a fond smile of his face as he remembered ordering there daily and Laura always being so indecisive with what to get with there being so much choice.

 

“Wow it sounds great,” Stiles said, “I’d love to go there some time, maybe we can do a road trip at some point when everything dies down back home.” Stiles suggested hesitantly, hope weaved into his words as he looked into Derek’s eyes.

 

“Maybe.” he offered with another quick smile as he stole one of Stiles’ curly fries. Stiles didn’t even notice, too busy grinning happily.

***

On the car ride back home, Stiles felt sleepy and satisfied. He was warm and cozy, wrapped in Derek’s leather jacket that he had handed him after they’d stepped out the diner and Stiles had shivered. Stiles had almost refused it - the jacket was practically sacred - but the look of worry on Derek’s face made him relent quickly.

 

Now he sat in the passenger seat of the Camaro, the woodsy scent of Derek in his nose, his lips pulled into a gentle smile, eyes falling closed as sleep overcame him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I quite enjoyed writing this one, it’s basically a date without either of them realising it (oblivious boys amiright) ;)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m finally off school for the Christmas holidays (thank god) so I might be able to post more often/longer chapters. Hope you all like this one, it’s another shortish one but hope you enjoy! :)

Chapter 8

Stiles awoke to someone gently shaking his shoulder and softly calling his name. He opened his eyes to see the interior of Derek’s Camaro and turned his head to see Derek gazing at him with a look hecouldn’t decipher.

 

“Come on Stiles, you’re back home. Your dad is probably worried.” Derek said quietly.

 

Stiles sat up and scrubbed a fist at his eyes. “Sorry I fell asleep in your car,” he spoke through a yawn, “thanks for bringing me home Derek.” He smiled sleepily, before making his way out of the car.

 

He walked up to his porch in the dark and then turned around and waved at the open widow of the Camaro where Derek was watching him intently.

 

“Bye Derek, I’ll text you tomorrow.” Stiles said quietly, knowing Derek could hear him.

 

He turned back to his front door and took his keys out of his pocket, pushing them into the lock and opening the door.

 

Once he’d shut the door behind him, Stiles looked up to see his dad rush up to him and pull him into a crushing bear hug.

 

“Stiles,” he breathed, clinging to him tightly as Stiles hugged him back, “thank god you’re okay kiddo, where’d you go all day without telling me?” John asked as he pulled back from his son, a hint of reprimand in his voice.

 

“Sorry dad, I rushed out and forgot to text you. I was in Mexico.” He winced as he said it, knowing his dad was about to go into overprotective sheriff mode.

 

“Mexico?! Without _telling_ me?! Why on Earth were you in _Mexico_ , Stiles?” He said loudly, almost yelling. Stiles winced again, his dad never yelled unless he was seriously mad or upset. There he went, messing up their relationship again when he’d only just started to fix it after all the lies and bad behaviour.

 

“I’m so sorry dad...” Stiles said timidly, looking at the ground in shame. “I was with the pack, Scott got turned into this thing called a berserker and we had to help him, I really wasn’t trying to sneak off, I just forgot to tell you. I was panicking and I forgot and I’m so sorry dad.” He spoke quickly, unable to meet his fathers eyes and see distrust there, or even worse, defeat. The way he looked after he’d lost his job due to his delinquent son.

 

“Stiles,” he sighed, “look at me kid.” Once he’d gotten Stiles full attention, he spoke again. “I’m not mad Stiles, I was just worried. It wasn’t that long ago that you told me about all of this supernatural stuff and then you go and pull a disappearing act on me? You scared the crap out of me kid, but I’m not mad. I couldn’t ever be mad at you for wanting to help your friends, it’s a trait you got from your mother.” He said sadly, his eyes glazing over slightly.

 

“Dad...” Stiles whispered, before he was pulled into another hug. “I miss her so much.” He confessed quietly, mumbling into his dads shoulder. He smelt of safety and comfort and he was wearing casual clothes for once instead of his uniform.

 

“I know kiddo, I know,” He replied quietly, “I miss her too.”

 

As he sniffled into his dads shoulder, he thought maybe their relationship would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeahhhh, that got pretty emotional pretty quick huh? I didn’t mean to have all the sadness but it appeared outta no where soooo there you have it... also, thank you for all the comments and kudos! <3


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m posting this a little late because I’ve been pretty busy today, I’ve literally just finished writing it now! Hope you all enjoy and as usual, all comments and kudos are appreciated, you guys are great :)

Chapter 9

Derek woke up to the mouth-watering scent of bacon the next morning. He sat up and stretched, yawning loudly before getting out of bed and standing up to go investigate who was cooking in his kitchen.

 

He sleepily made his way down his spiral staircase, bare toes curling on the cold metal.

 

Once he got downstairs he looked up to see Stiles, humming quietly to himself as he sipped a mug of coffee, watching the sizzling bacon in the pan carefully to make sure it didn’t burn.

 

The pure domesticity of the scene had Derek’s heart skipping in his chest and his wolf howling with want. He ignored it - it was too early to be over-analysing his feelings for Stiles - and slowly padded towards the kitchen island before clearing his throat softly.

 

Stiles span around quicker than any of his betas could’ve, his flailing nearly knocking the pan of bacon off the stove as he cursed loudly.

 

“Jesus Christ, Derek! Do you want to give me a damn heart attack? Oh my god...” he wheezed breathlessly as he rubbed at his chest. “You scared the living crap out of me - you do that one more time Derek Hale and I’ll be buying you a bell!” He threatened, turning back to the food and switching off the heat, before spinning back around to face Derek once more.

 

As Stiles looked at Derek he felt his heart speed up. Derek stood shirtless, his tanned torso showing all of his rippling abs and his defined ‘V’ on his hips. His pants hung dangerously low on his waist and exposed a little of happy trail beneath his navel. His dark hair was adorably sleep-mussed and his eyes were at half shut, showing he hadn’t properly woken up yet. He had faint lines across one of his stubbled cheeks from his crumpled pillow and his mouth was pulled up into a sleepy little mischievous smirk.

 

Stiles just about melted on the spot. This was so unfair, Derek was practically killing him, he whined internally. He pushed his thoughts away as fast as they had appeared before Derek could catch a wiff of his sickening lovey-dovey emotions and arousal that had just leaked out of him unbidden. Get it together Stiles.

 

“How do you like your coffee?” He asked, distracting himself from his inner turmoil.

 

“A little milk and sugar, please” Derek said gratefully, his voicerumbling slightly from sleep.

 

Once Stiles handed him his mug, he smiled and took a sip, moaning at the taste of the hot liquid slipping down his throat. He took another gulp before setting it down on the island with a happy sigh.

 

“How you manage to make my coffee the way I like it better than me, I’ll never know.” He said, shooting a quick grin at Stiles before sitting down on one of the stools Lydia had forced him to buy because ‘they’d look so good with the counter-tops Derek, and they’ll match your cupboards perfectly!’ - as Lydia had put it.

 

“What are you cooking?” Derek asked as Stiles flipped the bacon, “And why are you cooking?” He added, once he remembered it wasn’t normal for Stiles to be cooking breakfast at his loft in the morning unannounced.

 

“Just some bacon, eggs and toast.” Stiles replied, “How do you like your eggs?” He asked as he opened the fridge and carefully took out said eggs.

 

“Scrambled?” Derek asked hopefully.

 

“Sure,” Stiles obliged with a small smile, “and I’m here as a thank you for last night, hence the food.” He said as he began to stir the eggs around the pan.

 

“You didn’t have to you know.” Derek said, “not that I’m complaining, of course.” He added on hastily, definitely grateful to have someone cook for him. He felt sleepy still, despite having slept a good few hours. Perhaps full shifting took more energy than a normal beta shift, he wondered internally.

 

“Hey if you don’t have anything you need to do today, maybe we can get started on the research on full shifts?” Derek asked hopefully. So what if it was mostly because he wanted Stiles to stay a little longer? It wasn’t like Stiles knew he had ulterior motives, and he’d be learning more about his full shift too, so it was a win-win situation.

 

“Yeah sure! I mean, I don’t have anything planned for the day.” Stiles replied, trying to tone down his excitement. Jheeze he was embarrassing himself with his over-eagerness, he mentally facepalmed and carried on with, ”Um, I might go visit my dad down at the station later though and drop him off some food. Gotta make sure he’s eating properly, ya know?” He winced a little, it was the weekend and instead of hanging out with friends or doing something fun, his whole plan for the day was to visit his dad. Granted, his dad was awesome, but he probably seemed like a major loser to Derek right now.

 

“Okay, yeah that’s good, that’s fine.” Derek said, mentally kicking himself for sounding like such a dork. “Maybe I can put a movie on or something whilst we research.”

 

Stiles nodded in agreement as he placed down their plates of food on the island. Derek hummed happily at the sight of it, before he dug in with gusto. He moaned at the taste of perfectly cooked, crispy bacon and bit into his toast too.

 

Stiles ate his food at a slightly more sedate pace, smiling and flushing slightly when Derek showed he was enjoying the food.

 

Once they’d both finished, Stiles gathered up the plates and their coffee mugs, asking Derek if he wanted another coffee for whilst they researched. When Derek replied with a positive he flicked on the pot before going to rinse their dirty dishes in the sink so he could put them in the dishwasher, despite protests from Derek that it was fine and he could leave them.

 

When he’d sorted that, he finished off their drinks before heading into the living room to see Derek sprawled on one of the large brown sofas, full and satisfied as he flipped aimlessly through the channels.

 

Well, Stiles thought to himself as he set down their mugs on the coffee table, this day was sure to be pretty entertaining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like this chapter, it’s pretty much all domestic fluff and I don’t even care :) oh and by the way, what are you guys’ thoughts on mates/spark Stiles? I think it’s something that might end up appearing in this story at some point because not gonna lie I’m a total sucker for mates and all that good stuff


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another one that’s come out a little late, I apologise. I just spent like three hours wrapping presents ready for Christmas. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Also, 3000 hits?! You guys are amazing, thank you for all the support with this story! <3 since it’s officially Christmas Day for me (its 12:19 am whoop whoop!) merry Christmas to those who celebrate it and to those who don’t hope you all have a good day tomorrow anyway! :)  
> EDIT:I have updated this chapter and fixed the errors with making Derek an alpha (oops). He is a beta, I literally just forgot lol.

Chapter 10

Stiles and Derek poured over books from the Hale vault for hours. Stiles alternated between reading the old tomes and stealing Derek’s laptop to research online too. All the while they went pretty much undistracted in a comfortable silence, only speaking to offer up little titbits of interesting information or to comment on the movie that was playing quietly in the background.

 

“Hey Derek, this one says ‘ _The_ _presence_ _of_ _the_ _werewolf’s_ _mate_ _can_ _greatly_ _increase_ _the_ _chances_ _of_ _them_   _achieving_ _a_ _full_ _shift_ _or_ “ _evolving_ ”. _The_ _mate_ _bond_ _between_   _a_   _werewolf_   _and_   _mate_ _can_ _strengthen_ _said_   _werewolf_   _and_ _their_ _pack_ , _even_ _if_ _the_ _bond_ _has_ _not_ _been_ _cemented_ _or_ _acknowledged_ _in_ _any_ _way_.’ You got a secret mate that you’re hiding somewhere?” Stiles asked with a cheeky grin.

 

Derek just ignored him and carried on reading, shaking his head shortly. Stiles narrowed his eyes at Derek for the dismissal, but turned back to his own reading quickly, rolling his eyes at the grumpy werewolf.

 

The book he was reading was actually pretty interesting, it spoke of an alpha’s spark and mate bonds and all sorts of mystical crap that he didn’t know existed outside of cheesy twilight fan fiction. He got so invested in his reading that he didn’t even notice the loft door opening.

 

“Stiles, what a surprise to see you here.” Peter spoke with his usual smarmy smirk on his face, his icy blue eyes calculating as he stared at Stiles.

 

“Peter,” Derek said shortly, gaining Peter’s attention. “Why are you here.” He asked, though you wouldn’t know it was a question because it sounded more like a statement, a growl creeping in along his words.

 

“Relax nephew, I’m only here to inform you that I took care of Kate Argent and that she most certainly will not be coming back this time. I made sure of that.” Peter said, tone cold and sinister. Stiles could only guess what ‘making sure of it’ meant, but to be completely honest, Kate deserved whatever it was. She was evil, through and through. He knew that much.

 

“But well, now that I know Stiles is here too, perhaps we could have a quick chat?” He asked, threatening voice gone, replaced by a much more inviting tone.

 

“Why?” Stiles questioned suspiciously, frowning slightly. Derek glared at his uncle as if he could stare the answer out of him.

 

“I believe I might have some information that may be of interest to you.” He replied casually.

 

“Okay...” Stiles said, standing up from where he was curled around his book on the couch. He walked towards Peter and followed him out of the loft and down the steps until they stood at ground level in the parking lot.

 

“What’s up Peter?” Stiles asked once they’d gotten out of earshot of Derek.

 

“Deaton has informed you that you are a spark, hasn’t he?” Peter questioned.

 

“Yes, a while ago now. He wasn’t exactly forthcoming with what it meant though, but you know what he’s like with his cryptic bullshit. He said something about belief and had me create a mountain ash barrier around the Jungle back when the kanima was running around.” Stiles said, thinking back to how proud he’d been of himself when he’d managed to successfully create the barrier.

 

“Ah yes, well since you’re doing research I have a few books that you might want to take a look at. When I was alpha I sensed the spark in you, sensed your potential. I believe that you could be very powerful and perhaps even an emissary one day.” Peter said, more helpful than Stiles ever thought he could be. Hm. Perhaps he’d judged the man a little too harshly for his actions back when he was crazy. He couldn’t help being suspicious though, helpfulness wasn’t usually his style unless it benefited him.

 

“Why are you telling me this?” Stiles asked. “You could’ve left me clueless and harmless like I am now, why are you giving me the means to become powerful?”

 

“Despite what you might think Stiles, just because I went crazy after being trapped inside my body for six years and loosing my entire pack, I’m not actually a heartless monster. Yes I act like it, but that’s all it is. I do actually care for my nephew, he’s the only true family I have left.” Peter replied honestly, “And, I like you, Stiles. You’re smart. And although you are human, you manage to run with wolves. I respect you for that. You remind me of my wife.” He added, a little sadly. Grief washed over his face for a moment before it disappeared again, like the tide rolling back down the beach, leaving a clean canvas.

 

Stiles felt bad for being so suspicious now, Peter had lost his whole family and then been stuck catatonic for years without a pack. He probably deserved a bit of a break.

 

“Thank you, Peter.” Stiles said, smiling softly at the other man. “Derek cares about you too, you know, despite the growls and stuff. You’re his family too.”

 

Peter smiled slightly back at him and then moved to his car to pull out the books he had mentioned. Most looked old and worn, one even looked to be in a different language judging by the title along the spine.

 

As Peter stacked the books in his arms, he asked “Did you want to put them straight into your car or take them back upstairs to read with Derek?”

 

“I’ll put them in my car, I’m already researching something with Derek and I don’t want to get distracted.” He said as he took the books and placed them gently in the backseat of his jeep.

 

“Ah yes, I heard my nephew managed to achieve his full shift? It’s a very interesting development. Perhaps it has something to do with you.” Peter said, turning and getting into his car and speeding off before Stiles even had the chance to question what exactly that meant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Steter relationship will not be happening in this story, just sterek. But I also like the idea of redeemable Peter and him and Stiles having a sort of bond as they’re both so smart and stuff. In my eyes Peter sees Stiles sort of like a son, in this story anyways. Hope you all enjoyed and thank you for any comments/kudos :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Again this is slightly late because I fell into a food coma after eating so much today, and then had a three hour long nap, but that’s Christmas for you so I’m sure I can be excused. Hope everyone had a good day whether you celebrate Christmas or not! Enjoy the chapter :)

Chapter 11

When Stiles returned to the loft, a little bewildered, Derek immediately jumped up from where he sat and started asking questions.

 

“Are you okay? What did Peter say to you? Did he do something?” Derek asked quickly from where he stood across the room, searching Stiles eyes for answers.

 

“Yes Derek I’m fine, don’t worry. Nothing happened and Peter didn’t say anything bad, in fact he was pretty helpful. He made me realise he’s not so bad, he’s mostly just misunderstood.” Stiles replied, frowning as he tried to figure out what Peter had meant with his vague suggestion before he sped off. How could Stiles have something to do with Derek’s full shift? He’d have to do more research or pester it out of him at the next pack meeting.

 

The tension released from Derek as he realised nothing bad had happened. He knew his uncle probably deserved a little more trust from him, but after what had happened these past years, it was hard. Especially when he was now snooping around with Stiles.

 

To be honest, Derek was still reeling from the fact that Kate was finally gone for good. He never thought that he’d ever truly be rid of her and now to know she wasn’t ever coming back? Well that was a bit of a shock. He had lived in a state of hyper awareness and paranoia ever since his family had died. To be free of at least some of that was... exhilarating.

 

“Hey Derek, you okay?” Stiles asked when Derek hadn’t said anything for a while, staring at the floor, seemingly lost in thought.

 

Derek snapped out of his reverie at the sound of his name. “Huh? Yes, I’m fine.” He replied. “You want to get back to research?” He asked, changing the subject to hopefully dispel Stiles’ worry that he could clearly see reflected in his warm brown eyes.

 

“Okay. Did you find out anything else whilst I was gone?” Stiles questioned, moving to sit back on the couch.

 

“Um, not really...” Derek replied, a little blush creeping onto his cheeks. He’d mostly just paced around worrying and growling occasionally, not that he was about to tell Stiles that.

 

He sat back down on the couch and picked up his abandoned book, crossing his legs under him and getting comfortable. Stiles did the same on the other side of the couch, except he folded his knees and curled up with his book instead.

 

They carried on with their research quietly, sometimes Stiles would occasionally jot down a note in his notebook that he’d brought or would make little humming noises when something was particularly interesting or useful.

 

After about twenty minutes, Derek stood from the couch and moved around the back of it to lean over Stiles’ shoulder. He was going to ask him if he wanted anything to eat or drink and take a peek at his book. From this close up though, Derek could smell Stiles’ unique scent more unfiltered and he had to resist the urge to stick his face in his neck and vigorously scent mark him. He settled for taking a few deep breaths of his scent. It was warm and sweet like the sun and cinnamon, but with a hint of sharpness that smelt like lightning. He smelt like home.

 

Stiles turned his head to look at him after he hadn’t said anything and looked up at him, a question in his amber gaze.

 

Their faces were close, almost touching as they breathed the same air in perfect sync with one another. Stiles stared up into his eyes, his lashes fluttering as he blinked. Derek could hear the fast pace of his heartbeat as he moved in slowly and could smell the want in the air.

 

He moved in even closer and pressed his palm against Stiles’ cheek, his pinky finger hooked gently around the corner of his jaw as he tilted Stiles head up slightly.

 

Then, he pressed their lips together in a sweet, chaste kiss before pulling back slightly to look at Stiles again.

 

Stiles looked up at him with dilated pupils, moved his hand to grasp Derek’s shirt in his fist and quickly pulled him back in again.

 

This time their kiss was more heated, but just as sweet and gentle. Stiles ran his hands over any part of Derek he could reach, his long smooth fingers tracing softly against his skin. Derek in return snaked his hand under Stiles’ shirt to press his palm against his warm back. His other hand still held against Stiles’ cheek, his thumb stroking gently across his cheekbone.

 

When Stiles finally pulled back to catch his breath, he didn’t move far. His eyes were still closed and he pressed his forehead against Derek’s, his hand cupping his stubbled cheek. His tongue darted out and he licked his lips, as if chasing the taste of him.

 

“We’re gonna have to talk about this.” Stiles whispered, slightly breathless.

 

Derek nodded slightly in agreement, his thumb still tracing Stiles’ cheek slowly, memorising the feel of his skin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too soon for a kiss? I think not. I wanted to speed stuff along a little, mostly because I’m really impatient and partly because these boys gotta get it together. :) PS. This was written whilst I listened to Fire on fire by Sam Smith, just incase you’re interested. You should definitely check it out if you have time, the music video totally makes me ugly cry.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one’s another shorter one, as I’m staying at my grandmas who lives literally in the middle of nowhere with no WiFi. Hope you enjoy :)

Chapter 12

Kissing Derek was amazing. Stiles didn’t exactly have anything to compare it to, but it was still one of the best things he’d ever felt. His lips were like magic, soft and smooth fitting against his perfectly and pressing feather-light against his own.

 

When the kiss started to deepen, Stiles felt Derek open his mouth against his, pressing more insistently, his hot wet tongue brushing gently against his lips.

 

An embarrassing gasp escaped him when he felt it, and Derek took full advantage of his parted lips. His warm palm was still pressed against his cheek as Derek angled his head up a little more, the fingers of his other hand trailing gently across the bare skin of his neck.

 

As their tongues explored the taste of each other Stiles let out an embarrassing whimper, cringing internally because unsexy noises were obviously a turn-off. Apparently not for Derek though because he immediately growled and deepened the kiss even further, his tongue intertwining with Stiles’ own, turning the once sweet kiss into the start of a heavy make out session.

 

Since Derek seemed to like his initial embarrassing noise, Stiles decided to let loose a plethora of other noises, muffled moans and needy whines - all of which Derek seemed to appreciate if the way he growled back was any indication.

 

Finally, after about what seemed like two minutes, but could’ve been two hours, Derek pulled back a little, gently teasing his lower lip between his teeth before releasing his mouth entirely, cradling his face in his hands.

 

“Shit Stiles, the sounds you make...” he breathed out, caressing his skin with his fingers gently, more gentle than Stiles ever thought he could be. Derek’s eyes flashed blue shortly as he steadied his breathing and tried to control his wolf and all of its claiming urges and instincts, Stiles of course noticed and laced Derek’s hand with his own. Derek smiled gratefully and looked back at him once he’d manage to suppress his wolf a little.

 

A blush had rose on Stiles’ cheeks at Derek’s previous words, his eyes downcast, suddenly shy. Derek found it pretty adorable but he wasn’t about to say that so instead he smiled softly at his mate, before moving around the couch from where he was bent over the back slightly awkwardly and moving around to sit beside Stiles. He brushed his fingers softly against the nape of Stiles’ neck as he went past, eliciting a pleasured shiver from the boy and a smug grin from the wolf.

 

Stiles felt the couch dip beside him and then felt muscled arms wrapping around his torso and pulling him into Derek’s side.

 

“This okay?” Derek asked Stiles quietly.

 

“More than.” Stiles whispered as he curled himself against Derek’s warm (and surprisingly comfy given its amount of muscle) chest.

 

Derek’s arms encircled him, one hand smoothing against his back, the other straying up into his brunette hair to run careful fingers through the soft, tussled strands.

 

Derek took a deep breath, scenting the waves of contentment and joy rolling off the younger boy nestled in his arms. His mate was happy, and that’s all Derek cared about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty sweet and maybe a little smutty. I’m really enjoying writing this sort of stuff now that the boys are finally acknowledging their feelings instead of being oblivious and emotionally constipated.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for not posting yesterday, I was just exhausted. I was half way through writing the chapter and fell asleep. I finished it off though and it’s longer to make up for no update yesterday :)

Chapter 13

Stiles lay on the couch curled up on Derek’s lap for hours. They flicked between watching movies and shows on the TV, Derek scenting him occasionally by running his nose or his stubbly jaw along Stiles’ pale neck. Mostly both of them were just happy basking comfortably in each others presence. Stiles eventually found himself starting to feel drowsy though, and soon enough he’d fallen soundly asleep with his head pillowed on Derek’s warm chest, wrapped in the mans strong arms.

 

Derek felt when Stiles drifted off to sleep, heard and felt his breathing even out into a slow and rhythmic pace. The sound of his gentle steady breathing ended up lulling Derek into a peaceful slumber too, his nose buried in Stiles’ chestnut hair.

 

With both of them so contented and relaxed in the midst of their respective naps, they didn’t even notice Peter entering the loft quietly.

 

Peter was slightly shocked at the sight that greeted him when he stepped into the loft, but his surprise didn’t last long. He knew Stiles and Derek had feelings for each other and this was a long time coming, but he hadn’t expected the boys to get over themselves and admit it to the other so soon after Derek’s newfound transformation. And it was pretty damn obvious that they finally had, judging from the slight redness on Stiles neck from stubble burn and the arousal and joy that was still faintly present in the air.

 

What shocked him the most was that Derek hadn’t woken up. He was usually so on edge, always noticing everything in his vicinity, always noticing _him_. But apparently, soothed by the presence of his mate, he’d actually managed to relax for once.

 

Peter was glad that Derek was finally getting some good rest, lord knows he didn’t sleep enough with his constant hyper-vigilance. He was also relieved that Stiles and his oblivious nephew had finally gotten their acts together, he wasn’t sure how much longer he could deal with all the _pining_. Ugh. People in love were disgusting.

 

He snorted quietly at that thought, remembering just how disgusting he himself had been when he was trying to woo his wife. God he missed her, Celia had been so amazing, so smart and beautiful.

 

Peter shook himself from his thoughts once he realised where they were heading. He didn’t need the pain of knowing he’d never get the chance to see her or their unborn child ever again.

 

Peter started to move and head towards his bedroom when he heard Stiles’ breathing change. He turned around and saw the boy open his eyes, Derek’s arms visibly tightening around him. Stiles smiled softly up at the mans face before looking around the loft and spotting him.

 

“Hey Peter.” he said quietly, trying not to wake Derek, “You okay? You look sad.” Stiles asked sleepily, and obviously he’d gotten his ability to read people from his sheriff father because Peter knew for a fact that his emotions didn’t show on his face. He’d practiced the art of feigning nonchalance since the age of ten years old, he was a master at hiding his emotions. The only one who could ever see past his facade was Celia and of course his sister and alpha Talia. How this young boy did it was beyond him.

 

“I’m perfectly fine Stiles,” he assured him, “thank you for asking.” Peter added before walking off to his room, leaving Stiles frowning slightly on the couch in Derek’s arms.

 

Once Peter had disappeared off, Stiles turned back to look at Derek. He was still asleep, his face relaxed and peaceful, devoid of the tension it usually possessed. Stiles gently ran his fingers through Derek’s inky black hair, trailing his fingers down to his face and stroking a thumb across one of his thick eyebrows. It twitched slightly when he did it and Stiles had to smother a giggle as he moved his hand back up into Derek’s hair.

 

The slight noise or movement must have been enough to wake Derek though, as he frowned slightly before taking a deep breath and opening his eyes. He smiled when he saw Stiles, looking far too innocent if you asked him, one hand buried in his dark hair.

 

“What did you do?” He asked knowingly, raising his eyebrow.

 

This sent Stiles into a fit of laughter, smiling broadly, the sound of his happiness filling the loft. Derek smiled at the sound, even if it was probably at his expense.

 

“Sorry,” Stiles panted through chuckles, getting himself a little more under control, “it’s just, your eyebrows are amazing.” He said, moving his hands to Derek’s face to touch said brows. He laughed again when Derek frowned, reaching up and kissing his forehead softly, smoothing away the lines that the frown created.

 

“There you go.” Stiles said, smiling once Derek’s face was relaxed again and he was finished with his ministrations.

 

Derek leaned in and kissed him sweetly, then paused and pulled back.

 

“Peter’s here?” He asked, confused, “I didn’t hear him come back.”

 

“He was here when I woke up, he looked sad and I asked if he was okay. He said he was fine, but I might talk to him later. He’d just left for his room about two minutes before you woke up.” Stiles said.

 

“Before _you_ woke me up you mean.” Derek said. “I’ll have to get you back for that...” he said playfully, leaning in close.

 

Stiles jerked when he felt sneaky fingers under his shirt prodding at his ribs, letting out a sound like a dying whale before laughing loudly when Derek continued to tickle him mercilessly with curious fingers.

 

“Stop!... Stop!...” Stiles wheezed breathlessly, panting and squirming in Derek’s grip.

 

Derek laughed as he wriggled, knowing it was futile trying to escape from a werewolf. He eased up on his tickling and pulled Stiles close to him, hugging him to his chest.

 

Stiles calmed against his chest, snuggling in and holding him back just as tightly. He was still softly chuckling, muffled against Derek’s shirt and Derek was outright grinning, smiling brightly like he hadn’t since before the fire, before everything.

 

Derek felt someone’s steady gaze on him and glanced up to see his uncle smiling at him and Stiles, before the man nodded and walked back away towards his room again.

 

Looking down at him mate cuddled against him, he smiled again. He was finally happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it, I’m thinking there will be some angst next chapter. Scott still needs that talking to after all... :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty long, not much happens in it but next chapter there should be some drama... hope you all enjoy and thank you for all the comments and kudos on this story! :) Oh, and by the way, as a British person it is so damn weird to write stuff like “comforter” and “trunk” (of a car, for me it would be like, an elephant lol) ... we call it a duvet and a boot, it never gets less strange for me to write it...

Chapter 14

When Stiles got home he walked inside with a happy grin on his face. His dad was sat on the sofa watching a game and turned around when he heard the door open. He smiled at him son.

 

“It’s good to see you looking so happy kid. What’s got you in such a good mood?” John asked.

 

“Ummmm... no one.” Stiles said, shifting on his feet, looking nervous.

 

“I asked _what_ not _who_.” The sheriff replied, narrowing his eyes suspiciously at his son.

 

“Ah, well I may have met someone. Or, well, um, I’ve know them for a while I guess. But I guess we’re sort of... dating now? I don’t know, we didn’t talk about it.” Stiles said, avoiding his father’s eyes.

 

“And do I know this someone, Stiles?” He asked.

 

“Um, maybe. I mean... he’s pretty well known around town.” Stiles replied before registering what he’d just said. His eyes widened. Well that was one way to come out to his dad.

 

“It’s a he? I didn’t realised you swung that way,” John said contemplatively, “not that I’m complaining! You can date who ever you want to date, kid. I love you no matter what, you know that.” He rushed to add.

 

“Thanks dad,” Stiles said, smiling, “and um, I don’t think I swing just one way, I think maybe I’m bisexual?”

 

“Well, whatever you are, I’m fine with it kid.” John replied, standing up to hug his son. “I’m gonna head up to bed, early shift tomorrow. I want to meet this mystery guy at some point though, and if we need to have a, um, _talk_ \- you just let me know. But not until you’re legal.” He said awkwardly, but sternly.

 

“Yeahhhh, no thanks dad.” Stiles said, wincing at the thought of such an awkward conversation with his _dad_ , of all people. He moved to follow his dad upstairs and stopped when he reached his door.

 

“Night kiddo, sleep well Stiles.” His dad said, before walking of to his room.

 

“Night dad.” Stiles replied, shutting the door to his room and pulling off his jeans, collapsing into his bed with a sigh.

***

The next morning Stiles woke up to the annoying ass high pitched beeping sound of his alarm clock on his phone. He groaned loudly, rolling over and grabbing his phone with his face still embedded in his pillow. He turned off the alarm and pulled his comforter over his head, grumbling and growling more animalistic than any werewolf could.

 

Stiles finally got up after five minutes of berating the fact that he had to go to school. He got a quick shower before getting dressed into some jeans and his trademark red hoodie and heading downstairs for some food.

 

His dad had already left for work so Stiles just toasted a couple pop tarts and grabbed his backpack, walking out of the door with his pop tarts in hand. He twirled the keys to his jeep on his finger, walking towards his baby.

 

A loud horn beeped, scaring the shit out of him as he jumped out of his skin and nearly threw his pop tarts across the garden. He turned to the road to glare at the car had beeped their horn and scared him, but his eyes softened when he saw Derek’s shiny black Camaro at the curb. He walked towards it and the window slid down revealing Derek’s beautiful face.

 

Derek was wearing dark sunglasses and his black leather jacket, grinning widely at Stiles as he approached, looking sexy as fuck if you asked him.

 

Stiles grinned back at him, reaching the car and leaning down to be at eye level with Derek.

 

“Hey.” Derek said, “Get in, I’m driving you today.”

 

Stiles smiled and walked around to the passenger side, getting in the car and placing his backpack in the footwell then turning to face Derek.

 

When he turned, Derek had moved closer to him, leaning over the centre console. Stiles leaned over the rest of the way as Derek cupped his face and drew him in for a short kiss.

 

When Derek pulled back he was smiling, before he faced the road and started driving.

 

“So, how come you wanted to take me to school? Stiles asked, staring at the mans perfect stubbled jawline.

 

“No particular reason, just wanted to see you I guess.” Derek said. And damn if that wasn’t the sweetest thing Stiles had ever heard, he was just about melting when Derek asked, “you reckon you have time for a quick detour?”

 

“I guess so. Detour for what?” Stiles replied.

 

“Just a coffee drive through, I figured you might need the caffeine on a Monday morning.” Derek said.

 

“Yessss, coffee sounds amazing right now. Want a pop tart as payment?” Stiles asked, already digging in to one of them.

 

“Sure,” he said, before leaning over again and giving Stiles a slow kiss once they’d stopped at a set of traffic lights. “You had frosting.” Derek said in explanation.

 

Stiles grinned and watched as they turned into the drive through, telling Derek his order as he finished his pop tart.

 

At the window Derek grabbed their cups, passing them off to Stiles whilst he payed. Stiles immediately took a sip of his coffee and moaned, caffeine really was one of the most beautiful substances ever.

 

Derek took his cup too as they were driving out, taking a big gulp and sighing happily.

 

They drove to the school in relative quiet. Stiles whined occasionally about having Mr Harris and how much the teacher loved to torment him no matter how well behaved he was.

 

Derek nodded along, he remembered Laura having Mr Harris and hating him too. He told Stiles that, told him about how Laura used to come home late after getting a detention from the man for ‘no reason whatsoever! I didn’t even do anything, that asshat hates me!’ and their mother would bark out a ‘Laura Hale! Language!’ and Laura would sigh and mutter that it wasn’t her fault Harris hated her and was miserable no matter what.

 

Stiles laughed at that, saying he could definitely relate. Soon enough they arrived at the school and Stiles groaned, moving to grab his backpack and get out of the car. Derek got out too though, walked around to Stiles and before Stiles could even question what he was doing he pulled Stiles close to him and kissed him, hot and heavy in front of all the other students outside the school.

 

Stiles let out a - manly - whimper and fisted his hands in Derek’s leather jacket, clinging to the man as he kissed him deeply. He could feel the stares of the other pupils on him and Derek, but it certainly wasn’t stopping Derek, no siree.

 

When Stiles finally pulled away for air, Derek grinned at him, put his sunglasses back on from where he’d shoved them in his pocket at some point.

 

“I’ll pick you up later.” He whispered into Stiles’ ear, prompting a shiver from him. Derek then kissed his forehead sweetly before getting back into his car, grinning at him, then driving off.

 

Stiles still felt jealous stares on his back and looked down at his hands, noticing that Derek had snuck his coffee cup into them unnoticedbefore he left. He smiled happily, hiked his backpack further up his shoulder.

 

He turned around ready to walk into the building, before his eyes caught on a very familiar set of brown puppy ones. Scott looked furious, his fists were clenched and blood was running down them, presumably from where he was puncturing his claws into his flesh in anger. Stiles sighed, knowing Scott was _not_ going to react well to this development...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there’s any errors please let me know, I don’t have a beta so all mistakes are mine :) hope everyone enjoyed and thank you for all the support with this story <3


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad friend Scott drama finally happens! So does a little bit of adorable Isaac...

Chapter 15

Stiles groaned as Scott marched angrily towards him. God, Scott was annoying sometimes. No matter how much he loved him, Scott was always going to see the world in black and white, he was always going to see what he thought was right as _right_ , even when it wasn’t.

 

“Stiles! What the hell?! Why were you kissing Derek?!” Scott shouted loudly as he neared. The pack was trailing behind him, Liam shared Scott’s anger, but Erica looked happy, Isaac did too and Boyd was just as stoic as ever.

 

“Well... we’re together now, I guess.” Stiles said, sipping at his coffee. “It’s not a big deal Scott, you need to calm the fuck down. It doesn’t really have anything to do with you anyway.” He said, his own anger was making an appearance now, his anger over Scott and his fucking self-righteousness all the time.

 

“Stiles! Can’t you see he’s using you to get to me! He probably wants to steal my alpha power or something, he doesn’t actually like you! And it has everything to do with me, I’m the alpha! What, does he think that now he can turn himself into a wolf he’s better than me?!” He practically screamed. Erica, Boyd and Isaac were glaring at him now, they knew Derek would never do that.

 

“Scott, are you serious? The world doesn’t fucking revolve around you! Derek couldn’t give a shit about you, or the alpha power! I can’t believe you just said that! You seriously think that Derek couldn’t just like me for me and has to have an ulterior motive? You’re being such a dick right now, you know that?” Stiles fumed, who the fuck did Scott think he was anyway? Some fucking best friend he was.

 

“Stiles, you never even liked Derek before, and now you’re all over him? You’re not even gay!” Scott shouted, then he frowned as if realising something, “Is he threatening you into it? Is that why?”

 

“Oh my god,” Stiles sighed, “I literally cannot even believe you right now, Scott. No he is not fucking threatening me into it. Firstly, I’ve liked Derek for ages, which you would’ve known if you’d fucking talked to me once in a while instead of ignoring my damn calls all the time. Secondly, I’m not gay, I’m bisexual. Something else you would’ve known if you’d fucking payed attention to me instead of being obsessed with whatever girl currently letting you stick your dick in her.” He said coldly, eyes flicking over to Kira “no offence...” he added, it wasn’t Kira he was angry at.

 

“I’m being a dick? What is wrong with you Stiles? You know how I feel about Derek! Is this to get back at me? I-“

 

“Whatever, Scott. I don’t care about what you have to say anymore. Come find me when you finally get your head out your ass and scrub the bullshit from your eyes.” Stiles interrupted, walking off from the pack into the school, leaving Scott stood snarling outside the building.

 

Stiles sighed again on his way to class, luckily he wasn’t going to be too late. Fucking Scott.

 

“Hey! Stiles, wait!” He heard a female voice shout after him. He turned around to see Erica jogging up the corridor towards him, Boyd and Isaac not far behind. He stopped and waited for them to catch up to him.

 

“Listen, we don’t agree with Scott whatsoever. He’s a total jerk for saying that about Derek and you. We’re happy for you and Derek, you guys are good together, you know?” Erica said once she’d reached him.

 

“Thanks Erica.” He said, smiling slightly.

 

“I’m glad Derek will be moping around pining less now.” Isaac added shyly.

 

Stiles smiled at him too, he was such a puppy sometimes. Boyd nodded alongside Isaac, silent but supportive.

 

“Well, thanks guys.” Stiles said, “I have to get to class though, anyone have English Lit with Mr Parton?” He asked.

 

Isaac confirmed that he was in that class and they waved goodbye to Erica and Boyd and walked together down the corridor.

 

“Umm... Stiles? Could I- no, never mind, let’s go.” Isaac said halfway to the class, shaking his head and carrying on walking.

 

Stiles stopped him, turning the tall boy to face him. “What’s up Isaac? You can ask, I won’t be bothered by whatever it is.”

 

“Um, well do you think...maybe I could, um, scent you? Isaac asked nervously, twiddling his fingers in the bottom of his shirt. “It’s just that... now that you’re with Derek, I want to show him that I accept you, like, as his m-partner.” He stuttered out, staring at the ground.

 

“Sure,” Stiles said, “how do you wanna do it? Hug?” He asked, arms open wide in an invitation.

 

Isaac immediately dove into his arms, wrapping around him in a hug and nuzzling his face into his neck happily. When he pulled back he was smiling shyly, and Stiles grinned back at him, swiping a hand through his curly hair before turning back to walk to class. When they finally arrived they were to last ones in, unsurprisingly. Isaac followed Stiles to the last two seats at the front, sitting down at the desk next to him.

 

Stiles smiled again, grabbing his textbook and pens and settling down at his desk for the monotony of English Literature.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked this chapter! Puppy Isaac is a favourite of mine. It’s a little shorter than my last one, but I might post again later tonight :)


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for all of the super kind comments recently! It’s good to know everyone is enjoying this story so far :)

Chapter 16

The rest of the day was dull, to say the least. At lunch Stiles took to ignoring Scott completely, sitting at the opposite end of the table with Erica, Boyd and Isaac rather than with the newer pack members who glared at him for the whole of lunch, all in total agreement with Scott, as per usual.

 

The conversation between Stiles and the three betas was surprisingly calm, considering that Isaac used to be on a power trip and Erica hit him over the head with his own car part. Boyd was pretty silent, but he spoke when spoken to and talked quietly with Erica a lot. Isaac acted shy and sweet, the opposite of how he was when he first got the bite, asking Stiles about Derek and his renovation plans for the Hale house. Stiles hadn’t known about them, but he planned to question Derek about it at the end of the day.

 

When the last bell finally rung, Stiles walked out of class beside Erica until they reached the car park. She then said a quick goodbye and wandered off to go and find Boyd.

 

Stiles scanned the car park for Derek’s flashy Camaro, immediately spotting it and smiling as he walked towards it. As he got closer he could see a group of girls stood by it and as he moved closer he could see why.

 

Derek was stood outside the car, leaning against the door as he waited for Stiles. He wore the same attire as he had this morning, tight jeans showing off his toned thighs and the neckline of his grey henley just low enough to show his collarbone.

 

Derek grinned widely as he noticed Stiles and when he got near he reached out a hand and grasped his jaw to pull him in for a kiss. Stiles could hear the gasps and angry mutters of the girls behind him and pulled back after a second, rolling his eyes and Derek’s obvious possessiveness.

 

“Staking a claim are we?” Stiles asked him quietly.

 

“Yes.” Derek said proudly, coaxing him in for another quick kiss.

 

Derek pulled back suddenly with a frown, turning his head to glare at the group of whispering girls behind them.

 

“Hey,” Stiles said, getting Derek’s attention. “What did they say?” He asked.

 

“Nothing, they’re just jealous of you.” Derek growled, still glaring at them. Then he pulled him in again, tilting his head with the hand still on his jaw, moving his face down to his neck and sucking a mark into his skin. Stiles almost moaned at the feeling but instead gently pushed Derek’s face away from where it was buried in his neck.

 

“Not that I’m not completely loving this, but maybe we could go somewhere a little more private before we get arrested for pubic indecency?” Stiles suggested quietly as Derek straightened up again.

 

“Of course, come on.” He replied, giving Stiles one last quick peck before getting into the car. Stiles followed suit, pulling off his hoodie once he was seated in the car.

 

“So, when were you going to tell me about your plans to rebuild your house?” Stiles asked.

 

“Soon. I still need to refine the blue prints and sort out a work force,” Derek said, “Peter’s been helping.”

 

“Are you building on the same plot of land or a different one on the preserve?” Stiles questioned.

 

“I’m not sure yet, I think the new house will be bigger than the last one, so it might not fit on the old plot of land. I need to ask the pack too, see if they’d be comfortable with it being built on top of the old house.” Derek said, before quickly changing the subject. “What happened today?” He asked.

 

“Nothing really. Scott was a dick this morning so I mostly hung out with Erica, Boyd and Isaac for the day.” Stiles said, hoping Derek wouldn’t question further.

 

Stiles looked over at Derek to watch his reaction and saw him pull in on himself a little, looking guilty.

 

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that this morning, in front of the whole school. I just... I’m happy you’re finally mine, I just wanted to show them that.” Derek said quietly, hands gripping the steering wheel tightly.

 

And that was a pretty adorable explanation, if you were asking Stiles.

 

“Derek it’s fine, I didn’t mind - I kind of liked it. I basically got to show you off today and watch everyone get jealous of me, it was pretty great. No one’s ever been envious of me before. And- wait. What do you mean _finally_ yours?” Stiles asked, interrupting himself once the rest of what Derek had said registered in his brain.

 

“I’ve liked you for a long time Stiles. I know I didn’t exactly show it, but that’s... you were too young. I pushed you away a lot. But I always wanted you.” Derek replied, staring at the road ahead.

 

“Oh my god. So you were actually _pining_? I totally thought that Isaac was exaggerating or something.” Stiles said. He looked over at Derek again and noticed a slight blush underneath his stubble. “Aw, don’t be embarrassed Der! I was pining for you too, and I definitely didn’t hide it as well as you did, I bet you could smell the lust all over me when you were around.”

 

“That was for _me_? I thought you were just aroused all the time like Scott was.”

 

“Ew! Derek I really did _not_ need to know that. Ugh, really, all the time? Not just when a girl was around?” He asked, face scrunched up in disgust.

 

“Nope. Literally all the time.” Derek said, grinning at Stiles’ revolted face as his upturned nose crinkled adorably.

 

Stiles looked up at him, face smoothing out as he noticed Derek’s smile and the fading blush that was still faintly showing on his cheeks.

 

“You’re pretty when you smile, you know that? I like it.” Stiles said, gazing at Derek. He was pretty sure his eyes were heart shaped like a cartoon character in love. Oh well.

 

“I’ll try smile more then, just for you.” Derek replied, glancing over at him as he said it with another soft smile.

 

And there he went again, being all adorable and sweet. Stiles was definitely going to melt and die if this carried on.

 

“Am I taking you home or to the loft?” Derek asked, distracting him from the images in his mind of him as a puddle of goo in Derek’s car.

 

“Um, my dad’s not home till later so if we go there you can stay for a while. I don’t really mind either way.” Stiles said, “Oh, and I told him that I was dating someone. Well, he figured it out and now wants to meet my ‘mystery guy’ at some point. But um, that reminds me. Are we dating?” He asked, a little nervously.

 

“I’d like to think so. Would you like to be?” Derek said.

 

“Yes. I would. I think we’ll have to go on an official date though at some point, as confirmation.” Stiles said, grinning slightly.

 

Derek nodded seriously, as if it was some important military mission. Then he sniffed the air and asked, “Why do you smell so strongly of Isaac?”

 

“He hugged me today, said something about scent marking to make sure that you know he accepts me or something? He was really shy about it, he’s a total puppy sometimes.” Stiles replied.

 

Derek nodded again, a little smile on his face. He’d have to remember to stock up on Isaac’s favourite treats at the loft for the next time he came over.

 

Once they’d reached Stiles’ house, Derek stepped out of the car with Stiles and walked up the drive. Stiles unlocked the door and stepped inside, Derek following close behind with a smile on his face. He shut the door behind him and shrugged off his leather jacket, before another heartbeat in the house caught his attention.

 

He turned his head and there sat the sheriff, a range of emotions flitting across his face, shock, concern, smugness, before settling on blank indifference as he stared Derek dead in the eye.

 

Uh oh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you all liked it! Little bit of a cliff hanger there at the end to keep things interesting. Also, I have no idea what’s going on with the point of view in this fic, it kinda just changes randomly as I feel like it. Hopefully that’s not annoying for everyone lol.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy first day of the year everybody, hope you all had a fun New Years Eve! Last night I created a tumblr account, in case anyone wants to check it out. It’s not particularly interesting right now but it’s stereks-n-sourwolfies

Chapter 17

“Stiles. Want to tell me what Derek Hale is doing inside my house and why your jeep was in the driveway all day?” The sheriff asked, deadly calm.

 

“Um, well... you see dad, remember how I told you about... um, me maybe dating someone? Well... here’s the someone... And he dropped me off at school this morning.” Stiles managed in reply. “By the way, what are you doing home? Aren’t you working tonight?” He asked.

 

“Out of all the people Stiles... Derek Hale had to be the one? You sure do know how to pick ‘em kid...” John sighed. “And I got let off early.” He added, in answer to Stiles’ question.

 

Stiles glared half-heartedly at his dad. “I’m offended. This is my first ever relationship, dad! I totally picked well.” Stiles said, looking over at Derek and giving him a fond smile.

 

Derek meanwhile, was freaking out a little bit. He had faced off against his own psychotic uncle, a kanima, a crazed hunter family, a darach, a Japanese demon spirit, and a skull faced berserker. And this was what made him scared. The sheriff father of his underage mate. God help him.

 

The sheriff raised his eyebrows at his son, disbelieving. “You are aware that I have arrested this man twice, aren’t you? And that he is older than you by a significant amount of years, too many years for someone _underage_.” John said, staring at Derek as he said it. Stiles was just glad he wasn’t taking the fact that Derek was also a werewolf as a bad thing.

 

“I apologise sir.” Derek said nervously. “I’m aware that Stiles is underage and I haven’t acted... untoward towards him.”

 

“And what are your intentions with my son, Mr Hale?” John asked in his intimidating sheriff voice.

 

“I... don’t really have any? I just like him and would like to be in a relationship with him. You’ve raised an amazing son, sheriff. I just want to get to know him better than I already do.” Derek replied, looking over at Stiles who was gazing back at him adoringly.

 

The sheriff’s stare softened at that, and he turned to his son. “I don’t doubt he’s amazing. It’s why I want to protect him. He’s my son.”

 

“Thanks dad,” Stiles said, with a small grin. “But I’m not really in need of protection from Derek, he’s a total marshmallow.”

 

Derek shot a quick glare at Stiles before turning back to the sheriff. “I can assure you sir, I’d never do anything to harm your son. I’d risk myself - my life - over him.” Derek said seriously.

 

“That’s quite the statement there, son.” John replied, a little shocked.

 

Truth was, John had seen this coming from a mile away. The way Derek had acted when his son had been possessed made it clear he felt something for Stiles, and his own son was just obvious. He was a lot like Claudia in that regard. He had to admit, he was a little smug to have had his suspicions confirmed by seeing his son and Hale walking into his house, looking absolutely smitten at that. He was good at figuring things out, it was why he was the sheriff, but it was always good to see proof of his intelligence.

 

“Well, I’m very committed to my relationship with your son, sir.” Derek said.

 

The sheriff nodded. “If that’s the case, then I’m going to allow this. But I want bi-weekly dinners to check in. And Stiles sleeps at home on school nights, I’m willing to let him stay at wherever you are living on weekends, but not all the time. He keeps to a curfew of 10 pm too, 11:30 on weekends if he’s staying here. And no sex till he’s eighteen.”

 

Stiles groaned in embarrassment and scowled at his dad. “Stop speaking about me like I’m not here. And stop acting like divorced parents arranging custody for me.”

 

“Sorry kid. Come on, let’s go sit down. Enough interrogation for Derek. For now.” John said a little threateningly, walking back into the living room rather than the three of them being cramped in the hallway.

 

Once sat down with the TV as a distraction, the relatively tense atmosphere dissipated. The sheriff asked polite, slightly probing questions about where Derek lived and whether he had a job. They then ended up speaking about Derek’s renovation plans for the house and the sheriff even suggested a few contacts that could help him.

 

Eventually it started getting late, and Stiles was getting hungry. He stood up from where he was sat beside Derek and headed into the kitchen to make some food for them.

 

Half an hour later he had made a healthy spinach lasagna, something that tasted good but wasn’t about to clog his dad’s arteries. A win-win situation if you were asking him.

 

Stiles called his dad and Derek to the table whilst he dished up. When the men walked in they were chatting like old friends, speaking amicably about the baseball game that they’d just been watching.

 

Stiles found himself grinning happily at the sight of them getting along. Considering the bumpy start, they’d done pretty well. His dad hadn’t shot Derek so that was definitely a plus, especially since his dad was now equipped with wolfsbane bullets, courtesy of Chris of course.

 

When Stiles presented the food Derek pulled a face before schooling back his expression, no doubt at the fact it had no meat and he was a werewolf. Stiles grinned at him as he sat down and poked his arm.

 

“Don’t pull faces, it’s nicer than it sounds,” Stiles reassured. “And you need healthy greens in your diet Derek, I don’t care if you’re a werewolf.”

 

Derek shook his head fondly and took a delicate bite of his lasagne. As he chewed his face changed from reluctance into pleasant surprise and he hummed appreciatively before he swallowed.

 

“You’re right, it’s good.” Derek said to Stiles, smiling before taking another forkful.

 

“Told you so,” Stiles said smugly. “My dad was like that at first too, wouldn’t stop complaining about how lasagne needed meat, but now he eats it without complaint.” He sounded a little too proud at that, but oh well. His dad was willingly eating ‘rabbit food’ as he liked to call it, so it was a win in Stiles’ book.

 

John nodded at that, swallowing his food before saying, “Yup, now I at least _try_ the tasteless crap he feeds me before I complain. This is one of the better dishes though, compared to that disgusting fake bacon that tastes like cardboard.” He shuddered at the thought of eating that ever again.

 

By the time they’d all finished eating, Derek offered to wash up but the sheriff shoed him off towards the door, Stiles following him to ‘show their guest out’.

 

On the porch with a door between the two of them and the sheriff, Derek pulled Stiles in for a tender kiss. Stiles hands brushed up the nape of his neck, fingers tangling in his dark hair as Derek’s hands rested at the small of his back. After a minute they both pulled back a little breathless, looking into each others eyes.

 

“Thank you for tonight,” Derek said, smiling a little. “I enjoyed it.”

 

Stiles smiled back and gave him another quick kiss before pulling away again.

 

“I think my dad really likes you, which is good.” Stiles said.

 

“I’m glad, I’m just relieved he didn’t shoot me.” Derek said, tugging Stiles against his chest in a warm hug.

 

Stiles hummed contentedly, listening as Derek let out one of his low rumbling purrs as he stroked a hand through Stiles’ messy brunette hair.

 

“I’m gonna have to head home,” Derek said, pulling back reluctantly, “goodnight, Stiles.” He said, kissing him one last time before walking down the drive to his car.

 

“Goodnight, Derek.” Stiles said, standing on his porch and smiling as Derek drove away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m gonna pretend that Stiles and Malia dating never happened, just because I can and I didn’t really like their relationship on the show. I’m pretty sure Malia still exists in this, but she’s probably off as a coyote most of the time :)


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is out a bit late (it’s 12:04 am oops), I kinda struggled with it a little today so it might seem sort of rushed and disconnected because I picked it up and put it down pretty much all day. Hopefully it’s not too bad and there’s no glaring errors, but if there are please let me know :)

Chapter 18

The next morning Stiles woke up happy and well rested after a peaceful night of no nightmares. It was the fourth night in a row, and by now he was just waiting for the next one which was bound to be way worse.

 

Last night he’d fallen asleep with a smile on his face after messaging Derek. The man had texted him to let him know that he couldn’t pick him up tomorrow, but after school he should get ready because he wanted to take him out on a date.

 

Stiles had to admit, he may have squealed quietly like a teenage girl who’d just been asked out by their crush, but it was totally warranted - Derek was pretty much a _god_. And if Stiles was maybe a little in love with him already, no one needed to know.

***

Throughout the whole day at school Stiles was almost vibrating with nervous and excited energy. At his locker Erica had even asked him if he’d forgotten to take his meds that morning - _rude_. He eventually ended up telling her about the date tonight, which she cooed over for two whole minutes before proclaiming he absolutely _had_ to go shopping with her tonight to get a new outfit. Stiles was reluctant to agree at first, but caved quickly at Erica’s stern glare. That woman was _scary_. Once he’d agreed, Erica sent him a wolfish grin that made him wonder what exactly he’d gotten himself into, before looping her arm through his and dragging him to class.

 

On their way through the corridors, Stiles eye caught on Scott. The young alpha was stood at Liam’s locker, staring at him with a look of both confusion and anger, frowning deeply. Liam was, once again, glaring at him whilst he pulled various books from his locker.

 

Stiles sighed and ignored both of them, choosing instead to listen to the ideas Erica had for his clothes tonight. He thought he heard the words ‘sinfully tight’ spoken at one point and almost tripped over himself. Erica just laughed and nudged him playfully, walking into the classroom alongside him.

 

The day from then on was much the same. Stiles was still keyed up, but a little more relaxed than he had been before. Lunch was a repeat of yesterday and when the school day was finally over, Stiles walked over to his jeep to find Erica sat on the hood.

 

“Hey batman!” She said excitedly, “Ready to go get ready?” She asked, sliding off the hood and getting in the car.

 

“Ready as I’ll ever be...” Stiles said as he started the engine.

***

At the mall Stiles let himself be dragged from store to store by Erica with minimal complaint.

 

He was shoved into more dressing rooms than he could count, trying on jeans that were impossibly tight but ‘make your ass look fineee Stilinski’ and pulled on about three dozen different shirts, button ups and v-necks and god knows what else.

 

After every outfit change Stiles was made to turn in a full circle so Erica could judge. By the time they finally made it out of the store Stiles felt exhausted and Erica looked smug, Stiles suspected she loved dressing him up like her own personal ken doll no matter how much she denied it with a too innocent smile.

 

They finally ended up stopping at a little cafe at the centre of the mall, to Stiles’ great relief. Lord knows he needed the caffeine. They then settled down at a table with their drinks, shopping bags scattered around their feet as they chatted happily.

 

Erica sipped delicately at her drink throughout the conversation, a mischievous glint in her brown eyes that made Stiles nervous. He pretty much downed his coffee in one go as a distraction, gulping down the delicious hot liquid and finishing with a contented sigh.

 

After they had finished their drinks and were finally wandering out towards the door, Stiles felt his arm being yanked sideways. He turned to glare at Erica who was dragging him into yet another store.

 

“Come on Erica,” he whined, “you said that was the last one!” Stiles said, resigning himself to be man handled - or woman handled in this case - into the store.

 

“No, I forgot something.” She replied, eyes scanning the room. “But this is definitely the last one.”

 

Stiles then registered where they’d ended up: an underwear store.

 

“ _Really,_ Erica?” He asked, drawing the question out in a whine. “What’s wrong with my underwear? Sex isn’t even happening ‘till I’m eighteen!”

 

“Stiles. Even if you don’t have sex tonight, you need nice underwear for the foreseeable future. Spider-Man undies don’t particularly set the mood. Now come on, you don’t have to try it and we’ll be in and out, I promise.” Erica said calmly, as if placating a child in the midst a tantrum.

 

“Ughhhh, fine!” Stiles said moodily, allowing himself to be dragged along by the beta.

 

Erica wandered about for a few minutes, occasionally asking questions about preferences.

 

“What about a thong Stiles?” She teased with a grin, waving said thong in his face.

 

“No thank you, Erica. I’m sure plain briefs will suffice.” Stiles replied.

 

“Hmmmm... okay. Black or white? Black is sexy and dark but white is innocent and pure. Ooo maybe red! The colour of passion!” Erica rambled as she browsed the shelves.

 

In the end, Erica bought all three colours, even though Stiles denied he needed all of them. She bought them for him herself ‘as a gift to show my approval of your relationship’ and gave him a wink as she said it. Stiles just rolled his eyes and went along with it.

 

 _Finally_ they made it out of the mall, Stiles letting out a relieved sigh at the fresh air outside. They shoved the bags into the backseat of the jeep and Stiles drove Erica back home, giving her a kiss on the cheek in thanks for helping him out.

 

“See ya later Batman! Have fun tonight!” She said as she got out of the car, throwing him another wink and a wave.

 

He waved back and flashed a smile before turning around and heading home. It was time to go get ready for his date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked it! Date night is next chapter, I’m looking forward to writing it! Thank you for all the comments, kudos and hits (6000 oh my god, I died a little) <3


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not gonna lie, I totally love this chapter, especially the end. It’s kinda cliche but so sweet and I live for that sorta stuff. Hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it! :)

Chapter 19

Once Stiles was back home he quickly jumped in the shower, hoping the distraction would calm him down a little. Feeling the hot water beating down on him helped to loosen up his tense muscles and it washed his nervousness away along with any dirt and grime on his skin. When he finished his shower and got out, it was with a happy smile on his face and feelings of excitement coursing through him.

 

After that Stiles got changed into his new clothes. Erica had picked him out several different shirts and a few pairs of nice jeans, telling him that this way he had a few different outfits if he combined them differently each time.

 

He pulled on a pair of briefs from the selection Erica had bought, white ones, but really he didn’t care either way and he didn’t think Derek would either.

 

Next he pulled on the black jeans, tugging them over his long legs. He struggled slightly because of the tight fit, he was pretty sure they were two sizes too small for him, but Erica had insisted they were perfect.

 

Then he chose out a dark blue button up from the selection of shirts, putting it on and leaving the top two buttons undone as Erica had suggested.

 

Moving to the mirror he checked his reflection, making sure he looked decent and running his fingers through his unruly brown hair to try to get it looking tousled rather than just sticking up randomly and looking like a bird’s nest.

 

Once he was finished he was actually pretty impressed with how he looked - turns out he cleaned up good, who knew? He then sent Erica a picture, as she had instructed. he got back a ‘Damnnn Stiles you look good, Derek’s a lucky man cos I’d tap that’, which made him smile and roll his eyes as he sent her another message saying thank you.

 

Stiles then texted Derek to check when he was going to be picking him up - in about twenty minutes. Since he had some free time, Stiles decided to catch up on some homework while he waited for Derek to show up.

 

The twenty minutes passed much quicker when he was concentrating on physics formulas, and before he knew it Stiles could hear a knock at his door signalling Derek’s arrival.

 

Stiles stood up from his desk and ran down the stairs, almost tripping and falling in his haste but managing to save himself by grabbing the banister. He let out a slightly embarrassed chuckle, knowing Derek probably heard him almost fall, and carried on down the stairs at a more sedate pace until he was stood at the door, pulling it open.

 

He opened the door to see Derek’s partly amused, partly concerned face. Stiles grinned at him before giving him a once over.

 

Derek was wearing black jeans that looked similar to his own, but a little more worn, an olive green sweater, and of course his leather jacket. His stubble was short and neat, and his dark hair was slightly spiked. He looked beautiful.

 

“Hey,” Stiles said, smiling, “you ready?” When Derek just stood staring at him without reply, Stiles frowned.

 

“Um... Derek?” He tried again, reaching out a hand and pressing it to Derek’s shoulder.

 

The touch sent a jolt through Derek and he visibly shook himself before meeting his eyes with an almost embarrassed smile.

 

“Sorry,” Derek said in apology, “you just look... really amazing.”

 

Stiles blushed at that, looking at the ground to try to hide it. It didn’t work though because Derek just touched a palm to his red cheek and tilted his head upwards until he was staring into Derek’s hazel grey irises.

 

Derek was smiling widely, his eyes shining with an emotion Stiles couldn’t decipher. Stiles smiled back shyly and Derek moved forward to kiss him sweetly before pulling back and sliding his palm from Stiles’ cheek, down his neck, and along his arm until he reached his hand, intertwining their fingers together as he grasped Stiles’ hand in his.

 

Derek then tugged on his hand, pulling him towards his Camaro gently. Stiles followed happily, enjoying the feel of Derek’s big warm palm against his. At the car Derek let go of his hand to get in, but once they were both sat down he reached for it again, interlocking their fingers over the gear stick.

 

Stiles looked over at him with another smile, “So, where are we going? What’s the plan?” He asked Derek.

 

“Well, I didn’t want the first date to be too pressured or anything so I went for something relaxed, just the two of us. I hope that’s okay?” He said, glancing over at Stiles to see his reaction.

 

“Yeah that sounds nice. I think if we were out at some fancy restaurant I’d probably do something really embarrassing like spill my food all over myself because I was nervous.”Stiles said with a small laugh.

 

“This is hopefully going to be pretty laid back. I’ve cooked us some food at the loft so we’ll eat and maybe watch a movie? And then I have a little surprise for after.”

 

Stiles perked up at that. The ambiguity of it made him curious. “Yeah that all sounds great,” Stiles said with a smile. He was glad this wasn’t going to be some huge big deal, it really took the pressure off.

 

“Good.” Derek said, smiling over at him quickly before eying the road again.

***

Stepping into the loft was like stepping into a whole different place. It looked like Derek had gone out of his way to make it more homey recently.

 

There were comfy looking throw pillows on the couch and soft blankets draped over the back. The concrete floor was dotted with a variety of plush, neutral toned rugs. There were different lamps around the space all emitting a warm glow.

 

“Derek this place looks amazing.” Stiles said, throwing a grin at him. He was proud of Derek for doing this. It made the loft seem permanent, like he lived in it rather than it just being some place where he slept. Stiles thought it showed he was finally settling down a little instead of being ready to run and leave town at any moment.

 

“Thank you,” Derek said with a smile. “I’m thinking that once the house is built I might give this apartment to someone in the pack. Maybe Erica and Boyd. I’m not sure yet, but I want it to be a safe place people can go to if they need. It’s also pretty hidden away so it could be a safe house of sorts too.”

 

“That sounds great Derek, I think it’s a really good idea.” Stiles said as Derek led him into the kitchen to sit down.

 

On the island in the kitchen there were a few lit candles and a flower in a vase. It all looked pretty romantic and Stiles could feel himself blush thinking about the effort Derek had gone to to make this special.

 

“Do you want anything to drink?” Derek asked as Stiles sat down.

 

“Water is fine thank you.” Stiles said, watching as Derek puttered around the kitchen grabbing glasses and checking on the food he’d left in the oven.

 

Derek set the glass down by him and Stiles thanked him, sipping at the cold water as Derek pulled meat out of the oven and stirred a pot on the stove, grabbing what looked like kale out of the fridge and popped it in another pan on the stove.

 

Stiles waited patiently, watching quietly as Derek moved comfortably around the kitchen, totally at ease. When his plate was placed in front of him his mouth watered immediately. The food looked Gordon Ramsey worthy and smelled delicious and Stiles picked up knife and fork at almost the speed of light.

 

Derek chuckled from where he sat across from him. “It’s lamb on a bed of mash, topped with kale and with a side of cauliflower cheese.”

 

Stiles took a bite, groaning at the taste of the tender seasoned meat with perfectly smooth and creamy mash. “Ugh Derek, where did you learn to cook like this?!” Stiles asked once he’d finished his mouthful, before grabbing another one as he awaited Derek’s answer.

 

“My dad. He was the cook of the house since my mom was much better at baking than cooking. As a kid I’d sit and watch him make dinner all the time, and once I was old enough, he started teaching me properly.” Derek was smiling fondly at the memory, his eyes slightly misty with sadness.

 

“Your dad must have been an amazing cook then because this is delicious.” Stiles said, “My dad can only grill stuff or make chilli, that’s it. So my mom always used to cook for us. She was polish so she knew loads of polish recipes that she’d cook all the time. She taught me a few, and my grandma gave me a polish family cookbook too.”

 

They carried on talking about their families for the rest of the meal, gently conversing back and forth easily with no stilted silences in between.

 

When they’d both finished, Derek whipped out desert. It was almost better than the main meal, some sort of apple cinnamon pastry that melted in your mouth, with delicious hot homemade custard. Stiles might have made some inappropriate noises at the taste, and Derek may have choked slightly on his mouthful, but all in all it was a great success.

 

Once they’d both eaten their dessert, they moved to the couch and curled up together under one of the soft blankets. They turned on a movie and settled comfortably against each other, both smiling and content, wrapped up in each others warm embrace.

 

Neither of them payed much attention to the film, both too happy to exchange soft, sweet kisses throughout the majority of it. Stiles had forgotten about the surprise Derek had mentioned in the car until the movie ended and he was being pulled up off the couch and towards the door.

 

“Where we going?” Stiles asked, a little sleepily, as Derek pulled him towards the door. “You kicking me out Der?”

 

“No, I’m showing you the surprise.” Derek replied quietly, sounding slightly nervous.

 

That caught Stiles’ attention, he was naturally curious and this not knowing was killing him. He followed close behind Derek, who was currently leading him out of the loft by his hand up a narrow stairway that he hadn’t known existed.

 

At the top of the stairway was a door and once Derek opened it and led him out, he realised they were on the roof.

 

The dark night sky stretched out above their heads, studded with bright white stars. The roof was lit up in silver by the pale glow of the moon and as Stiles looked around he noticed a seating area, a huge beanbag type thing scattered with small pillows and a blanket.

 

Stiles was awestruck as Derek led him to the beanbag and sat him down, grabbing the blanket and wrapping it around his shoulders so he wouldn’t get cold. The caring action shook Stiles out of his reverie and he looked up at Derek to find the man looking anxious, his brow furrowed slightly and shoulders tense. Well now that just wouldn’t do.

 

Stiles grabbed Derek’s hand from where it was tucking the blanket around his neck and pulled hard. Derek must not have seen it coming because fell it a graceless heap beside him, slightly flailing limbs making Stiles chuckle - it was like they’d traded places.

 

Once Derek was sat next to him Stiles immediately snuggled into his side, leaning back against the beanbag to admire the night sky.

 

“Derek this is beautiful.” Stiles said quietly, staring at the stars.

 

“Yeah, it is.” Derek whispered in agreement, but when Stiles turned to look at him, Derek was already staring at him softly, the corners of his lips tugged up in a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh I loved writing this so much. I’m totally over here singing “can’t you feel the love tonight” lol. Thank you for all the comments and kudos, as always they’re much appreciated :)


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is super short, mainly because I’m exhausted and also because I’ve managed to pull a muscle in my neck and just can’t get comfy enough to write. I’ll try to make tomorrow’s chapter longer, but for now I’m gonna sleep for twelve hours. Thank you for comments and kudos <3

Chapter 20

They had spent about an hour on the roof, Derek telling Stiles about some of the constellations he knew and what they represented, in both human and werewolf culture; his grandmother used to tell them stories about the stars and the mother moon and he recounted a few of them to Stiles. Stiles had listened intently to his every word, eyes shining with curiosity and something that looked suspiciously like love, but Derek didn’t dare to hope. Stiles could never love him. _Like_ him maybe, enjoy his company sure, but _love_? No. He was responsible for the death of his family, really Stiles should be afraid. Everyone who he ever loved suffered and died.

 

Stiles had seemed to notice though, notice some emotion on his face and the direction his thoughts were heading. Stiles had simply taken his hand in his smaller one and placed it against his chest, Derek’s palm right over his heart and feeling the beat of his steady pulse.

 

“Thank you, Derek. Thank you for bringing me up here, showing me this. And for telling me the stories, I loved it.” Stiles had told him with a smile, his whiskey amber eyes staring into his and shining in the pale moonlight. There was something unspoken at the end of those words, and Derek finally allowed himself to hope. To hope that Stiles could one day love him.

***

Since it was a Friday, Derek suggested that Stiles stay over at his place tonight, asking him shyly and with hope laced in with his words. Stiles had agreed with a smile and shot off a text to his dad to let him know before snuggling back up to his side on the couch.

 

They ended up spooning on the couch facing the TV, Derek’s arms wrapped around Stiles and their legs intertwined, a soft blanket covering them both.

 

When Stiles started drifting off to sleep, Derek gently shook him and woke him again, speaking softly about getting up and going to bed. Stiles just mumbled incoherently under his breath and made some vague gesture with his hand, face smushed into the couch. Derek chuckled and stood up, then reached down and pulled Stiles into his arms before straightening up again.

 

Stiles’ eyes shot open in shock when he felt himself being lifted. Derek just chuckled again and started walking up the spiral staircase towards his room, Stiles cradled in his arms in a bridal carry.

 

Once Stiles had realised he was being carried, he wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck and gave the man a kiss on the cheek.

 

“Thanks Der.” He mumbled sleepily, nosing at his stubbly cheek.

 

Derek smiled at his adorable sleepy state and hugged him even closer to his chest until he reached his bed. He gently deposited Stiles at the edge of his bed, the boy so drowsy he could barely stay upright.

 

Derek quickly undid Stiles’ fly and tugged his pants off, trying to keep his eyes anywhere but Stiles’ crotch, before undoing his button up and fetching a soft worn t-shirt from his drawer. Derek tugged the shirt on Stiles, who was too tired to protest, and then pulled off his own jeans and got his own loose shirt.

 

Once he was sorted he walked back over to the bed, pulled back the covers and pulled Stiles and himself up the mattress so their heads rested on the pillows, then tugged the comforter back over the both of them. Derek then pulled the barely awake Stiles against his chest, his heart growing about two sizes when he saw Stiles snuggle in and blindly search for his hand before grasping it in his and letting out a contented sigh.

 

Derek fell asleep like that, pressed up against Stiles’ warm body under his soft comforter, hand clasped in the slumbering boys grip and a happy little smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed, even though it’s short. Any typos and I’m blaming my kitten this time, if she doesn’t have my full attention she likes to paw at my hands and then bite my phone and I have no energy to check for mistakes. Night everyone :)  
> EDIT: I also have no idea what’s going on with the time line in this fic, I’ve jumped a few days to Friday but oh well


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all like this one, I love a seeing a bit of Derek’s wolf side and I hope you all do too :) as always, thank you all so much for comments and kudos, I swear it shocks me sometimes how nice you all are <3

Chapter 21

Stiles woke up slowly, awakening to the feel of Derek’s strong arms wrapped tightly around his torso. He smiled when he felt a limp hand grasped in his still, recalling grabbing it last night right before he had succumbed to sleep.

 

Now that he was awake though, his bodily functions were nagging at him to get up. But the bed was so _warm_ , and he was just so cozy all curled up in Derek’s embrace. Eventually, he couldn’t stay put any longer and he groaned, attempting to twist out of Derek’s grip.

 

Derek’s muscled arms tightened around him defiantly when he tried to move, pulling him back even closer as he let out a displeased little growl. Stiles sighed, trying again to break loose to no avail. He groaned again, bladder about to burst, turning around so he was facing Derek and beginning to poke him in the face repeatedly.

 

“C’mon you big brute, lemme go.” He mumbled, voice raspy from disuse. Stiles continued poking at Derek, the man releasing another little growl and frowning, before moving his head towards Stiles’ neck and gently biting his blunt human teeth around the skin. Stiles felt himself go instinctually limp, and he let out a low whining noise.

 

“Come on, Der. I’m only gonna go to the bathroom Mr-I-don’t-want-Stiles-to-leave-so-I’ll-bite-him. Seriously Derek I am gonna knee you in the balls in a second, that shits gotta hurt even if you are a werewolf.” Stiles said, pushing at Derek’s huge body. The huge body that _still_ _didn’t_ _move_.

 

Stiles sighed again as Derek unclasped his jaws from his neck and nuzzled there instead, rumbling happily. It was pretty obvious that in his barely conscious state, Derek’s wolf was running the show. So Stiles tried a different tactic - placating the wolf.

 

Stiles reached up, stroking a hand through Derek’s hair. As stupid as it sounded, petting Derek was kind of working. Stiles continued scratchingat Derek’s scalp, also nosing at the mans neck like Derek had done to him. Derek continued rumbling deeply, almost purring. He pushed his head further into Stiles’ hand and his tight grip around him slowly loosened.

 

Quicker than he ever thought he could move, Stiles rolled over away from Derek’s reach, almost falling off the bed but managing to land in a crouch. He breathed a sigh of relief, straightening up and starting to walk towards the bathroom quickly.

 

Shutting the door behind him, he finally relieved himself. Feeling much happier now his bladder wasn’t about to explode, he washed up and walked out the bathroom back towards the bed.

 

On the way to the bed he heard Derek whimpering quietly, and he looked up to see him frowning in his sleep, moving around restlessly on the bed. Stiles felt his heart contract and he quickened his pace, rushing over to the bed and getting in.

 

As soon as he was on the mattress, he found himself being pulled back into Derek’s strong embrace. The man was whining under his breath as he pushed his face into Stiles’ neck, nuzzling almost frantically, even though he was still asleep. Stiles just hugged him close, allowing Derek to scent him.

 

Soon enough, Derek settled back down, lying across Stiles’ body as if trying to pin him down so he couldn’t escape again. Derek fell fully asleep after that, breathing becoming deep and even once more. Stiles smiled and followed his lead, eyes drooping shut.

***

The next time Stiles woke up it was to the smell of food. His stomach grumbled noisily, and he nodded in agreement with it, standing up and walking downstairs to the kitchen.

 

Derek stood in his briefs and a shirt at his stove, cooking something in a frying pan. It was domestic bliss and his heart melted at the sight. He could definitely get used to this.

 

Stiles walked up behind him and pressed against his back, looping his arms around Derek’s waist and hooking his chin over his shoulder to peek at what he was cooking. He also took the chance to sneak a kiss to the cheek.

 

“Smells good, Der,” Stiles said, “good to know your wolf side has retreated for breakfast, if not I’d probably be eating rabbit.” He said, laughing slightly.

 

Derek whipped his head around at that, “Wolf side? What do you mean? Did I do something?” He asked worriedly.

 

“No, Der, calm down. You just sort of...” Stiles trailed off, trying to find the words.

 

“Oh god. I’ve ruined this haven’t I? Stiles I’m sor-“

 

“Hey, no! Nothing to be sorry for! It was just some aggressive snuggling, that’s all. You were sleepy and I guess your wolf was awake but you weren’t? I just needed the bathroom and you didn’t wanna let me out of the bed, I wasn’t _hurt_ or anything.” Stiles rushed out, before Derek could jump to any more conclusions.

 

Derek relaxed at little at that, but obviously he wanted details. “Stiles. What did I do?” He asked, a little strained.

 

“Literally nothing, you just cuddled me and put your teeth to my neck to keep me still. It’s not like you bit down, you just didn’t want me to leave you. And anyway, I escaped.” Stiles said, the last bit with maybe too much pride.

 

“You escaped from a werewolf who had you in their arms with their teeth to your neck?! Stiles I could’ve seriously hurt you!” Derek said, moving away from Stiles as he said it.

 

“Derek Hale, you listen to me.” Stiles said. “You didn’t hurt me, you never would and neither would your wolf. And I escaped by stroking your hair.” He said, matter of factly.

 

Derek looked at him sceptically at that. “Stroking my hair? Seriously Stiles?”

 

“Hey don’t look at me like that, it totally worked! You loosened your hold enough for me to roll away before I could pee myself. And then whined until I got back, you weren’t exactly threatening my life. You acted more like a puppy than anything.” Stiles said, smiling at the thought of Derek as an adorable puppy with a grumpy frown.

 

Derek then frowned himself, which made Stiles laugh quietly. “Let’s just eat.” He said eventually, dishing up the omelettes he had been cooking.

 

“Okay,” Stiles conceded, before pulling Derek in for a long, open mouthed kiss. He pulled back with a smile, giving Derek another quick kiss and sitting down at the island. If Derek didn’t believe that his wolf wouldn’t hurt Stiles, Stiles would just have to find a way to show him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading this one! :)


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one’s a little bit short, but hopefully you like it! :)

Chapter 22

After eating their breakfast - which was _delicious_ , by the way - Stiles decided to do some research on his spark. Derek opted to go for a quick run and he told Stiles he could come too, but he politely declined. Running through the woods when he wasn’t being chased by some evil creature of the night just didn’t have the same appeal.

 

Derek just nodded and got changed into some running clothes before heading out, kissing him hesitantly on the cheek on the way past. Stiles scoffed and pulled him back, giving him a deep, long kiss instead.

 

“Bye Der,” Stiles said softly into his ear after he was finished with his impromptu make out session.

 

Derek cleared his throat, looking slightly dazed. He pulled away slowly, nodding and turning to walk towards the door. “Um... yes, bye.” He mumbled as he slid the door shut.

 

Stiles let out an amused chuckled, turning back to Derek’s laptop once the man had disappeared. He looked up some basic information first: what a spark was and their limitations and weaknesses.

 

About fifteen minutes in, Stiles was already frustrated. The information on sparks was pretty much nonexistent on the internet, really he needed those books Peter had given him. He sighed dejectedly, it was pretty much hopeless.

 

He grabbed his phone from the couch beside him, scrolling through his contacts until he stopped at the P’s.

 

“Hey Peter, I don’t suppose you could do me a favour could you? I’m at the loft.”

***

Ten minutes later, Stiles sat accompanied by Peter on the couch, a huge stack of old books piled up on the coffee table.

 

“Thanks, Peter.” Stiles said, smiling at the man.

 

“It’s no problem Stiles, I enjoy your company.” Peter replied, selecting one of the tomes and flicking to the first page. “Is there anything in particular that we are looking for, or is it just things that are important or interesting?”

 

“Um, for now I think just things that are important or interesting. I just need a general knowledge of what I actually _am_. Once I know all the important things, I can dig a little deeper into other aspects of it.” Stiles answered, picking up his own book. “I’ve found a notepad too so I can jot things down that I might need in the future.” Stiles added; he’d managed to find the notepad in one of the kitchen draws that was used mostly for random things, it was buried under rubber bands and scissors. It’s where he found a pen too, and some post-it notes to bookmark pages without ruining the books by creasing the paper.

 

“Of course. You may also find it useful to speak to Dr Deaton at some point. I may _know_ things, but he is a practitioner of magic itself. It might be helpful for physical demonstrations and such, although I think you will grow to be far more powerful than he could ever be in only a few short weeks of training.” Peter said, eyes still scanning over the page he was reading.

 

“Training? What sort of training?” Stiles asked. “I thought I’d just read the books and be left to figure it out alone.”

 

“You never have to do anything alone, Stiles.” Peter said, looking up from his reading to make eye contact. “I will help you, if you would like me to. I can’t promise I’d be the best at teaching you, but my wife had magic so I do have an idea of what I’m doing, you can trust me. And Dr Deaton isn’t exactly the most... informative man. As a Druid his interest lies in keeping the balance more than anything else, which could mean he’d be reluctant to teach you things that are more offensive rather than defensive, such as weapons and the like.”

 

“I’d be really happy to have you teach me Peter,” Stiles said, relieved he had someone to help him, leaning over to hug the man, “thank you.”

 

Peter patted his back and returned the hug softly. “You have nothing to thank me for Stiles. As my first suggestion as your teacher though, I advise you let Derek know about all this. My nephew loves jumping to conclusions, and I feel he could help you with your magic by being your anchor, just like you are for him.”

 

“I’m Derek’s anchor? I thought it was anger?” Stiles asked, pulling away from Peter with a confused frown.

 

“Well, now that all of the people who killed our family are dead, I assume his doesn’t have much to be angry about anymore. And you are special to his wolf, I can see that in how he acts. You are his anchor and more.” Peter said, turning back to his book, signalling the end of the conversation.

 

“ _And_ _more_? What does that mean?” Stiles asked.

 

“You would have to speak to Derek about that, it is not my place to say.” Peter replied, pretty damn vaguely - much to Stiles’ frustration.

 

He sighed, picking up his own book again and starting to read the small print on the yellowed pages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do love a bit of Peter action, he’s secretly one of my favourites... thank you for comments and kudos! :)


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of dialogue in this one! Chapters might end up getting shorter/less frequent as I’m back at school tomorrow *wipes away tear*. I’ll try keep up with a chapter a day but I can’t promise anything!

Chapter 23

Derek came home from his run to find Stiles sat on his sofa beside Peter, both of them engrossed in the old looking books they were holding.

 

“Um... what are you two doing?” Derek asked, frowning.

 

“Want to come sit down? I have some things to explain.” Stiles said, patting the couch beside him. Derek’s frown deepened, shoulders tensing as he sat down warily.

 

“Ok well, you know how I’m a spark, don’t you? It’s how I made the mountain ash barrier at the club when the kanima was around.” Stiles said, he seemed a little nervous, which made Derek even more tense.

 

“Yes? Is that what this is about?” Derek asked.

 

“Yeah um, Peter says I could become powerful, even enough to be an emissary one day. He wants to teach me, train me so that I can be stronger. I’d be able to protect myself and the pack. Peter thinks you might be able to help me, what do you think?” Stiles asked, toying with the bottom of his borrowed shirt.

 

“Thats it? I think it’s fine, as long as it isn’t going to harm you.” Derek frowned, confused. “Why were you acting nervous, is there something else?”

 

“No, I just... didn’t know how you’d feel about it. I didn’t want it to change anything.” Stiles said, shrugging slightly but looking relieved.

 

“No, it doesn’t have to change anything. In fact, if you can protect yourself better, it’ll stop me worrying about you so much when you run blindly into danger.” Derek said, eyebrows raised in a slightly amused expression, tension completely gone from his body.

 

“Well if I have magic, it will stop _me_ worrying so much when _you_ run blindly into danger because I’ll be able to actually _help_ your self-sacrificing ass.” Stiles said, eyes narrowed in defiance.

 

Derek just rolled his eyes and shook his head fondly, before turning his head to Peter. “How do you think I can help him?” He asked his uncle.

 

“You can anchor his magic, just as he anchors your wolf.” Peter said, a knowing glint in his eye.

 

“What else did you spill about me whilst I was out?” Derek asked, a slight growl in his voice.

 

“He didn’t tell me anything, Der. Just was vague and annoying and told me to ask you later because it wasn’t his place.” Stiles said, giving Peter a quick glare.

 

“Good.” Derek said, a little relieved that his uncle hadn’t exposed _all_ his secrets. So, when will you start training?” Derek asked.

 

“Hm... I’m not sure. Probably soon though, once Stiles is happy with his research.” Peter replied.

 

“Is that what all the books are for?” Derek asked, looking at all the old tomes piled on his coffee table.

 

“Yes, do want to help?” Stiles asked, looking at Derek hopefully.

 

“Sure, I’ll have to shower first though.” Derek replied, pulling at his tank top that was damp with sweat and grimacing.

 

He smirked smugly when he caught the faint scent of arousal coming from Stiles, looking up at the boy to see his pupils dilated as his tongue poked out to lick his lips.

 

“Ok, well Stiles, since my nephew is going to help you, I might as well leave. Especially with all the hormones wafting around in here.” Peter said as he stood from the couch and made his way towards the door.

 

Stiles coughed, embarrassed and blushing, tearing his eyes from Derek and turning to Peter. “Um... yeah, thanks again Peter.”

 

“No problem.” The man said with a small smile, walking out the door.

 

With Peter gone, Stiles turned back to Derek. “So... you said something about a shower?” Stiles asked, a glint in his eye.

 

Derek just chuckled and kissed his mate deeply. “Maybe another time.” He said, laughing when Stiles let out a whine and chased his lips as he pulled away.

 

When he stood up, Stiles flopped down on the couch, groaning as he threw an arm over his eyes. “Ugh, Derek... You kill me with sexual frustration!” He said dramatically, gesturing to the tightness in his pants.

 

Derek just laughed again, but he could feel his eyes shifting as his wolf urged him to help out his mate with his... situation. Instead he just pulled Stiles’ arm from his face, giving him another quick peck.

 

“I’ll be about 15 minutes, put some coffee on so it’s ready when I come back.” Derek said, pulling away and heading up the stairs.

 

“Your ass looks amazing in those shorts by the way!” Stiles shouted as he disappeared at the top of the stairs.

 

Derek shook his head with a chuckle, but he felt his wolf preening and puffing up its chest proudly and he knew he was wearing a smug smile no matter how much he willed it away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Thank you for comments and kudos, I’m glad everyone is liking this story :) also, 8000 hits! Oh my god thank you all <3


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is pretty short, but it’s kind of a rollercoaster of emotions so be prepared! Also, I need to know your guys’ stance on smut? Should I add it or not? I’ve never written smut and I’m not gonna lie, I’m a straight teenage girl so I have no idea how it’d turn out, but would you like me to give it a go at some point? :)  
> EDIT: there’s a mention of Kate Argent in this chapter and it’s implied that she pushed Derek to have sex with her, so if this could be triggering for you please be cautious or just ask in the comments for overview of the chapter instead of reading it and I’ll happily do that <3

Chapter 24

After his shower, Derek came downstairs to help Stiles with his research. Stiles sat cross legged on the couch, still in his briefs and t-shirt, book in hand and his face rested on his palm.

 

And as the warm sunlight filtered through the huge window in the loft, Derek was struck with how incredibly beautiful Stiles was.

 

His bright amber eyes shone, whiskey irises dancing as he read the small words in the old book. The long, dark lashes than framed his eye fanned against his cheek every time he blinked and his brows furrowed when he read something he didn’t understand, his upturned nose crinkling when he read something particularly strange. His dark moles were like striking constellations against his pale skin, which was adorned with a slight flush on his cheeks. Stiles’ pink lips were slightly pursed, bottom lip being pulled into his mouth every few minutes, leaving it moist and slightly reddened.

 

Derek felt his eyes flash blue as his inner wolf panted happily, tongue lolled out in a wolfy grin. He closed his eyes shook his head slightly, reopening his eyes and knowing they were back to their normal greenish hue.

 

Derek walked over to Stiles, leaning down and cupping the back of his neck before pulling him into a crushing kiss. Stiles jerked a little in surprise, but soon got with the program and began kissing him back eagerly, one hand coming up to grasp at his shirt, the other placed gently against the side of his neck as his lips parted in an invitation. The kiss deepened, their tongues exploring each other’s mouths.

 

Stiles suddenly pulled Derek as he began to lay along the couch, tugging Derek along with him to lie above him. He grinned against Derek’s mouth when he followed without resistance, Stiles’ legs spreading apart so he could fit snugly in between.

 

They continued kissing intensely for what seemed like hours, but was probably only a few minutes. Stiles then whined, trying to press his hips into Derek’s, but Derek just pulled back, resting his forehead against Stiles’ whilst he caught his breath.

 

“Not yet,” Derek said eventually, eyes downcast as if he was afraid of what Stiles’ response would be.

 

“Okay.” Stiles replied softly, gently stroking Derek’s cheek.

 

“Okay? Really? You’re not mad?” Derek asked as he pulled away to look at Stiles, seemingly confused.

 

Stiles felt his heart shatter into about a million pieces at that. God, he wished he could resurrect Kate fucking Argent just to kill her all over again, slowly and painfully, for what she did to Derek.

 

“Derek, we never _ever_ have to do _anything_ if you’re not ready for it. Ever. If you never want to have sex, that’s fine. I will never force you to do anything you don’t want to. Sure I might have to go jerk off all the time, but if you don’t want it, neither do I. You just tell me when you’re ready. You are more than worth waiting for.” Stiles said, stern but somehow still soft, looking directly into Derek’s eyes.

 

Derek stared back at him, as if searching his eyes for the truth. He must have found it because his eyes grew damp and he flung his arms around Stiles, burying his face into his chest.

 

“She always said that I should want it. If she wanted it, then so should Ior it meant I didn’t love her.” Derek whispered, body shaking with uncontrolled emotions.

 

Stiles felt anger building in his chest at those words, rage boiling the blood inside his veins. “She was _wrong_.” He said, voice deadly cold. He pressed Derek even tighter into his chest, hand smoothing up and down his spine in soothing motions as his other hand brushed through Derek’s dark locks.

 

“She was wrong, Derek. I love you and I will _never_ hurt you like that.” Stiles vowed, not even noticing the words that had slipped out of his mouth unbidden.

 

Derek slowly lifted his head from Stiles’ chest, eyes red and wet as he stared at Stiles in what looked like shock.

 

“You love me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that was okay for you all! Sorry for the little cliff hanger... Thank you for comments and kudos <3


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all like this one because I do! Thank you for comments and kudos and hits, they keep me motivated :)

Chapter 25

Stiles eyes widened. Oops. He didn’t exactly mean to say that yet...

 

“Um... yes, I do. But I don’t expect you to feel the same way, at least not yet. I love you though, kind of a lot.” Stiles said, voice shy but also strong, certain of his feelings.

 

When Derek didn’t speak, Stiles felt sinking dread coil in his stomach and he fought to keep the emotion at bay - he didn’t want Derek smelling it and thinking he was even more pathetic. God, they’d only been on one date! Derek didn’t love him, what the hell was he thinking? Stiles and his big fucking mouth, look at where it’s gotten him now. He shoved away the hurt into the back of his mind and decided he’d let it all out when he got home instead.

 

“Okay, I’m just gonna... go.” Stiles said quietly, starting to get up off the couch. His vision was already starting to go blurry with unshed tears by the time he’d reached the door.

 

Stiles closed his eyes as he reached out a hand to pull the door open, not caring if it made the tears that had been welling up in his eyes spill out down his cheeks.

 

He had probably known deep down that it wouldn’t work out, Derek could never love him. He’d killed so many innocent people, he had even hurt _Derek_. God this was all his own damn fault, he didn’t have to tell Derek he loved him and he went ahead and did it anyway. He wished he hadn’t even said anything, he should’ve just comforted Derek like a normal person, not told him he loved him, not after a confession about a horrible past relationship. He was so damn _stupid_.

***

When Derek heard the words ‘I love you’ directed at him with such conviction, for the first time in _years_ ,well... he was a little shocked to say the least. No one had truly loved him since Laura had died - it was sad, but also true. He wasn’t denying that he never went out and _tried_ to find love, but nonetheless, Derek hadn’t felt love in a very, very long time.

 

So when Stiles - _incredible_ , _smart_ , _beautiful_ _Stiles_ \- had uttered those words, he felt overwhelmed. His wolf was howling with joy, his heart was beating overdrive, and he didn’t know how to even process it.

 

He must have been sat in his shocked stupor for a while, because when he shook himself out of his reverie, Stiles wasn’t on the couch anymore, he was stood by the door ready to leave. And he smelt of salty tears and sour hurt.

 

Derek realised that it must have looked bad, him not saying anything after Stiles just told him he loved him, and rushed to rectify the situation.

 

Derek stood up quickly and almost ran to Stiles, even though he was only a few feet away from him. Once he reached the boy he grasped his wrist where his hand lay on the door handle, tugged Stiles so he was facing him, and pulled him close to press their lips together in a tender kiss.

 

Derek gently stroked his thumb across Stiles’ cheekbone as they kissed, feeling moisture against his skin and a horrible sense of guilt crashing over him at the tears on his thumb.

 

His mate was _crying_ because he couldn’t get out of his damn head long enough to tell him he loved him back. Derek was so _stupid_ , Stiles had needed him and he just didn’t react - what the hell kind of boyfriend does that? Especially after Stiles had just comforted him over one of the hardest things he’s ever had to admit, and told him that he would never pressure him into anything with a steady heartbeat.

 

Derek pulled away, resting his head against Stiles’, his eyes slightly wet now too. “Stiles, god I’m so sorry, I love you, I love you so much, I’m sorry.” Derek said, slightly frantically as he cradled Stiles’ face in his big warm hands.

 

Stiles’ eyes shot open at that. “You - you love me?” He asked, eyes wide and voice breaking.

 

“So much Stiles, I love you more than I dare to admit. You’re my _mate_ , Stiles. And god, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, this was all just so new and I didn’t want to scare you off with lifelong committed relationship. I’m sorry I made you sad by not responding to you too - I was in shock, no one has ever loved me since my family, and you said it, you said you _loved_ me.” Derek said, damp eyes full of sorrow and regret, but also shining with love and hope.

 

“Mate?” Stiles asked quietly, his own eyes red but almost awed by Derek’s confession.

 

“Yes - I’ll tell you everything, I just need to know... do you still love me? Or did I ruin it already?” Derek questioned, staring at the ground as he awaited Stiles’ answer anxiously.

 

Stiles eyes softened. “Of course I still love you, you big doofus. It’ll take more than that to get rid of me.” Stiles said, tilting Derek’s chin up so the man was looking into his eyes.

 

“I love you, Derek Hale.” He said warmly, a smile curling at the corners of his lips.

 

“I love you too.” Derek replied, feeling his own smile grow on his face as elation fluttered in his chest behind his rib cage, deep in his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you all enjoy? I just love all the feels tbh :)


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn’t the most interesting, it’s mostly just information. I was going to do a time skip, but I feel every writer interprets the mates trope differently, and this it my personal interpretation of it. There’s a little cuteness at the end though too, hope you enjoy :) also, any mistakes and let me know - I haven’t really checked this properly, just skimmed over it.

Chapter 26

“So... mates?” Stiles questioned once he’d pulled back from the kiss to breathe, curled around Derek on the couch, all evidence of his previous tears gone and his face wearing a smile.

 

“Yes, we’re mates. What do you want to know?” Derek asked, knowing full well Stiles would burst if he held back his curiosity any longer.

 

“Well firstly, what exactly does it actually mean? Does it change our relationship in any way? Is it forced on you - is the decision to be with me _yours_ , and not your wolf’s? Does it work even though I’m human? Does this change anything in the pack? And will I ever get pregnant?” Stiles asked in a flurry of questions, ticking them off on his long fingers as he listed each of them.

 

“Being mates means... it means love, above all else. It’s about being perfect for one another, being your other half. It’s kind of like soulmates but not as... cliche. It doesn’t have to change our relationship, but it might make it more intense. If we carry on we will eventually form the start of a mate bond, sort of a connection. The bond is cemented by, well... mating. Once that happens we will be able to feel each other’s emotions, maybe get a location on where the other is, or even see through each other’s eyes after a few months, if the bond it strong. We might end up quite clingy and needy for a while after the bond is solidified, and we won’t want to be alone or at away from each other, but other than that I don’t think it would change anything. It would just bring us closer.” Derek said, a hopeful and fond look on his face. Stiles nodded encouragingly for him to continue, eyes lighting up with interest at his words.

 

“Hold on, I’m trying to remember your other questions. Um... oh.This is _not_ forced on me. It’s my decision, and my decision only. Being mates doesn’t make me blind to reason - I never started a relationship with you when you were sixteen, you were too young and I understood that. Don’t get me wrong, my wolf is _thrilled_ \- over the _moon_ thrilled.” Derek said, hoping for a laugh from Stiles at his horrible attempt at humour.

 

Stiles did chuckle at that, a grin forming on his lips as he listened to Derek intently, gazing up into his beautiful multicoloured eyes. He nodded when he was ready for Derek to continue.

 

“What species you are doesn’t really affect the bond, but if you are supernatural, the bond can be more intense than for a human. However though, you’re not exactly completely human, are you? You are a spark, so I guess you will feel the bond to the same strength as me. Being human doesn’t change anything though, doesn’t make you insignificant or any less than me.” Derek assured. “My father was human and he was my mother’s mate.” Derek added, a hint of sadness in his voice. He smiled though when he felt Stiles’ hand slip into his, interlocking their fingers and stroking his thumb across his knuckles.

 

He took a deep breath and carried on answering Stiles’ litany of questions, “It won’t change much in the pack, but some members will maybe scent mark you or do something to show that they acknowledge you as being my mate. They might do it even subconsciously. Being mates can also strengthen pack ties and other bonds between pack members.” Derek said, a thoughtful expression on his face. “I think Isaac already did it though, scent marked you, I mean.”

 

“Oh yeah, at school, the hug.” Stiles said, remembering how the teen had been shy about asking him. “Hey, you never answered my last question.” Stiles said suddenly.

 

“And what would that be?” Derek asked, confused.

 

“Will I ever get pregnant?” Stiles asked, genuinely worried.

 

“No, Stiles. To my knowledge there are no reasons you would suddenly gain the ability to conceive, grow, and birth a child.” Derek said, rolling his eyes, even though he was smiling.

 

“It was a valid concern!” Stiles defended. “Well, you weren’t joking when you said you were going to tell me everything. I think that’s the most I’ve ever heard you say in one sitting.” Stiles said, nudging Derek’s bicep playfully.

 

“Oh really, making jokes are we?” Derek asked with a predatory grin, showing just a hint of fang.

 

Stiles just grinned back as he tried to shuffle subtly away from Derek to make his escape. He was confused though when Derek ignored him and stood up, but his eyes widened when the man pulled off his shirt in one fluid movement, exposing his gorgeous muscles back and beautiful tattoo.

 

“Um... Derek?” He asked, trying to swallow the influx of saliva that had just flooded his mouth. His eyebrows raised almost into his hairline when he saw Derek’s hands unbutton his jeans before pulling them down quickly. And oh holy Jesus Derek goes commando. Damn his ass was amazing.

 

When Derek started to shift, he understood. He watched entranced as fur grew across tanned skin and fingers shortened into toes that framed large paws. He watched until the wolf stood before him, dark as the night and blue eyes glowing.

 

“Hey you.” Stiles said softly as Derek padded towards him. “Why’d you shift?” He asked, before being flung backwards on the couch as a two hundred pound wolf lay right on top of him.

 

“Oh... yeah okay you win. Now get off, you’re heavy as fuck.” Stiles said, wheezing slightly at the weight on his chest and spluttering as soft fur tickled his mouth.

 

Derek didn’t listed though, just looked him dead in the eye before leaning down and licking a huge wet stripe up his face, from chin to forehead.

 

Stiles gaped stupidly at Derek, who managed to look smug even as a wolf. “Derek!” Stiles eventually shouted, “Oh my god, eugh, wolf spit, ew.” He complained as he wiped a hand across his face to get said spit off.

 

When he looked back at Derek his tongue was looked out and he was panting, Stiles thought he might be thirsty, before realising he was _laughing_ at him - his own mate!

 

Stiles glared mutinously at his boyfriend. “I will get you back for that.” He promised darkly, then released a put-upon sigh as he succumbed to Derek’s immense warm weight above him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do love some cute wolf Derek! As usual, thank you for comments and kudos <3


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for not posting yesterday, I was pretty busy and then I was just too tired to even attempt to write the chapter. Hopefully this longer one makes up for it. It has a little bit of Scott’s POV and of course some fluff at the end :)

Chapter 27

Since it was the weekend, Scott decided that he would go and see Stiles. Really he needed to apologise, but he also wanted to hear Stiles out. There’s got to be _some_ reason he’s with Derek, right?

 

The whole argument had sort of sent the pack into disarray, it was like there was a direct split between who agreed with him, and who agreed with Stiles. He figured that since he was the alpha, it was his job to sort it out.

 

Derek had said when he was first turned that pack was family - and he didn’t really listen to anything Derek said because he didn’t really trust him - but his instincts were telling him he had to fix it, so here he was, stood on the Stilinski house porch, knocking on the door.

 

It wasn’t Stiles that answered though, to Scott’s surprise, it was the sheriff who opened the door, looking just as surprised to see him.

 

“Scott.” John greeted evenly, “What are you doing here? I haven’t seen you in a while.” The sheriff said, a hint of stern accusation and disappointment in his tone that made Scott cringe.

 

Scott knew he’d been a bad friend - Stiles had pointed that out for him - but the sheriff was like a second father to him, and it wasn’t a nice feeling nice to know he was disappointed in him. Scott looked up to John a lot, he was kind of the perfect male role model really - he was kind and protected the town and he was always there for his mom, but knowing he had hurt the man’s _son_. The sheriff would probably never forgive him. It made Scott’s previous faint flicker of anger disappear.

 

“I’m... I’m sorry, sir. I don’t know how much you know, but I know I haven’t been there for Stiles like I should’ve been. After the whole nogitsune incident, it was hard to just switch back to seeing him as my brother instead of the monster who killed Allison. I know that is no excuse... but I think I need to apologise. I think I really hurt him the other day and I need to find him. Can you please tell me where he is?” Scott asked finally after his explanation, puppy dog eyes staring pleadingly into the John’s blue ones.

 

“Aw, hell.” John said with a sigh. He was too damn old to be dealing with teenage drama. As far as he was concerned, Stiles and Scott were brothers and no matter how mad you get at family, you always forgive them at some point. “Listen kid, it’s not me you have to be apologising to. Stiles- he really struggled after what happened, you know? He really needed his brother to pull him back from all the guilt and self-loathing, and you weren’t there for him. I know, I know, it was hard for you.” The sheriff cut in before the defensive words could even be spoken from Scott’s open mouth.

 

“Point is, you weren’t there when he needed you. And not just after the nogitsune either so you can’t use that excuse. You weren’t there for him _at_ _all_ , since you because a werewolf at least. Derek has been there though, and Derek has been through a lot himself. He’s making Stiles really happy, happy like he hasn’t been in months. So I don’t want to hear you bad-mouthing their relationship either. As far as I can tell, those two love each other, and I don’t want you insinuating anything less.” John said sternly, giving Scott a threatening look to show he was completely serious.

 

“I won’t, Mr Stilinski, I promise...” Scott said, looking at the ground in shame because he’d already done that.

 

“See to it that you don’t. They’re at Derek’s place, Stiles spent the night there.” John replied, done with his lecture for now.

 

“Okay, thank you.” Scott said with a grateful nod as he headed out the door. Time to go see Stiles.

***

When he arrived at the loft he wasn’t exactly sure what to expect, but the sound of soft, slow breathing that was only found in sleep wasn’t it. It was well after noon, so he would’ve thought thatthey’d have been awake. He cautiously knocked on the door anyway, hoping that Stiles wouldn’t be too grouchy if he’d just woken him up.

 

The door opened to a disgruntled looking Stiles who was wearing Derek’s clothes, judging by how the shirt hung off his shoulders and the scent of him. His hair was stuck up in all directions and he was rubbing his eyes sleepily. Scott then looked down and saw a huge black wolf stood at his side, teeth bared defensively. Ah... Derek.

 

“Um... hi Stiles.” Scott said nervously.

 

Stiles eyes shot open widely at that, before narrowing angrily. “What do you want, Scott.” He gritted out.

 

Scott flinched a little at Stiles‘ hostile tone. “I wanted to apologise...” he replied.

 

Derek growled lowly and Stiles placed a gentle hand on his head to calm him. At the soft touch Derek went silent and nuzzled Stiles’ hand before turning around and heading upstairs. Once Derek had disappeared, Stiles turned back to Scott.

 

“You have five minutes.” Stiles said shortly, pulling the door open wide so Scott could enter.

 

Scott was shocked when he walked into the loft. It looked drastically different to the cold, lonely place it once was. Now it looked... _cosy_. Pillows and blankets were strewn around the couch, thick rugs covered the concrete floor. It actually looked liveable. Stiles led him over to the kitchen, turned on the coffee pot and pulled out two mugs and gestured for Scott to sit down at the island.

 

Scott took a deep breath before beginning. “I know I’ve been a horrible friend, but I want to apologise. I’m so sorry, Stiles, I really am. I know I wasn’t there for you at all, but I want to be. And I’m willing to hear you out about you and Derek, I want to know about what’s going on with you, I want to hang out and play video games again like we used to. I miss my brother... I know it’s my fault that it ended up like this in the first place but I want to fix it.” Scott said, eyes desperate and pleading.

 

Stiles sighed deeply and closed his eyes once Scott had finished, looking up quickly when he heard Derek coming. He relaxed at the sight of the man, tension bleeding from his body. Derek walked around the island and pecked Stiles’ cheek as he squeezed his shoulder, moving over to the mugs to pour the coffee, passing a full mug to Stiles who smiled at him gratefully.

 

Scott watched the whole exchange slightly confused. Derek was acting sort of _sweet_. It was weird. He could tell the sheriff was right about Stiles being happy though, as soon as Derek had appeared waves of contentment had rolled off him. He had a glint of something in his eye, something that hadn’t been there for a long time. And it looked suspiciously like hope.

 

“Um... should I leave?” Scott asked, unsure of what he was supposed to do now.

 

“For now. I’ll text you later, I need some time to think.” Stiles said, leaning into Derek’s shoulder where the man stood beside him.

 

Scott nodded, standing up and heading towards the door, turning back to Stiles before he left. “I’m sorry, Stiles.” He said before walking out the door. The only thing he could do now was wait for Stiles to be ready.

***

“You okay?” Derek asked Stiles once Scott had left the building, stroking a hand through Stiles’ hair where his head lay against his shoulder.

 

“I don’t know what to do.” Stiles said sadly, leaning into his gentle touch.

 

“You don’t have to decide now. You can take all the time you need, Stiles. If he really is sorry, he will wait.” Derek reassured, pulling Stiles up and towards the couch to sit in his lap.

 

“Thanks, Der.” Stiles said, smiling slightly. “I love you.” He added, giving Derek a sweet kiss.

 

“I love you.” Derek replied, leaning down to nuzzle Stiles’ neck before placing a soft kiss there.

 

Stiles hummed contentedly, “I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of hearing you say that.”

 

Derek kissed him again. “And I’ll never get tired of saying it.” He replied quietly, smoothing a thumb over Stiles’ cheekbone. Stiles smiled at the action, tilting his head into Derek’s gentle hand, gaze filled with love and fondness. Derek pulled him into another tender kiss, their identical happy smiles pressing together as he did.

 

When they pulled apart, Derek rested his forehead against Stiles’. “I’m so happy right now.” He whispered.

 

“Me too.” Stiles replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Thank you all for comments and kudos :)


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is pretty short, but very sweet. Careful you don’t get any cavities, because this might rot your teeth with how sweet Derek is :) Side note: I might start posting every other day instead of every day, because I think that, one, it would be way less stressful, and two, the chapters would be longer and better quality maybe?

Chapter 28

“What do you want for dinner?” Derek asked Stiles, who was still curled up on his lap with his head resting on Derek’s firm chest.

 

“Hm... what do you have in?” Stiles asked, “I’ll cook tonight since you cooked last night.” He added after thinking for a second.

 

“You don’t need to,” Derek assured, “but I certainly wouldn’t mind it. I’ll have to go check the kitchen and see what I have.” He said, pecking Stiles on the forehead before lifting him off his lap to stand up.

 

Stiles grumbled a little in protest at being manhandled but settled down into the couch whilst Derek walked off into the kitchen. The man reappeared a few minutes later, smiling fondly at Stiles.

 

“We’ve got pasta and a bunch of random vegetables. I remember you saying something about a polish pasta recipe your mom taught you, maybe you can make it for us? If we have everything I mean, but I can always go to the store to grab stuff.” Derek said quite quickly, seeming adorably excited at the prospect of Stiles cooking a polish meal.

 

“Sure,” Stiles said with a smile. “Let me go check if you have the spices I need, you might have to go buy a few herbs too.” He said as he stood up and stretched his arms above his head with a wide yawn.

 

When he heard a quiet growl Stiles turned to Derek to ask him what was wrong, only to see him staring at the pale strip of skin that was showing from where his shirt had ridden up. Stiles immediately blushed and tugged the shirt down again, looking up to Derek to see his gleaming electric blue eyes.

 

“What’s that all about?” Stiles asked still blushing as he cleared his throat, gesturing to the glowing eyes.

 

Derek’s bright blue irises then faded away into his hazel grey human ones. Derek sighed and rubbed his face with closed eyes.

 

“I’m sorry. Right now, now that I’ve told you that you’re my mate and you’ve accepted that, my wolf wants to... claim. And mark. The wolf is fighting me to do that, but I keep shoving it back because I don’t want to scare you away. That’s what the eyes and growling were about, my wolf wants dominance.” Derek said, looking ashamed.

 

“Derek. Firstly, you can’t control what you wolf wants, to be honest I’m pretty flattered that your wolf wants me, I know I’m not exactly gorgeous like you. Secondly, you need to tell me this stuff. I don’t like seeing you have to suppress a part of yourself, I love you, wolf and all. I’m not opposed to you marking me, in fact I’d probably enjoy it. Maybe not the claiming part yet though, I don’t exactly know what it means but I can guess my dad would probably shoot you if you tried it.” Stiles replied, wearing a slightly amused expression.

 

Derek frowned, “Not gorgeous like me? Stiles you are so, _so_ beautiful and I can’t believe you don’t see that. _I_ think you’re gorgeous, even if you don’t.” Derek said firmly, moving over to Stiles and grasping his chin, tilting his head until he was staring deep into his whiskey eyes.

 

Stiles’ eyes - though he would deny it forever if anyone asked - began to water slightly at Derek’s proclamation. He was always the one who wasn’t good enough, the lonely, weird looking spaz of a sheriff’s son. Stiles was ignored at best and tormented at worst, but to know that Derek - perfect, muscled, model looking Derek - thought he was _beautiful_ and _gorgeous_ , when Stiles had only ever been told he was worthless and undesirable was... overwhelming, to say the least.

 

Derek kissed Stiles chastely. “I love your mouth, how it feels against mine and all the never-ending words it produces.” He said with a soft, teasing smile, before moving to Stiles cheek to press a feather-light kiss against one of his moles. “I love your moles and all their patterns, they’re like constellations that I could trace with my fingers for hours.” Derek whispered as he brushed his fingers across them in demonstration, then moving up to place a gentle kiss to each of Stiles’ closed eyelids. “I love your eyes. God they’re beautiful, they shine gold when the light hits them and they show every emotion you feel if you just look hard enough.” He said, smoothing a warm thumb across the delicate skin of his eyelid. Derek’s other hand brushed against Stiles’ were it was fisted in Derek’s shirt, pulling it up to his face and kissing the tips of his fingers. “I love your fingers, they’re always moving and I can barely ever keep my eyes off them, they’re so gentle when you touch me and your hand fits in mine so perfectly.” He interlocked their fingers as he said it, pressing their palms together between them.

 

“Derek...” Stiles whispered, tears finally spilling down his cheeks.

 

“Don’t ever doubt that I don’t think you’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen, Stiles.” Derek said quietly, kissing Stiles deeply before pulling him to his chest in a warm hug.

 

“I love you.” Stiles said, muffled against the skin of Derek’s neck where he’d decided to bury his face.

 

“I love you too.” Derek replied as he traced circles into Stiles back under his shirt where he’d managed to sneak his hand. “And if I have to tell you every single day how beautiful I think you are for the rest of our lives until you believe it yourself, then I will.” He said as he pressed a kiss to Stiles’ temple.

 

Stiles just hugged him tighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed, I really loved writing this. The amount of fluff in this story is unbelievable, lol. Thank you for comments and kudos <3 (10,000 hits too oh my god I’m shook)


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! I finally have an actual (rough) schedule of updating every Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday. I also have a beta now, though this chapter is still unbeta’d and chapters will continue to be until we sync up our stuff because we’re in different time zones :)

Chapter 29

Derek did end up needing to go to the store for a few things for Stiles’ pasta, so now he wandered the brightly lit isles of the supermarket, searching for some sort of fancy herb.

 

Derek was so absorbed in his task that he didn’t even hear the beta approaching until they were only a few feet behind him, and he internally kicked himself for not being aware of his surroundings.

 

“Derek, hey.” A female voice said and he spun around with a sigh to face Erica, who was wearing a particularly evil grin on her painted red lips.

 

“Hello, Erica.” Derek said dryly, steeling himself for the onslaught of teasing he knew he was about to endure.

 

“You and Stiles sure had fun this weekend, huh? I can’t even tell your scents apart they’re so mingled. It smells like you rolled in him.” She said with a wicked grin and raised eyebrow.

 

Derek rolled his eyes. “I did not _roll_ in him, Erica. And I smell like this because we’re mates.”

 

“I _knew_ it!” She exclaimed, “Have you told him?” Erica asked.

 

“Yes-“ Derek started, but was interrupted by Erica squealing in delighted as she clapped her hands together excitedly.

 

“I’m so happy for you!” She burst out, throwing her arms around him in a unexpected hug, making Derek stumble until he regained his balance enough to hug her back. “I just knew you guys would get your shit together eventually, you’re gonna be so great for each other!”

 

Derek huffed and patted her back, “Thanks, Erica.” He said.

 

“So, what are you doing here? Shopping for condoms?” She joked teasingly, a mischievous glint in her brown eyes.

 

Derek glared at her, then rolled his eyes. “No. I’m grabbing some stuff for Stiles’ pasta. It’s polish.” He added, smiling fondly at the memory of Stiles before he left, the boy humming as he rooted around the kitchen for pots and pans.

 

“Oh wow, you really _are_ smitten, aren’t you?” Erica said with a grin.

 

Derek shrugged, “I love him. And he loves me.” The corner of his lip twitched up at that.

 

Erica squealed again, smacking his arm. “You guys are so _cute_! We need to do something together, a movie night, anything, it’ll be like old times! I’d suggest a double date, but we can’t leave out Isaac.”

 

As they wandered around the store, Erica carried on chatting excitedly about the future pack night, telling Derek about the happenings at school, the drama with Scott and the rest of the pack. By the time Derek had found the needed ingredients, he was up to date on the issues with Scott and his betas and the divide between them. As it turns out, only Liam and Hayden actually agreed with Scott. The rest of the betas were apparently ignoring the true alpha, which Derek admitted made him feel a little satisfaction.

 

When they finally reached the checkout, Erica gave Derek a hug goodbye, before walking off to do the rest of her shopping with a smile, reminding him to text her when he and Stiles were free so they could arrange the pack night.

 

He nodded in confirmation, paying for his things at the till, then turning and leaving the store with a smile.

***

Back at the loft, Derek came home to see Stiles murmuring under his breath as he chopped up peppers, tomatoes and cabbage, spinning around the kitchen and stirring a steaming pot on the stove before returning to the chopping board on the island.

 

“Hey.” Derek called out softly.

 

Stiles turned his head at the sound of his voice, “Hey. You got the stuff?” Stiles asked with a bright smile.

 

“Yeah.” Derek replied, placing the bag containing the herbs on the island next to Stiles.

 

“Thank you.” Stiles said softly, pulling him in for a quick kiss, to which Derek happily complied.

 

“It smells really good.” Derek said, inhaling deeply to scent the delicious aroma of meat and spices that wafted through the loft.

 

“Hopefully it’ll taste good too, I haven’t made this in ages.” Stiles said, stirring the boiling pasta.

 

“I’m sure it will.” Derek reassured, pecking his cheek. “You need any help?” He asked.

 

“Um... you could carry on chopping this for me? I need to make the sauce to go with the meat. You like mushrooms, right?”

 

“Yeah, I like them.” Derek replied as he moved to finish chopping up the cabbage.

 

Soon enough the food was ready and Derek set the table whilst Stiles plated up. The steaming dishes of pasta were placed on the island and both Derek and Stiles sat down opposite each other with twin affectionate smiles.

 

Derek stabbed a few pieces of pasta and some cabbage on his fork, placing it in his mouth and moaning when the taste hit his tongue.

 

“It’s really, really good.” Derek praised, already scooping up another forkful.

 

Stiles smiled happily, “Good, I’m glad you like it.” He said, scooping up another mouthful himself.

 

Derek hummed as he carried on eating, both of them sitting in comfortable silence as they munched happily. Once they’d both finished they did the dishes together, shoulders brushing as they stood side by side.

 

Later, when they both lay in bed, Stiles smiled at Derek sleepily, head pillowed on Derek’s chest.

 

“Thank you for this weekend.” He whispered in the dark, arms tight around Derek’s torso.

 

Derek smiled as he replied quietly, “You don’t have to thank me, Stiles. I enjoyed it too, more than you know.”

 

Stiles nuzzled his chest tiredly, eyes drifting shut. “Love you.” He mumbled, before sleep overcame him.

 

“Love you too.” He murmured to his mate’s sleeping form, his own body going limp as he fell deeper into unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone liked it! I swear every chapter I write ends with I love you’s, lol.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Massive thank you to my beta for all the help with this chapter, I think the improvements in my writing in this chapter really show. Hopefully you all like it too :)

Chapter 30

Stiles dreaded going back to school. The weekend with Derek had been so amazing and so peaceful. There were no monsters after them, no one was hunting them down or any issues what so ever. There was the thing with Scott but even that was civil compared to how it could have turned out.

 

He sighed, as he looked towards the school and saw the masses buzzing around the building. He had to get out of his jeep at some point, no point in hiding out in the parking lot the whole day. So with a last heavy sigh he opened the door and got out of his jeep.

 

As soon as he was out of his jeep, he was locked into what felt like an inescapable bear hug. Stiles spluttered as hair fell into his face, turning his head to see Erica’s grinning smile.

 

“Hey, Stiles!” She shouted into his ear, making him cringe at her high pitched voice.

 

“Hi, Erica. Would you mind getting off me?” Stiles asked sarcastically, raising an eyebrow at her over his shoulder.

 

“Yes I would. Onward, noble steed!” She exclaimed, squeezing her thighs as if he were an actual horse.

 

Stiles rolled his eyes, but adjusted his arms around her legs so he could keep walking.

 

Stiles edged a little closer to the jeep, “Could you grab my backpack for me?” He asked, bending his knees so that she could reach into the open door and grab it off the seat.

 

“So, how was your weekend with Derek? Don’t leave out any details.” She said, sounding serious but excited, like a little sister wanting to know about his first kiss.

 

“It was amazing. I loved it, Derek is so sweet. He loves me - _actually_ loves me - and he told me this huge speech about how he thinks I’m beautiful. We ate an amazing meal that he cooked himself, then we went and looked at the stars from the rooftop...” Stiles rambled on as he got lost in the memory, his smile radiating his nostalgia.

 

Erica cooed loudly at his besottedtone, “Awww, aren’t you boys just the sweetest? I’m so glad you two finally got together. Oh! Did he like your date-night outfit that we picked out?!” She asked eagerly, suddenly remembering the big shopping trip that they went on.

 

“Mhm,” Stiles smirked, “he was speechless when I opened the door - he didn’t even hear me when I asked if he was ready to go. When he snapped out of it he told me that I looked amazing.” Stiles said, blushing happily as he remembered Derek awed expression, how he had looked at Stiles like he was something precious.

 

“Augh, that is so cute and I’m so happy for you guys! I just _know_ that you’re both going to end up getting married and having kids. I can’t wait until you two have babies - they could totally hang out with mine and Boyd’s and be best friends, growing up together and going on little adventures! It’s going to be amazing when there are babies in the pack, they’re so chubby and adorable!” Erica said excitedly.

 

Stiles paused and choked on the air in his shock, “Haha... yeah I don’t think that’s happening for a while yet Erica, sorry... How exactly would we even have children... when we’re both _men_?” He asked, confused and slightly disbelieving.

 

Erica rolled her eyes patronisingly, “Stiles, you’re a _spark_. You can literally will anything into being. Even if it is completely impossible to have a biological child though, there’s still adoption and surrogacy.” She said, sliding off his back once they reached Stiles’ locker.

 

Stiles just ignored her, getting his books out of his locker. Out of his peripheral, he saw Erica tense suddenly, and he looked to her with a confused frown, feeling a surge of protectiveness towards her at the sight of her stiff form. However, Stiles immediately understood her quick change in behaviour when he saw what she had spotted. Scott.

 

He was making a direct beeline for them, “Relax, he came to apologise the other day.” Stiles placated gently before turning to face Scott.

 

“Uhm... hi Stiles. Have you thought any more about what I said yesterday?” Scott asked hopefully, hoping to win some sympathy with his brown eyed puppy dog eyes.

 

“Yes.” Stiles said, taking a deep breath and continuing, “I’m sorry, Scott... you just- you aren’t the same person you were before you became a werewolf, you’re just not my best friend anymore. And I get it, you know? I’ve changed too and I’m not surprised that we did, but you can’t deny that we’ve drifted apart. We haven’t spoken in weeks, Scott - we used to speak every day but now we’re barely saying more than two words to each other in a month.” Stiles voice was increasing in volume throughout his tirade, so he paused his ranting to breathe for a second and gather his thoughts.

 

Stiles soon spoke up again, more steady now, “I’m constantly ignored by you unless you need me for something, and whenever you do need me I’m there in a heartbeat, yet when I need you for something you disregard me completely. It’s the same for Derek - you still don’t trust him. He would put his life on the line for you, for anyone in this pack, but you wouldn’t ever return the favour for him, Scott. I know that for a fact. You never did forgive me for Allison, and I don’t blame you for that but-” Stiles struggled for a moment, the words on his tongue not sounding right.

 

“I... I just can’t be best friends with someone who blames me for all of those deaths. It’s bad enough that I blame myself... I just- I can’t.” Stiles whispered, eyes damp. He could feel Erica’s reassuring presence at his side, her hand wrapped around his arm comfortingly.

 

Scott’s eyes went wide with shock. “What...? Stiles you can’t be serious. Come on, I’m your brother!We’ve known each other since we were six, Stiles! Do I really mean that little to you? Is this because of Derek - did he put you up to this? We were absolutely fine until you started dating him! What happened to always having each other’s backs?” Scott asked, a deep, angry furrow etched on his brow.

 

“That’s just the thing Scott, you haven’t had my back. Not for any of this. It’s always been Derek, you’ve just shown up last minute and taken the credit. He’s saved me countless times and you’ve just ignored me - every single time, Scott. It’s not fair on me, can’t you see that?” Stiles asked sadly.

 

“Stiles... come on, I said I was sorry. This isn’t fair on _me_. You know that I was with Allison, she was my first ever girlfriend, and I was first line - you can’t blame me for getting caught up in all that! You know that you would have done the exact same! Just like you are doing right now, you think you’re suddenly too good for me because you’re with Derek! Stiles, you’re my brother, don’t let Derek tear our friendship apart!”Scott said, tone turning desperate.

 

“Scott, that’s not- Derek didn’t-“ Stiles stammered, huffing angrily at his inability to get his words out.

 

“Maybe... maybe sometime in the future I’ll be able to forgive you, but right now, I just can’t.” Stiles said, hesitating when he saw Scott’s face wearing a mix of confusion, anger, and sadness. Stiles shook his head, looking determinedly at the floor and walking past Scott to his next class, Erica by his side.

 

He got around the corner before he stilled, feeling slightly numb as the tears he’d held back finally fell. Stiles had just turned away Scott - his best friend, his _brother_.

 

Scott hadn’t always been so dismissive of him, before he’d been turned, they were the centre of each other’s worlds and Scott had been there for him. After he’d just lost his mom; Scott had let him cry into his shoulder until no more tears came and he exhausted himself enough to fall asleep. He’d woken him up from the nightmares that gripped him every night, had shielded him from the sympathetic glances at school. And Stiles had just thrown away the potential to be like that again, to be brothers.

 

Erica pulled him into a tight hug. “Hey, it’s okay. If you’re not ready or able to forgive him, it’s not your fault.” Erica said quietly as she squeezed him, before pulling back to look him in the eye.

 

Stiles closed his eyes, tears spilling down his cheeks. “I just lost my best friend.” He whispered, voice cracking with the emotion. Scott had been his rock for so long, now it felt like he was adrift, lost and alone.

 

“Stiles, I don’t think Scott has been your best friend for a very long time...” Erica said sadly, “Why don’t you skip first period and call Derek, yeah? He’ll be able to make you feel better than I can.” She suggested, squeezing his arm consolingly.

 

Stiles nodded, pulling Erica into another quick hug. “Thank you.” He said quietly, before pulling away with a sad smile.

 

Erica returned the smile, “I’ll see you later, okay?”

 

“Okay.” He replied, wiping at his cheeks before turning around and heading back out of the school, tugging his phone out of his pocket as he went.

 

Derek answered on the second ring, “Hey, is everything okay?” He asked, concern heavy in his tone. Stiles could almost picture his thick brows turning down with worry, and he smiled slightly at the thought.

 

“Yeah, I’m- well, I’m not exactly fine, Erica said I should call you. I just told Scott I didn’t accept his apology. It sort of... escalated.” Stiles replied, sniffling slightly.

 

“Do you want me to come and pick you up?” Derek asked.

 

“No, it’s okay. I’ll just skip first period and go back, I just wanted to talk to you and hear your voice I guess. Is that okay or are you busy?” Stiles asked anxiously.

 

“Don’t worry Stiles, I’m not doing anything. What do you want to talk about?” He questioned softly, making the tension bleed out of Stiles as he finally relaxed.

 

“Anything. What about your full shift? Have you found anything yet?” Stiles asked curiously.

 

“Nothing substantial, no. I might have to go and see Deaton.” Derek replied with a sigh, presumably at the thought of asking the cryptic vet for answers that he most likely wouldn’t give.

 

They continued chatting on the phone for a while, talking about the Hale house, the pack, whatever was on their minds. By the time they finally hung up, Stiles felt way better, like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He walked into second period feeling much more grounded, the adrift feeling completely gone. He supposed Peter was right, Derek really was his anchor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A slightly abrupt ending, but I wanted to make sure I posted this tonight rather than falling asleep part way through editing :) thank you again for comments and kudos, and thanks to my beta too <3


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for not posting yesterday, I had pretty bad writers block and I couldn’t come up with anything whatsoever. Then obviously there’s the whole beta’ing (if that’s the right way to put it?) process which also takes longer than you’d expect so I haven’t gotten around to posting until now. Anyway, enough excuses, enjoy the chapter! :)

~~~~ Chapter 31

Driving home after school was liberating. Stiles drove with the windows down and the radio loud, enjoying the feeling of cool wind in his hair.

 

When he finally pulled into his driveway, he noticed his dad’s cruiser already parked in the driveway and smiled as he got out of his jeep. Even though he loved his weekend at Derek’s, Stiles had to admit that he missed his dad. With his father’s heavy work schedule, the time they got to spend together was few and far between, so whenever his dad was around, he tried to take advantage of that and spend as much time with him as he could.

 

“Hey pops!” Stiles said as he walked through the door. He shucked off his backpack and toed off his shoes, before heading into the kitchen to get a drink.

 

“Hey kiddo,” his dad replied from the kitchen table where he sat surrounded by files, “how was school?” He asked.

 

“It was fine. I got into a bit of an argument with Scott, but apart from that it was the same old stuff.” Stiles said, filling up a glass and taking a long sip.

 

“You did?” John asked, slightly surprised, his head shooting up from his files and looking at Stiles with a confused frown. “What was it about?”

 

“I told him that I didn’t forgive him and he started getting defensive and angry. He tried to blame Derek for me not accepting his apology. I explained to him how it wasn’t fair on me for him to ignore me all the time but he turned it around and said that I wasn’t being fair to him because we were supposed to be there for each other. Scott just... he still blames me for Allison. I’m still trying to stop blaming myself and... it doesn’t help when he still looks at me distrustfully and flinches when I get close to him. Before this whole argument, I hadn’t spoken to Scott in weeks, dad and-“ Stiles stopped when his dad held up a hand.

 

“Stiles, you don’t have to explain your reasons to me. If you don’t want to forgive him, that’s your choice. Some of the things he did to you are unforgivable and don’t think I don’t know about the whole Gerard situation - Scott should’ve known better than to deal with that in the way he did, regardless of the circumstances. I understand that he was still relatively new to the whole werewolf lifestyle and that Melissa was being threatened but that doesn’t excuse him from the way he treated you, Stiles. You managed to survive without making stupid decisions - _mostly_  - and any decisions you did make, didn’t end with somebody getting badly hurt.” John said seriously, staring Stiles straight in the eye.

 

“Thanks, dad.” Stiles said quietly, setting down his drink and giving his dad a grateful hug, which the man returned with a smile and a firm pat to his shoulder.

 

“Now then, how was your weekend with Derek? I trust that you both behaved accordingly and within the law?” John said, face serious.

 

Stiles rolled his eyes, “Yes dad, we behaved _fine_. Nothing happened except a lovely few days and some confessions, that’s all.” Stiles said.

 

“Confessions?” His dad questioned with raised eyebrows.

 

“He said he loves me.” Stiles said nonchalantly, but his smile betraying his joy.

 

“Isn’t it a little early in the relationship to be making statements like that? You two only just got together. I know you’re committed son but isn’t it a bit soon?” John said, eyes slightly worried. He knew that Stiles and Derek were absolutely smitten, but he didn’t want them rushing and souring something beautiful.

 

“Maybe, but it’s true. Erica and Isaac say it’s about time - apparently Derek has been pining about me.” Stiles said with a smug grin and another shrug.

 

“About time, huh? Well, I guess I can’t argue with that. I trust your judgement, kid.” John said, looking slightly baffled, before turning back to his files and flicking through one.

 

“What do you have?” Stiles asked when his father sighed loudly, pulling out a chair and sitting down at the table, picking up one of the papers.

 

His dad smacked his hand away, “Nope. This is official police business, not for your prying eyes.”

 

“Aw, c’mon dad! I can help.” Stiles pleaded, his curiosity peaked.

 

“Stiles...” John said warningly.

 

“ _Please_.” He whined unashamedly, dragging out the vowels. He opened his brown eyes wide and begging, hoping his dad would cave.

 

“Aw, hell,” John sighed, rubbing a hand across his face. “Stiles, if you breathe a word of this...”

 

“I won’t, I promise!” Stiles assured, grabbing one of the files to look through.

 

“Okay,” John conceded, “I just know I’m going to regret this...”

***

Two hours later they had a cork board littered with pictures, papers and different coloured string all connected by pins as well as two possible suspects.

 

“Well kid, we did it.” John said before yawning and grinning.

 

“Yep,” Stiles agreed with a smirk, “glad you agreed to let me help now?”

 

“I suppose so.” His dad reluctantly agreed, standing up from his desk and stretching. “I should probably get back to the station and bring these guys in for questioning.”

 

“You can go after you’ve eaten something otherwise you’ll end up getting crappy take out.” Stiles said, already heading to the kitchen to quickly cook something for them.

 

His dad huffed and followed him, “You know, I’m the one that should be telling you what to do not the other way around.” John said, frowning at him.

 

Stiles waved him away dismissively, “Yeah yeah, sure thing dad. I’ll make a quick stir fry while you go and get ready,” his dad glared at him, “please.” He added, rolling his eyes.

 

He grabbed all the ingredients and threw them into a frying pan, stirring them together before grabbing a few plates and setting them on the table.

 

Soon enough his dad returned downstairs, showered and dressed in his beige uniform. Stiles dished up their food, before sitting down at the table and grabbing his fork.

 

“I had fun today. Spending time with you, I mean.” Stiles said, looking down at his food. It really was nice to spend some time with his dad, doing something that they both enjoyed without worrying about the evil creatures lurking in the night - just some good old fashioned crime solving.

 

“Me too kiddo, we’ll have to do it more often - though maybe we should do something that won’t get me fired.” His dad replied with a soft smile.

 

“Okay.” Stiles said, returning the smile and carrying on eating his food.

 

Once both Stilinski’s were finished, his father headed back off to work with a cheerful goodbye and a quick hug. Stiles then trudged up the stairs and into the bathroom for a quick shower, before walking into his bedroom and collapsing at his desk to finish some homework.

 

When he had finally completed his school work, Stiles dragged himself into his bed, sending Derek a quick goodnight text and a summary of his night, receiving a reply almost immediately that wished him a good night and sweet dreams. Stiles quickly fell asleep with a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all again for comments and kudos, they make my day! <3


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, first of all let me apologise for not posting for so long. This chapter took a lot of work, I wrote a chapter but it was really bad and super rushed. My beta advised that I didn’t post it and go that direction with the plot so I wrote another new one. Again, I was rushing because I just wanted to post something and it was really short so I ended up adding another scene which then had to be beta’d. Both me and my beta have been pretty busy too so it’s taken a while to get this done. We’re really happy with the end result though and hopefully you all are too :)

Chapter 32

Stiles decided to visit Deaton on a day he knew Scott wouldn’t be working. He decided to go directly after school, it was after all just a detour on his way home.

 

When he arrived, he hopped out his jeep and walked into the clinic with a huge stack of borrowed books in his arms. The bell’s chime sounded happily as he passed through the door.

 

“Hey, Deaton?” Stiles called out. Glancing over the top of the books that are carefully balanced against his chest.

 

Stiles listened for Deaton to reply but to no avail. He only heard the quiet meows of cats and muffled barking out back.

 

“Mr Stilinski,” Deaton replied calmly, Stiles jolting when he heard the man’s voice that seemed to have come out of nowhere and struggling to keep the books from toppling over and onto the floor.

 

Once he’d steadied himself, Stiles spoke, “Hi, Doc. Where can I put these down for you?” He asked.

 

“Follow me and I will show you.” Deaton said, turning from behind the counter to go through the door to the back room.

 

Stiles followed the vet quickly, eager to set down the heavy books. When he finally placed the books down on the metal table Stiles shook out his hands and looked back up at Deaton.

 

“Would you mind me asking a few questions? Or do you have a patient waiting on you?” Stiles asked hopefully.

 

“Go ahead, I’m free for a few minutes.” Deaton replied, brows raised but looking like he already knew what Stiles wanted to ask. Probably his mind reading Jedi powers, Stiles thought.

 

“Well, firstly I came to return your books, obviously.” Stiles answered, hand straying to said books and patting them. “Secondly, I was wondering if you had any wolfsbane and mountain ash? Also, what would you say is the most common strand of wolfsbane used by hunters? Whatever it is, that’s the one that will probably be most useful. If you don’t have any for me could you tell me where you get yours? Do you have a supplier?” Stiles rambled, questions tumbling from his lips one after the other.

 

Once Stiles had finished his incessant questioning, he looked to the vet for answers. Deaton’s face gave away nothing, as per usual.

 

“I do have both wolfsbane and mountain ash. The most common strain of wolfsbane that hunters like to use is aconitum fischeri, but not all hunters use it. The argents for example use northern monkshood most of the time because of its strength. I do have the things you need and no, I do not have a supplier.” Deaton said, “Does that answer all your questions?”

 

“Uhm, I think so?” He thought for a second, “Yes, thank you.” Stiles replied, watching as Deaton rooted through various cupboards and draws around the room. He was hoping Deaton wouldn’t ask him _why_ he wanted this stuff because Stiles didn’t really want to tell him. Deaton would probably try to involve himself with Stiles’ training and as strange as it may be Stiles trusted Peter way more than he trusted Deaton.

 

As if the cryptic vet had read his mind - stupid Jedi powers - “May I ask why you need these items?” he questioned, meeting Stiles’ eyes before turning and pulling two jars from a draw.

 

“Uhm... no?” Stiles said, wincing as Deaton looked at him with slight disbelief, his eyebrows almost in his non-existent hairline.

 

“Well, as long as you promise that you will be responsible with these, I see no reason to not trust you.” Deaton said, placing the jars on the metal table.

 

“I will be, I promise!” Stiles assured quickly, nodding quite vigorously.

 

“Hm.” Deaton hummed shortly, forever enigmatic, before handing him both jars across the table.

 

Stiles grinned, “Thanks Doc.” He said gratefully.

 

“My pleasure, Stiles. I hope you will be careful with those, try not to waste them. You may need them sooner than you think.” Deaton said obscurely, nodding towards the jars cradled in his hands.

 

“I will, don’t worry.” Stiles said, serious as he tried to reassure the man he would be careful and responsible.

 

Deaton nodded once more before gesturing towards the door, “Good. I have an appointment in a few moments, that I’ll have to prepare for. Can I help you with anything else before you leave?” he asked.

 

“I don’t think so,” Stiles replied after thinking for a second, “thank you again Deaton, I really appreciate this.” Stiles added, turning to leave with a quick smile.

 

“Mr Stilinski?” Deaton called, making him turn back around, “I think you may want to keep this one.” Deaton said, holding out one of the books to him with an outstretched arm, his face wearing a mysterious smile.

 

“Uhm... okay. Are you sure?” Stiles asked, walking closer and taking the book carefully. It was one of the older tomes, its pages were yellow and thin and it’s cover was made from leather.

 

“Yes, I’m sure that you will need it more than I do.” Deaton said, a mysterious smile on his face.

 

Stiles narrowed his eyes in suspicion, frowning slightly at the ambiguity of that statement. He nodded in agreement though, before turning to leave, the bell chiming once again as he pulled it open.

 

Stiles waved a quick goodbye to Deaton, then opened the door of his jeep and got in. The whole way home Stiles frowned, feeling as confused as he usually did after a conversation with the enigmatic veterinarian.

***

After finishing at Deaton’s, Stiles drove over to Derek’s loft. Soon after he arrived, he climbed out of his jeep and grabbed the jars and the book Deaton had given him, just in case he needed it and to see if Peter could tell him anything about it.

 

When Stiles finally walked through the loft’s door, he was greeted by the sight of Derek sitting at the desk in front of the large window at the back of the room, pen in hand as he wrote in what looked to be a notepad and wearing glasses. _Glasses?!_

 

Derek looked up when he walked in, smiling before standing up to come and give him a proper greeting. Stiles placed the jars and the book down on the coffee table before walking closer to Derek so he could meet him halfway.

 

“Hey,” Stiles said, giving Derek a soft kiss, arms wrapped around him in a gentle embrace.

 

“Hey,” Derek replied, “I’ve missed you.” He said, pulling him close into his chest and pushing his face into Stiles’ neck to inhale deeply, scenting him after days of not seeing each other.

 

Stiles hummed in agreement, pulling slightly back after a moment to look at Derek’s face. The glasses really did suit Derek, he looked like a hot nerd yet somehow adorable at the same time. “I didn’t know you wore glasses. They look good on you.” Stiles said, cradling Derek’s cheek so that he could tilt his head and get a better look.

 

“Thanks,” Derek said, smiling almost bashfully, “I only really wear them when I’m staring at a screen or writing for hours, werewolves aren’t always immune to headaches - I’m not anyway.” He admitted.

 

“Well at least your werewolf healing doesn’t let you get away with _everything_.” Stiles said, stealing the glasses playfully and putting them on. “Do they suit me?” He asked with a cheeky grin, looking at Derek through slightly blurry lenses.

 

Derek smiled softly, “Yes, Stiles.” He said, giving him a quick peck before plucking the glasses off his face and putting them into his pocket.

 

“What did you get up to today?” Derek asked, walking over to the kitchen, Stiles following along like a needy puppy, not wanting to be away from him for even a second.

 

“I went to see Deaton to return his books and get a few supplies for my training. It was as frustrating as it always is with Deaton, always hinting at stuff and being all mysterious.” Stiles said, frowning slightly in irritation, “He’s just so... _vague_.”

 

“Mhm,” Derek hummed with a nod, letting Stiles know that he was listening as he started a pot of coffee for them.

 

“He trusted me with the mountain ash and wolfsbane though, which was good - he didn’t even push me to tell him what it was for. He probably knows exactly what it’s for though, I swear Deaton can read minds - it’s like he has Jedi powers, Derek!” Stiles exclaimed, sounding both annoyed and confused.

 

Derek chuckled at Stiles’ outrage as he poured the coffee into their mugs before walking over to the fridge, planting a short kiss to Stiles’ forehead as he passed.

 

Stiles smiled softly at Derek, watching as the man finished off their drinks. When he got handed his mug, Stiles smiled gratefully, “Thank you.”

 

“No problem.” Derek replied, “Do you know when Peter is supposed to get here?” He asked, sipping his coffee.

 

“No idea. Probably any moment now.” Stiles answered.

 

“Are you ready for your first session?” Derek asked, eyebrows raised.

 

“I hope so,” Stiles said with a sigh. “I’m... scared. Well, sort of. I don’t want to become like the nogitsune but I also don’t want it to come back either. Ever. I don’t want it to see that I have power and possess me again.” Stiles explained, feeling his heartbeat speed up at the thought. He doesn’t ever want to be like that again, he doesn’t think he’d ever survive it if he got turned into that monster again.

 

Derek moved closer from where he leaned against the countertop, pulling Stiles into his side in a hug, “You don’t need to be afraid, Stiles. The nogitsune is never coming back and you are far too good to be anything like that... _thing_.” Derek reassured, his arm tight and protective around Stiles.

 

Stiles sighed again, this time more in relief at Derek’s unwavering certainty and leaned his head on the man’s shoulder. “Thank you,” he said quietly, “I really hope you are right...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that was okay and everyone enjoyed! I’m hoping to get back on schedule with my writing now, however I’m also studying for GCSE’s so I’m pretty busy with revision, etc. I’ll try my hardest though, I don’t want it to seem like I’m making loads of excuses even though I kind of am... oh well :)


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I’m the worst. I keep saying I’ll get on schedule and I don’t, I’m sorry :( this chapter is quite long to make up for it, hopefully you all like it. Again, special thanks to my super helpful beta.

Chapter 33

Stiles was cuddled up to Derek on the couch by the time Peter arrived. He walked into the loft carrying two books, a candle and a bottle of water. Peter smiled slightly when he saw them.

 

“Well, don’t you two make quite the Christmas card? All snuggled up with a blanket and mugs.” Peter teased, placing his things on the coffee table.

 

Stiles watched as Peter hummed curiously and picked up the old book that Deaton had given him which still lay on the table. “What’s this?” He asked, flicking the book open and thumbing the pages carefully.

 

“Deaton gave it to me, he said that I would need it soon.” Stiles said, still frustrated that he didn’t know the meaning behind those vague words. “I brought it to see if you could figure out what he was implying.” Stiles added in explanation, watching as Peter flipped through the faded pages.

 

“Hm, that is quite strange. I will have to read it properly to see if I can work out what he was implying, do you mind if I keep it just until I can figure out how it ties into you being a spark?” Peter asked, placing the book back down on the coffee table gently.

 

“Sure, but I’ll need it back at some point. I haven’t read it properly myself.” Stiles replied, slightly lifting his face from where it rested on Derek’s chest.

 

“Of course.” Peter agreed, before speaking again with a slightly raised brow. “If you two are finished, we have a lesson to start.”

 

Stiles sighed, reluctant to leave Derek and the toasty warmth of him to begin. If he started, it meant it was real - it meant he’d have to overcome his lingering fears about the nogitsune and let his spark learn and grow. Stiles could feel something buzzing deep inside him, probably nerves.

 

Derek sensed Stiles’ hesitation and nudged him slightly in encouragement, “Come on, let’s see what you’ve got.” He coaxed gently, sitting up to urge Stiles to stand.

 

Stiles nodded, feeling his heart beat nervously, fluttering behind his rib cage. He stood, taking a deep breath to calm his anxiety and turned to face Peter.

 

“Okay.” Stiles agreed, trying to sound determined. He was determined but he was also scared and he could tell that both Peter and Derek knew that - stupid werewolf senses. “Where do we start?” He asked, staring at Peter’s blue eyes unwaveringly.

 

Before speaking, Peter leant down to pick up the candle that he’d placed on the coffee table, “You’re going to light this.” He said, gesturing to the candle in his hand.

 

“ _Light_ it? How?” Stiles asked, frowning in confusion. How was he supposed to just light it without being taught _how_?

 

“Yes, light it. What else are you going to do with it?” Peter asked sarcastically, one eyebrow raised.

 

Stiles glared in retaliation, before sitting down when Peter gestured for him to do so, the older man sitting opposite him, the coffee table between them. Stiles could feel Derek’s curious gaze on them from the couch. He watched as Peter cleared the table, putting everything to one side except for the candle, that he placed directly in the centre of the table in front of Stiles.

 

“Your magic is within your spark and the spark is a tool that you can use with just the power of your will and belief. If you _will_ the candle to light, it will - but only if you believe you can do it.” Peter explained, sounding a lot like Deaton, not that Stiles would ever tell him that. He liked his limbs attached to his body, thank you.

 

“First we’ll be working with the elements, then we will expand onto other topics. Usually a spark has one element that they excel with so we will have to find out what element you are drawn to.” Peter continued. “Do try not to start a fire though.” He added wryly, making Stiles turn to look at Derek worriedly.

 

“You won’t start a fire, you’ll just light the candle. It’s your will power that controls your magic, right? So, unless you want to will the loft on fire, it’s not going to happen.” Derek reassured firmly, glaring disapprovingly at Peter for making his mate even more anxious. Derek squeezed Stiles’ shoulder from where he sat behind him on the couch, leaning to press a brief kiss to Stiles’ forehead in gentle encouragement.

 

“Okay,” Stiles said, taking a deep breath, “so I just... light it?”

 

“Yes.” Peter confirmed with a nod.

 

Stiles nodded in return before focusing on the candle. It was small, white and unscented from what he could tell. He stared at the wick intently, trying to imagine it catching fire, the sizzle of the short wick burning and the flicker of the orange flame.

 

Stiles felt the tingling, buzzing sensation of what he assumed was his magic and he tried to tug on it, tried to guide it up and out towards the candle. He closed his eyes, attempting to imagine what his magic would look like - maybe a stream of water, or light. He pictured it flowing out slowly, making its way to the wick . Stiles could sense the feeling moving as he drew on it. Then as quickly as it came... it disappeared. He felt the buzzing vibrations inside him come to a sudden stop, the feeling pulling back and curling away deep inside of him like a scared creature.

 

Stiles tried again to tug on his supposed magic, yet to no avail. He could feel that it was there but it was still and unresponsive, no matter how many times he tried to get it to light the damn candle. Anything he tried had no reaction whatsoever. He sat for what felt like hours trying to reawaken the feeling, but nothing happened.

 

Stiles opened his eyes with a frustrated noise, looking at the candle which sat unlit, unchanged on the coffee table like it was mocking him, rubbing his failure in his face, “It’s not going to work.” He said, frustrated and disappointed with himself.

 

“Stiles, it did work. Only for a second, yes but the flame was there. You pulled yourself back, why?” Peter asked calmly.

 

“I don’t know! I could feel it, the magic I guess, and then it just stopped - I didn’t do anything!” Stiles exclaimed. He felt Derek squeezing his shoulder from behind him and he stood up, pulling away from him. When Stiles glanced at Derek’s face, the man looked like a kicked puppy and he felt guilt stirring inside of him along with other negative emotions.

 

“Maybe it happened subconsciously. You just need more practice, no one expects you to get it right the first time.” Peter attempted to console him.

 

“It’s not going to work!” Stiles snapped before sighing, feeling disappointed and defeated, “I have to go, I have homework to do.” He said, he knew it was a pathetic excuse but at least he wasn’t lying. It wasn’t Peter he was mad at, or Derek. He was mad at himself - he knew why the magic had stopped and it made him angry that even after all this time, he was still allowing the nogitsune to control him.

 

“Stiles wait.” Derek called, following him and stopping him at the door. Stiles stared at the ground, refusing to meet his eyes.

 

“Stay. Come on, you can try again. Talk to me, does it have something to do with what you were saying earlier? Are you scared to try? That could possibly be why you are struggling.” Derek suggested gently, reaching out a hand to grasp Stiles’ and coax him back further into the loft.

 

Stiles pulled his hand away and shook his head. “I don’t want to talk about it, I don’t want to stay, I just want to go home. I want to be alone.” Stiles said in a cracked voice, before turning and leaving the loft. Derek always, _always_ managed to know exactly what he was thinking and feeling and that made the feeling of guilt cut even deeper. He didn’t look back, Stiles knew he’d just hurt Derek and the weight of regret was already sinking into his bones.

 

However, he just continued walking. Steps never faltering as he descended the stairs to the car park and climbed into his jeep.

 

Only when he’d gotten far away enough that Derek wouldn’t hear him, Stiles pulled over onto the side of the road. He could feel Derek’s emotions through what he assumed was the mate bond, he could sense the confusion and sadness and worst of all... the _guilt_. Derek shouldn’t blame himself, yet the feeling of self-loathing flooded into Stiles’ mind.

 

The onslaught of emotions overwhelmed him and he felt his chest tighten with a familiar crushing dread, his breathing speeding up despite his attempts to calm down. His breaths became short and rapid, useless for sucking in the air his lungs so desperately screamed for.

 

Stiles pulled his legs up to his chest and ducked his head in between his knees as an attempt to fight off his panic attack. Counting backwards from one hundred like he use to do with Scott after his mom died.

 

Finally, after what was probably only a few minutes but felt like an eternity, Stiles’ breathing slowed and his panic attack faded into his subconscious. Now that he could focus again, Stiles could feel the worry and panic pulsing in his head through the mate bond. He felt another wave of guilt wash over him but ignored it. Stiles took a deep breath and started his jeep so that he could get home.

***

Derek stood and watched, torn, as Stiles left the loft. The smell of guilt and frustration wafted off his mate as he disappeared down the stairs without looking back.

 

Eventually, Derek moved to close the door and walked towards the couch so he could sit down, all in the daze Stiles had spun around his head. Derek felt numb, he could feel his wolf whining and howling in sorrow.

 

“Derek?” He heard, looking up to see Peter with a concerned frown.

 

A pitiful whine - that he would never admit to making - left Derek’s chest. He knew his eyes were glowing their steel electric blue, his control cracked with the absence of Stiles.

 

Peter moved to sit beside him, “Stiles will be fine, he’ll come around.” his uncle tried to reassure him. “What did he say about being afraid before I arrived?” He suddenly asked.

 

Derek looked at Peter, unsure of whether he should answer him. Stiles probably wouldn’t want Derek to tell Peter about his hidden fears and Derek sure as hell didn’t want to betray Stiles’ trust, especially when he was in such a volatile state.

 

“Derek, if I know, I might be able to help him.” Peter said.

 

Derek thought about it for a few more moments, considering what would happen if he betrayed Stiles’ trust, especially with his mate so irritated with him already. Derek didn’t know what he did to make Stiles flinch away from him. To make him snatch his hand away from Derek’s like he had been burned.

 

“It’s- I can’t-“ Derek stuttered, before stilling completely when he felt panic crash into his chest, sucker punching his sternum and forcing a gasp out of him, all the air leaving his lungs.

 

“Derek?” Peter asked, “Derek what’s wrong?”

 

“Stiles. I need to find him, he’s- I think he’s having a panic attack. I have to go.” Derek said, standing up, almost toppling over from the phantom panic still rushing through his veins.

 

Peter grasped his shoulder, pulling him back down onto the couch. Derek stared at his uncle as the older man moved to crouch in front of him, both hands clamped on his shoulders to hold him down.

 

“Derek, calm down. You need to leave Stiles be. Respect that he told you to leave him alone. If you go after him now you’ll only make him more frustrated.” Peter said, staring into his blue eyes.

 

“I can’t.” Derek gritted through his fangs, only just noticing that his claws were digging into his thighs in a failed attempt to stay in control.

 

“Yes, you can. You’re strong, find your anchor.” Peter instructed.

 

“Stiles is my anchor! He’s my mate and he can’t breathe!” Derek shouted, pushing against Peter’s hold.

 

“You need to help him then and you losing control and panicking is only going to increase his own panic, through your bond. You need to calm down, his panic attack will end soon enough.”

 

Derek struggled to regain control, feeling his wolf fighting to escape. He closed his eyes tightly, trying to picture Stiles happy and calm, pushing aside all images of Stiles struggling to breathe alone somewhere.

 

Finally, after an excruciating amount of time... Derek managed to wrestle his wolf into submission, his claws and fangs disappearing but his eyes remaining electric blue. He breathed slow and deeply, trying to push feelings of calm through the bond to Stiles. Derek couldn’t stop the worry he was probably projecting along their bond, but anything was better than him increasing Stiles’ panic.

 

“Good.” Peter said calmly, hands still gripping his shoulders. Derek nodded in reply, focusing on the emotions flowing through the bond.

 

Eventually, Stiles’ panic seemed to dissipate, leaving feelings of guilt and sadness in its wake. Derek had to push down the urge to run to Stiles’ house and comfort him.

 

“Stiles is fine, well as fine as he can be after a panic attack.” Derek told Peter, “Thank you for helping me.” He added, feeling slightly embarrassed that he’d lost control and needed help in the first place.

 

“It’s fine, Derek. We’re family, we help each other.” Peter said firmly, holding no room for argument.

 

Derek nodded, still fighting his instincts that were demanding he find his mate and fix whatever was upsetting him.

 

“If I were you... I’d wait a few hours for Stiles to calm down, let him process what just happened and clear his head. Then go to him. Bring him some food and just... sit - maybe watch a movie. Listen to what he says, his point of view, and respect his wishes. If he wants you to leave, then you go.” Peter advised, finally letting go of Derek’s shoulders and moving to sit down beside him.

 

“Okay.” Derek agreed, already planning the curly fries and Reece’s he would pick up for Stiles. His wolf was maybe influencing him slightly, pushing him to provide for his mate. Oh well. Maybe he’d pick up a movie... Star Wars, the new one. And maybe a Batman film too, just in case.

 

“I’m going to head off then, will you be okay?” Peter asked with some worry, standing up and collecting his things from the coffee table.

 

“I’ll be fine, thanks again, Peter.” Derek assured with a small grateful smile, enjoying Peter’s show of care. It was nice to have a slightly less crazed uncle again.

 

Peter nodded, “I’ll see you soon.” He said, walking out the door.

 

Derek listened until he could no longer hear his uncle’s heartbeat, before releasing a huge sigh. He slumped against the couch, feeling despondent. All he could do now was wait in his empty, lonely loft and think of what he was going to say to Stiles when he saw him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who’s sticking with this story, I know updates are pretty slow. Please let me know any suggestions or criticisms you have in the comments, they’re always appreciated :)


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it’s kinda been a while. I’m sorry about the lack of updates, I’ve just moved house and my beta has been pretty busy this week too so it’s taken a little longer than usual. Hopefully you all enjoy, big thanks to my beta as usual for editing!

Chapter 34

When Stiles arrived home the house was empty. The cold, dark house made him feel even more lonely. Stiles exhaled slowly, dragging himself up the stairs before collapsing on his bed, feeling weary from his panic attack. The guilt of what he’d said to Derek still sat heavy in his chest and he tried his best to ignore it. He groaned into his pillow and twisted around until he was lay on his back, one arm flung over his eyes.

 

Eventually, Stiles must have fallen asleep because when he woke up his room was pitch black, the only light in the room coming from his illuminated phone screen, buzzing with an incoming text.

 

He scrubbed at his eyes before flinging out an arm to grab his phone, holding it over his head and squinting, seeing that the text was from Erica.

 

“ **Hey** **Batman** , **how** **are** **you?** **We** **need** **to** **sort** **out** **a** **pack** **night!** **Let** **me** **know** **when** **you’re** **free** **so** **I** **can** **sort** **something** **out** **with** **everyone.** ”

 

Stiles sent off a quick reply, letting her know he was fine and he was free the upcoming weekend.

 

Their conversation finished shortly after, they said there goodbyes so that Erica could go back to making her arrangements. Now that he was awake, Stiles realised how hungry he was, his stomach grumbling noisily as if in confirmation.

 

Stiles sat up and got out of bed, stretching his stiff limbs and making his way downstairs. He reached the kitchen and prepared to make something to eat when someone knocked at the door. Stiles put down the bread he was about to use to make a sandwich, frowning in confusion as he walked into the hallway.

 

When Stiles opened the door he was greeted by the sight of Derek. The man looked... pretty pitiful to be honest. It must have started raining at some point because Derek was wet, raindrops rolling down his face. He held two bags in one hand, one bearing the red logo of the local diner. His green-grey eyes were wide and hopeful but glimmering with slight desperation. The trademark scowl he usually wore was gone, replaced by a worried frown.

 

Stiles must have been staring for a little too long, because he hadn’t even registered that Derek had spoken.

 

“-iles? Stiles, are you okay?” Derek asked. He’d probably repeated himself a few times judging by the concerned look on his face. Stiles shook off his shock at seeing Derek on his doorstep and nodded, pulling the door open wider so Derek could step inside.

 

The man did so without hesitation, crossing over the threshold and reaching out a hand to touch Stiles before suddenly pulling it back, balling his hand into a fist and shoving it into his pocket.

 

Stiles felt his heart drop with regret and sadness in his chest. He hated that he’d made Derek feel like his touch wasn’t welcome, like Stiles would push him away if he got too close.

 

“I- I wanted to apologise. I’ve brought you some food and a movie. Do you want to sit down? We can talk - only if you want to, I’ll go if you don’t want me here.”

 

“ _Apologise?_ ” Stiles questioned, shocked and confused all at once. “What are you apologising for? It was my fault, I overreacted, it’s me who’s sorry, Derek.” Stiles said honestly, wondering what on Earth Derek thought he’d done which deserved an apology.

 

“I obviously must have pressured you about your magic, otherwise you wouldn’t have been so upset about not getting it right the first time.” Derek said, sounding so certain it was his fault that it made Stiles’ chest ache. His mate sure had one hell of a responsibility complex, always bearing the weight of the world on his shoulders - he probably thought world hunger was his fault too.

 

“Derek, you did absolutely nothing wrong. It-“ Stiles pauses as his stomach rumbled noisily, reminding him that he still hadn’t eaten anything. He blushed slightly, glaring at his abdomen before looking back up at Derek to find his grip on the bags white-knuckled.

 

Derek made a strange half whine-half growl noise, stepping closer to Stiles and gently placing a hand on his arm, slowly turning him and guiding him into the living room. Once out of the hallway, Derek herded him to the couch, placing a takeout box of hot curly fries in his lap once he’d sat down.

 

The smell of the fries made Stiles’ mouth water instantly and he immediately took a few and brought them up to his lips, inhaling deeply before eating them, savouring the salty taste with an appreciative hum.

 

Stiles paused his chewing when he noticed Derek’s intense stare trained on him, raising his eyebrows in question. “What?” He asked, eyeing Derek’s tense body where he stood across the room, arms crossed and face blank as he watched Stiles eat.

 

“Sorry.” Derek said, relaxing slightly, running a hand through his dark hair before moving to sit down.

 

“Are you okay? Why are you so... stressed?” Stiles questioned, worried by Derek’s unusual behaviour.

 

“I’m fine, sorry-“ Derek started to say before Stiles interrupted him.

 

“Derek, stop apologising. You have _nothing_ to be sorry for, okay?” Stiles said, making eye contact with Derek to make sure his point got across then gesturing for him to continue.

 

Derek sighed before speaking, “It’s my wolf. You had a panic attack earlier and it wants me to fix whatever happened, it’s pushing me to provide and comfort you but I can’t because... I don’t want to hurt you. Not anymore than I already have.” Derek explained, looking miserable as he stared at the floor.

 

Stiles put his food aside and took a deep breath. “You were right. About me being scared to try, earlier. I felt it working, the magic I guess, when I was trying to light the candle but I couldn’t stop thinking about the nogitsune. I left because I was angry at myself, not you or Peter. It- it’s _still_ controlling me, Derek, even after all this time and I-“ Stiles stopped, feeling the words catch in his throat like they were choking him. He could feel the tears welling up in his eyes, the memories of the helplessness he felt when he was trapped inside of his own body suffocating him.

 

Barely a second later, Stiles felt himself being engulfed in a warm embrace, strong arms wrapping around him, the earthy scent of Derek filling his nose.

 

“It’s okay, you don’t have to explain yourself.” Derek said quietly, stroking a hand up and down his back gently.

 

“I do, I’m so sorry Derek. I didn’t want to pull away from you, I was just so _angry_. I was angry at myself for letting the nogitsune stop me from doing things I want to do, things I _need_ to do, to move on and be strong again. I know that doesn’t excuse the way I acted but I’m so sorry, Derek. The nogitsune... it consumed me and I thought it was gone, it’s supposed to be gone butit’s still here.” Stiles babbled, half sobbing, feeling all of the pain and emotion he’d bottled up inside of him since the possession flooding out of him.

 

“Shhh, hey, it’s okay. You’re okay.” Derek soothed quietly, tightening his grip around Stiles’ slightly shaking body.

 

Stiles buried his face in Derek’s shoulder, tears dampening his henley. Eventually, he calmed down slightly, Derek pulling him away from his chest to look him in the eye.

 

“Stiles, it’s _okay_ to be scared. God, after everything you went through, it’s no surprise there’s some left over trauma. You need to know though that you can always come to me. Always. It’s not good when you ignore your emotions, it just builds up and destroys you - trust me, I know. Can you just... promise me that when there’s ever something bothering you you’ll let me know? You don’t have to tell me anything, I won’t push you to explain yourself. I don’t want you getting hurt again.” Derek said, thumb brushing softly across the damp skin under his eye.

 

Stiles nodded in reply, “I know I should’ve said something but admitting it makes it so much more real. If I admit it I can’t just ignore it until it goes away, I have to face everything that happened and I don’t ever want to think about me hurting the people I love like I did. I hurt so many people Derek, I hurt you and Scott, Allison-“ Stiles paused once he said her name, the guilt making him feel sick.

 

“ _You_ didn’t hurt anyone, that was all the nogitsune. Stiles I don’t think you realise how _strong_ you are - no one has ever survived a nogitsune possession but you _fought_ _it_ _off_. A teenage human fighting against a thousand year old demon to break its hold on you and you _won_. Don’t you realise how incredibly strong that makes you?” Derek asked, staring into Stiles’ eyes, willing him to understand.

 

“You make it sound like I did it alone, I had the whole pack helping me. If I hadn’t been weak enough as to let it in in the first place, no one would have been hurt.” Stiles said sadly.

 

“Stiles, you _died_ to save your father, that is in no way weak. You were so brave, you knew the consequences and you still did it. The nogitsune could have chosen Scott or Allison but it chose you because it knew how important you are, how crucial you are in keeping the pack together.” Derek said, sounding so sincere that Stiles couldn’t help but believe him.

 

“Thank you.” Stiles replied, curling into Derek again, “I really am sorry.” He added, still feeling guilt over taking his anger out on Derek.

 

“Apology accepted,” Derek said, closing his arms around Stiles’ waist loosely and pressing a kiss to his forehead, “now eat your fries.”

 

Stiles smiled slightly before obeying, reaching out an arm to grab the still warm fries, popping a few in his mouth.

 

“Do you think you could help me... with my magic? Just us? With Peter, as much as I’m grateful to him for trying to help, I don’t think I’ll be able to do it. It just- it _exposes_ me and I don’t think I can be that vulnerable around him.” Stiles explained, frowning as he tried to find the right words.

 

“Of course, I’ll let Peter know.” Derek assured.

 

Stiles breathed a sigh of relief, thankful Derek understood what he meant, “thank you.”

 

“Stop thanking me, it’s _fine_.” Derek insisted, poking his arm playfully.

 

Stiles hummed, leaning further into Derek’s warmth with a small smile, “What movie did you bring?” Stiles asked, noticing the bag still sat on the floor.

 

“Star Wars,” Derek replied, looking slightly shy all of a sudden, “and Batman.” He admitted.

 

Stiles’ smile grew into a grin, “You’re adorable, you know that right?”

 

Derek glared in mock anger, “I am not _adorable_.” He growled, sounding affronted, “I am a creature of the night.” He corrected, eyes flaring electric blue and fangs lengthening in proof.

 

“You’re still adorable,” Stiles said, running a gentle thumb over the prominent brow Derek gained in his beta shift thoughtfully, “even if your eyebrows disappear to who knows where when you shift.” He teased, prodding Derek’s thick brow, watching in awe as it receded a moment later and vanished as if it was never there.

 

Derek growled quietly at his teasing, “That doesn’t just happen to me, it happens to all of us.” Derek defended.

 

“I know, I’ve always wondered where your eyebrows disappeared to. It probably like, travels along your face and regrows along your jaw, right?” Stiles asked curiously, tracing his fingers down Derek’s face as he spoke, idly stroking his scruff as he waited for Derek’s reply.

 

“To be honest, I really don’t know what happens to my eyebrows when I shift. Ive never thought about it that much, all I know is that Laura used to tease me non-stop about it as a kid because my eyebrows were thick so it was really noticeable when they weren’t there.” Derek said, going slightly quieter after he’d spoken Laura’s name.

 

“Oh yeah?” Stiles asked, “I wonder if the school year book from when you attended is in the library somewhere at school. Oh, did you even have school photos? Don’t your eyes flare with a flash?” Stiles questioned.

 

“How do you know about that?” Derek asked suspiciously.

 

“I’ve seen your headshot.” Stiles replied, shrugging nonchalantly but facade broken by his wide grin.

 

Derek rolled his eyes at his antics, “We can have photos taken but either the flash needs to be off or the lens needs a cover that stops the glare on our eyes. We used to distract the photographer so one of us could sneak one on, the cover is pretty discreet so no one ever noticed.” Derek said, before finally tiring of Stiles’ wandering fingers poking at his face, grasping his hands and pulling them away from his face, linking their fingers together between them instead.

 

Stiles smiled, “I’m going to find those photos if it’s the last thing I do.” He stated determinedly, voice strong with his promise.

 

“I don’t doubt that you will.” Derek said with a sigh, like he knew it was futile trying to get Stiles to leave it. “Just don’t show anyone, I hadn’t grown into my ears back then.”

 

Stiles nodded in agreement to Derek’s terms before curling into the man’s chest, “I love you.” He said, feeling that after the emotional rollercoaster of a day, it needed reiterating.

 

“I love you too.” Derek replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m glad the angst has passed, I much prefer writing fluff. Thank you for all the comments and kudos! Please don’t hesitate to leave constructive criticism or advice, it’s always appreciated :)


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( EDIT 6/5/19: I know it’s been three weeks, guys. However, the new chapter is coming soon!! Thank you for being so patient, I’ll try be as quick as I can. )Um... long time no see? Hi, hope everyone’s okay! I’m sorry that I haven’t posted in so long, this chapter is pretty long to try make up for it. I was sorta ready to be done with this story (I was super stressed with exams/finding work experience and couldn’t see where this story was going), but thankfully my beta convinced me not to. This chapter is unbeta’d, so if there’s any mistakes please let me know. Again, sorry, hope everyone enjoys this, I rewrote it too many times to count lol. Also, just a warning that there’s a dead rabbit in this - it’s nothing graphic or very descriptive - just a warning for those who need it.  
> EDIT- this has since been edited by my wonderful beta (big thank you), so it probably reads a lot better now lol.

Chapter 35

The sound of an exasperated, yet somehow fond sigh, woke Derek from his peaceful slumber.

 

The length of his body was pressed against Stiles’ as they lay on the couch. Their legs were entangled and Stiles’ head was resting on his bicep, as if it were a pillow, as he snuffled softly in his sleep.

 

Even though Stiles had adamantly insisted he wasn’t tired since he’d already had a nap, he’d fallen asleep barely five minutes into the movie, curled in Derek’s arms.

 

Derek gazed down at his relaxed face. Stiles looked so beautiful when he slept, completely calm and content. His long, dark eyelashes a contrast to his pale skin; his soft lips were slightly parted and his long limbs were slack.

 

The gruff sound of a throat clearing had Derek’s head whipping around, eyes searching the room until they landed on the sheriff who was leaning against the doorframe, eyebrows raised.

 

Derek realised, belatedly, that John’s sigh was what had woken him up in the first place. He cringed internally - that meant that the sheriff must have been standing there watching Derek staring at his sleeping son for the past five minutes.

 

Cue the feeling of being an absolute creep - thank god Stiles was still asleep, if he was awake, he’d be laughing his ass off right now. God, he was acting like _Edward_ _Cullen_.

 

The sheriff’s amused chuckled pulled him out of his panicked stupor, “Calm down, Derek. You look like you just got caught stealing from the cookie jar.” He said, grinning slightly at the guilty look on Derek’s face.

 

“Sorry, sir. I didn’t mean to fall asleep-“

 

Holding a hand up, the sheriff stopped him, “I told you to call me John,” he started, “and it’s fine. As much as I don’t particularly like coming home to find my son being spooned by an older man, any doubts I had about you taking advantage of him just disappeared.”

 

“Why?” Derek asked, frowning in confusion.

 

“You looked at him the same way I used to look at Claudia.” The sheriff replied with a sad smile.

 

Derek struggled for a moment before replying, “I love him.” He said simply, looking back at the sleeping boy snuggled against him and knowing an adoring smile was spreading across his face.

 

“I know.” John said, “He loves you too, you know.”

 

Derek nodded, “It’s hard to believe sometimes, I still don’t think I deserve him.” He admitted quietly.

 

“After everything you’ve been through, you deserve a damn break. Stiles is good for you.” The sheriff said sternly, leaving no room for argument.

 

Derek nodded again before gesturing to Stiles, “I should probably get him to bed.”

 

“I’m heading up too, I’ll see you both in the morning. No funny business. Also, I expect bacon for breakfast.” John said, raising his eyebrows as if daring him to argue before leaving, disappearing up the dark stairs.

 

After bidding John a good night, Derek turned back to Stiles. Slowly, he sat up, gently lifting Stiles with him and snaking an arm beneath his knees. He then stood up gradually from the couch, careful not to jostle his sleeping mate.

 

Stiles didn’t wake, just nuzzled into Derek’s collarbone softly. The achingly tender action filled him with an overwhelming surge of love and warmth for the boy in his arms and he pulled Stiles impossibly closer to his chest as he walked upstairs.

 

Once Derek reached Stiles’ bedroom, he placed the teen gently on the mattress before tugging off his jeans and climbing in next to him, pulling the comforter up to their shoulders.

 

Curled up against Stiles, the steady thump of his heartbeat as the perfect lullaby, Derek fell fast asleep.

***

Stiles woke up to the smell of bacon. He groaned, rolling over onto his back with a long exhale and opening his bleary eyes. The room was empty, although the mattress beside him was still warm to the touch. He sat up, stretching his arms up with a yawn and pushing himself out of bed.

 

Downstairs, his dad was sat on the couch watching TV. Stiles mumbled a good morning to him as he passed, rubbing his eyes and making his way into the kitchen.

 

Stiles sat down at the table, still feeling half asleep as he rested his chin on his arms and looked up with half lidded eyes at Derek who was pouring drinks beside the stove.

 

A steaming mug was placed down in front of him a moment later, which he immediately pulled close to his face with an inhale.

 

“You’re so nice.” He mumbled sleepily, sipping the hot liquid carefully.

 

“Only for you.” Derek replied with a chuckle and a kiss to his forehead before moving over to the toaster.

 

Stiles glanced at the small mountain of sizzling bacon on the stove, “That’s a lot of bacon for just us.” He commented with a frown.

 

“I made some for your dad.” Derek replied hesitantly after a silent moment as he buttered toast.

 

“He’s not allowed bacon! Did he talk you into making him some?” Stiles asked, his frown deepening.

 

“Speak of the devil.” He muttered as his dad walked into the room before Derek could respond, looking way too smug if you asked Stiles. “You are not having any of that bacon.” Stiles said sternly, shaking his head.

 

“Son, I’m a man. A man needs meat.” John replied, sitting down opposite him at the table.

 

“It’s bad for you! The doctor says we need to keep your cholesterol down.” Stiles countered.

 

“I’ve eaten nothing but vegetables and tofu for the past six months, Stiles - I deserve a cheat day. Besides, I let Derek stay the night without saying anything and this is my reward. We discussed it last night.”

 

“I’m not sure ‘discussed’ is the right word for it, sir.” Derek said sheepishly when Stiles turned to glare at him accusingly.

 

“Fine,” Stiles conceded grumpily, “but you only get two pieces.”

 

“Three.” John replied, levelling him with his intimidating sheriff stare.

 

“Two and a _half_.” Stiles argued, eyes narrowing.

 

“Fine.” His dad said, sounding petulant, though he was smiling triumphantly.

 

Stiles grinned back, already planning his dad’s meals for the next few days:broccoli, lots and lots of broccoli.

 

Derek set down their plates in front of them a moment later, sitting down beside Stiles and blushing when both Stilinski’s expressed their gratitude.

 

Once they’d finished eating, Stiles’ dad headed out to work with a satisfied smile after demolishing his bacon. Stiles and Derek decided to watch the other movie that Derek had brought yesterday, so they settled down on the couch.

 

“We should do something today.” Stiles said as he got comfy. It felt like they spent half their time together watching TV, he figured they should probably get out and do stuff more often.

 

“Okay, anything in particular?” Derek asked, wrapping his arm around Stiles.

 

“Something outside?” He suggested, glancing to the window to check if the weather was okay.

 

Derek nodded in agreement, “Some fresh air would be nice. What about a picnic in the preserve?” He proposed, watching for Stiles’ reaction.

 

“Yeah, that’s a great idea, I can make us some food to take later.” Stiles replied with a bright smile.

 

“Sounds good.” Derek said, turning back to the movie but not before pressing a kiss to Stiles’ cheek.

***

“Come on, Derek! Let’s go find a good spot.” Stiles said, practically dragging him out of the Camaro by his hand and pulling him into the preserve.

 

They’d chosen the perfect day to come really, Derek thought as he looked around, taking in all the sights and sounds of the woods. It was sunny, warm but not enough to make him sweat, just enough to feel pleasant on his skin. A balmy breeze blew past every so often, stirring the leaves in the trees and ruffling Stiles’ dark hair.

 

“I know a good spot. Come on, this way.” Derek said, threading his fingers through Stiles’ and leading him through the trees.

 

Stiles happily allowed Derek to guide him through the woods until they reached a clear spot at the top of a hill. The view from the top was amazing, showcasing the whole of Beacon Hills. From up there, you’d never guess the quaint little town hid so much darkness.

 

Stiles grinned at Derek, “It’s pretty up here. Good pick.” He said as he placed down the wicker basket, pulling off his red hoodie and laying down a blanket for them to sit on.

 

“I used to come here a lot when I was younger. It is quiet and was away from the pack, so it was good for when I needed some time alone. It’s nice, peaceful.” Derek said, settling down next to Stiles on the blanket.

 

“It is,” Stiles agreed, “plus, the view’s great up here.” Stiles responded whilst he took food out of the basket and lay it out in front of them. “Okay, we’ve got sandwiches, chicken skewers, fruit and scones. Oh, and juice.” He listed, pointing each out as he did.

 

“It sounds amazing, Stiles.” Derek said with a smile, already reaching for some food.

 

Stiles smiled back in reply, grabbing a sandwich and pressing up to Derek’s side happily as he ate.

 

They talked between mouthfuls, mostly about the pack but sometimes about Derek’s family when he offered up anything about them. It seemed being in the preserve was bringing back some old memories.

 

When Derek struggled to open the jar of jam, Stiles chuckled. Derek frowned and glared, attempting again to twist the lid off the jar, to no avail. With each failed attempt, Stiles laughed more as Derek got increasingly annoyed.

 

Eventually, Stiles took pity on him and calmed down, taking the jar from Derek’s clawed hands to try for himself. He completely disregarded the fact that Derek was a werewolf and therefore stronger than him and if _he_ couldn’t open the jar, Stiles certainly wouldn’t be able to either.

 

Stiles stared determinedly at the jar, he _would_ open it - if only to be able to brag to the pack about being stronger than Derek.

 

Before he’d even gotten his hand on the lid however, the top popped off, landing softly on the blanket in front of Derek.

 

Stiles looked up, eyes wide, “Did _I_ do that?” He asked, unsure but slightly excited.

 

“I think so.” Derek replied, staring down at the lid. He looked back at Stiles, grinning widely, “Well done.”

 

“Oh my god! Was that magic? Did I do it?!” Stiles exclaimed, realising why Derek was congratulating him.

 

“Yeah, you did. I’m proud of you.” Derek said, pulling him into a strong embrace, wrapping his arms around his waist.

 

Stiles returned the hug, “I can’t believe I used my magic.” He mumbled into Derek’s shoulder.

 

Derek pulled back after a moment, but not far, keeping an arm wrapped around Stiles’ waist. “What were you thinking about when you did it?”

 

“Uhh... I was mostly thinking about how I would open it so I could brag to the pack.” Stiles said, thinking back to what was going through his mind when the lid popped off.

 

Derek chuckled, “Why am I not surprised?” He asked, only slightly sarcastic as he spread jam onto some scones for them.

 

“I can still brag! Mighty werewolf unable to open a jar, yet I didn’t even need to touch it before it popped right off!” Stiles teased, grinning cheekily at him.

 

Derek rolled his eyes fondly, placing a scone in Stiles’ hand to quiet him. He bit into his own scone, groaning at the crumbling buttery flavour.

 

They lay together for a while after they’d both eaten, full and content staring up at the clear blue sky.

 

“Do you mind if I shift? I feel like I need a bit of a run.” Derek asked timidly.

 

“Of course, I don’t mind. You don’t need to ask, Derek.” Stiles replied, running a hand through Derek’s soft hair.

 

Derek smiled, sitting up and quickly pulling his clothes off, shifting fluidly from man to wolf as fur grew over his skin and his bones repositioned.

 

“So pretty.” Stiles complimented, making his wolf preen, puffing out his chest as he shuffled closer to Stiles.

 

Stiles obligingly ran a hand through his thick black fur, scratching slightly behind his ears before bumping their noses together and pressing a kiss to his furry forehead.

 

“Go run, have fun.” Stiles said, coaxing Derek’s face away from where his cold nose was snuffling at his neck. “And be careful!” He called after him as Derek trotted away, tail swishing happily.

 

About half an hour later, Stiles was woken by Derek huffing into his ear, breath warm and damp against his skin.

 

“I’m up, I’m up.” Stiles grumbled, pulling himself into an upright position, arms wrapped around Derek’s furry body for support.

 

“How was your ru-“ Stiles started, pausing when he noticed the dead rabbit laying a few feet away from him.

 

“Um, Derek? Why is there a dead rabbit next to our picnic blanket?” Stiles asked, tearing his eyes away from the bloodied fur to face Derek.

 

The wolf looked pleased, pink tongue lolling out cheerfully, his tail swaying slightly behind him. Derek bumped his nose against Stiles’ cheek in what Stiles assumed was a reply.

 

“Okay, so... uhm. I have no idea what to do right now.” Stiles said, watching as Derek’s face fell - as much as his canine face could. The wolf whined sadly, pulling away from Stiles with sad blue eyes.

 

“Hey, what’s- oh my god, it’s for me, you’re providing for me.” Stiles realised suddenly, eyes going wide.

 

Derek whimpered, backing further away and Stiles cursed himself for being such an idiot. Of course, Derek was providing for him, he was a wolf. Wolves hunted and provided for their mates all the time. And Stiles had basically just rejected him.

 

“Derek, hey, come here.” Stiles said, opening his arms and smiling gently. Derek whined again, seemingly confused, but didn’t move. “It’s okay, Derek. I just didn’t realise what it was for. I know now though and you’re so amazing, bringing food for me. My perfect wolf.” Stiles said, trying to coax his wolf back to him with the praise.

 

Surely enough, Derek rushed into his waiting arms barely a second later, pushing his face into Stiles neck.

 

“I’m sorry I made you upset, thank you for the rabbit. You’re such a good hunter, such a good mate.” Stiles commended, making sure his approval and pride laced through his words as he stroked a soothing hand up and down Derek’s soft back.

 

Derek was pressed up against Stiles with as much of his body as was physically possible, squeezed into Stiles’ lap with no air between them. Stiles reciprocated by attempting to drown Derek in affection, hugging him tightly and showering him with murmured praises and 'I love you’s'.

 

Eventually, Derek shifted back into his human form. He refused to move though, remaining seated on Stiles’ lap, not even budging to put his clothes back on. Stiles didn’t move either, didn’t change tactics, just carried on with his softly spoken words and gentle touches.

 

“You okay?” Stiles asked him, scratching Derek’s scalp lightly.

 

“I’m sorry.” Derek mumbled, voice muffled against his neck. He was clinging to Stiles almost desperately, arms tight around his torso and legs wrapped around his waist, face hidden in Stiles’ throat.

 

“You have nothing to be sorry for, Der.” Stiles assured.

 

“I didn’t mean to give the wolf so much control. You made food and provided for us so I wanted to do the same. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to freak you out.” Derek said, so quiet that Stiles had to strain his hearing to make out the words.

 

“I’m not freaked out. I was a little confused at first, sure, but nothing ever freaks me out these days - especially not a dead rabbit. Also, you’re part  _wolf_ , Derek. You don’t need to be ashamed of hunting, it’s kind of sweet when you think about it. I mean, you’re providing for me, that’s pretty adorable.” Stiles replied, smiling.

 

“Not adorable.” Derek growled half-heartedly. He seemed to cheer up slightly though, because he pulled his face away from Stiles’ neck a moment later.

 

“Thank you.” Derek said honestly, eyes shining with emotion.

 

Stiles smiled again, cupping Derek’s face, “You’re welcome.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so... a lot happened in that? I don’t even know what to say, I originally had plans, but this happened instead. I’m sorry if it seems kind of disconnected and weird. Hope you enjoyed! As always, thank you everyone for the lovely comments and kudos, they seriously are amazing and make my day <3


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t even know what to say guys... I’m sorry though, I never intended to go so long without posting. Hopefully the length makes up for it? I was ready to post a couple weeks ago but I decided to add to the chapter because I felt bad. I’ll try churn out the next chapter quickly, I think it might end up being the last one for this fic, but we’ll see how it goes. This is unbeta’d because I didn’t want to harass my beta with too many emails when they’re clearly busy. If you spot any mistakes, let me know and I’ll sort them out. Hope you like it :)  
> EDIT- this chapter has now been edited with help from my lovely beta. I’m so sorry for all the errors in this previously, I’m pretty sure I wrote about Stiles feeling an asshole instead of feeling like an asshole lol.

Chapter 36  


The following week was hectic, to say the least. The end of semester was coming up, the last one before graduation, and everybody, including Stiles -  _especially_ Stiles - was stressed out of their minds. 

 

He’d been told repeatedly that he had absolutely nothing to worry about by both Derek and his dad. He had a 4.0 GPA and he was a good student (at least when it counted) so realistically, he had no reason to fret. However, that didn’t stop him from burning himself out by studying all night long and surviving only on three hours of sleep and too many cans of Red Bull every day.

 

Luckily, Derek was there to be insistent that he take regular breaks and was often able to pull him away from his studies long enough for him to eat and relax, if only short periods of time. During his breaks Derek would try to spend some time with him, since Stiles was mostly focused on school work and wasn’t seeing him as much as he would like to. 

 

When the end school week started to come around, everyone was relieved. The weekend was close and the time away from school would be a welcomed reprieve. It also presented an opportunity to host the pack night that they’d been planning for what seemed like weeks now. Derek in particular seemed happy about it; Stiles figured that he must have been lonely this past week, what with only having Peter to really keep him company. Everyone else that Derek knew was too busy preparing for their finals to spend much time with him.

 

On Thursday night, Stiles sought out Derek to apologise To him. Throughout the day, all he could think about was how Derek had taken care of him this week. Stiles hadn’t thanked him or even payed him much attention when he’d made the effort to come over to Stiles’ house every night. He felt like an asshole and a real shitty boyfriend; the guilt was twisting in his insides like a dagger, eating him up every time he recalled the events of the past few days.

 

That’s what led to Stiles knocking hesitantly on the loft’s steel door. Anxiously he waited for Derek to answer, shifting from foot to foot in the cold concrete corridor. 

 

Derek was frowning when he opened the door, “What’s wrong, Stiles? You never knock.” He said, looking concerned and slightly suspicious as he opened the door wider to let him in. 

 

Stiles ran a hand through his dark, messy bed hair, “I wanted to apologise. I’m really, really am sorry for how I’ve treated you this past week. I know I’ve been stressed about finals but that’s no excuse and even if it was it’d be a shitty one at best. I never even said thanks to you for all the nights that you took care of me when I was too distracted by my schoolwork. You made sure that I ate regularly and slept for a decent amount of time and-“ 

 

“Stiles, breathe.” Derek commanded, placing his large hands on his shoulders firmly and guiding him to sit down on the couch. 

 

Stiles closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, trying to calm himself and slow his breathing. He wasn’t having a panic attack, but it had been a close call. His nervous, rapid rambling had thrown his heart rate through the roof, anxiety pulsing through his veins. He buried his head in his hands as he continued to breathe. 

 

“Sorry.” Stiles mumbled through his hands, head bowed in shame. He couldn’t even apologise without Derek needing to take care of him, it was pathetic. _He_ was pathetic. Derek squeezed his shoulders, a gentle and reassuring pressure that made his tense muscles loosen slightly, before moving his warm palms to Stiles’ hands to pull them away from his face. Then, using his thumbs under Stiles’ jaw he tilted his head upwards until their eyes met. 

 

“Stiles, it’s fine. I know what it’s like to be stressed about finals, I was in high school too once, you know.” Derek replied, smiling softly with a teasing glint in his eyes. “It makes me so happy to take care of you. You know that I have the need to protect and care for you, this week fulfilled all of those desires for my wolf. Completely quenched my rabbit hunting urges.” He said, his smile growing into a small grin. 

 

“I know, I just don’t want you to think that I’m not grateful because I really am, I probably wouldn’t have even survived this week without you. I don’t know what I ever did to deserve you.” Stiles said, shaking his head slightly, eyes closed. 

 

“Well, I could say the same to you.” Derek said softly, thumb stroking across Stiles’ jawline gently. 

 

Stiles opened his brown eyes to look at Derek’s face, studying his sincere expression and warm hazel eyes. His lips were curled into a gentle smile and his hands fit perfectly against the sides of Stiles’ neck, soft and strong all at the same time. Waves of comfort washed over Stiles, completely stripping away any remainder of his anxiety.

 

“Can I at least make it up to you somehow?” Stiles asked quietly, still feeling the bitter guilt churning in his gut. 

 

“You really don’t have to, but if it makes you feel better... you could stay here tonight?” Derek suggested, looking hopeful. 

 

“That wouldn’t exactly be difficult for me,” Stiles replied, frowning. Derek, in response, raised his brows questioningly. Stiles was still reluctant though, he’d basically be getting a reward for ignoring Derek all week. However, he supposed that if Derek had been lonely, all he needed was to spend some quality time with his boyfriend. He sighed, “Fine, but I’m making you dinner as well as breakfast tomorrow.” 

 

“That’s fine by me.” Derek said easily, finally moving from his spot kneeling on the floor to sit beside Stiles. His hands never once strayed from Stiles’ body, they just trailed along his skin as he shifted and got comfortable alongside his mate. 

 

Stiles obligingly leaned into Derek’s chest when the man tugged him closer, resting his head on the man’s shoulder and exhaling. He was tired and Derek was amazingly warm but he didn’t want to fall asleep, he wanted to stay awake and catch up on all the things Derek had been up to. 

 

“What have you been keeping yourself busy with these past few days?” Stiles asked through a wide yawn, “Have you made any progress with the plans for the rebuilding of the house?” 

 

“The builders have already started. Me and Peter have been going over there to keep an eye on things, making sure everything’s going smoothly. So far, everything’s good. I’m excited to move back into the preserve, I really miss it.” Derek said, a longing look breaking through his usually quite blank facade. 

 

Stiles cuddled closer to him, trying to offer some comfort. “I’m sure it won’t take too long, you’ve got a whole team of professional builders working on it. Once you’ve moved in you can celebrate with a long run in the woods and I can cook you a fancy dinner in your new kitchen.” Stiles said, smiling. It all seemed so blissfully domestic, so...  _perfect_.  He never thought that he’d be able to have that with anyone, yet here he was sitting with Derek planning their future - a future that, in his darkest days after the nogitsune, he never thought he’d even live to see.

 

Derek must have sensed or smelt his mood turning slightly sombre and wrapped an arm around him as to pull Stiles as close to him as physically possible. As much of a cliche as that was. Their bodies fit together like puzzle pieces, slotting together so naturally that it was like they were made for one another. Stiles supposed that they were, in a way. Considering that they were mates and destined to be together by fate and all that.

 

Stiles certainly wasn’t complaining about it, nestling into Derek’s strong, toasty-warm embrace as he thought about all of the things they could have together, in a future that might actually unfold. 

 

Before the exhaustion of the past few days settled in, Stiles could swear he heard a whispered “I love you”. 

***

Stiles woke up early the next morning, the dawn light streaming in through the large windows of Derek’s loft, illuminating the room as the sun rose higher in the sky. He slithered and twisted out of Derek’s tight hold to avoid waking him, standing up with a stifled yawn and a stretch as he padded across the warmed concrete into the kitchen.

 

He flicked the pot of coffee on and grabbed a few slices of bread, placing them in the toaster before walking over to the fridge to see if they had any bacon or sausages. Upon finding the meat and some eggs too he started cooking everything, retrieving pans and ingredients from the cupboards, all the while trying to be as quiet as possible so Derek wouldn’t wake up. As everything cooked he found some plates and mugs, pouring the hot coffee and grabbing them some cutlery. Not long after their breakfast was ready, Stiles serving the steaming food as neatly as he could on the plates. Once he was finished, he walked back over to the bed to rouse Derek so that they could eat. 

 

Derek was still sleeping soundly under the comforter, face turned down into a slight frown and fists clenching tightly repeatedly on his pillow, his nose crinkling adorably in displeasure. Smiling softly, Stiles carefully sat down on the bed beside Derek. He buried a hand in Derek’s dark hair, gently massaging the man’s scalp with his fingertips until he relaxed, patiently waiting for the aroma of coffee in the kitchen to wake the slumbering werewolf.

 

When Derek started to stir, Stiles watched him happily. He loved seeing Derek wake up, he enjoyed watching him emerge from dreamland, all soft and sleepy with half-lidded hazel grey eyes and tousled black hair pressed flat on one side of his head, pillow creases imprinted into his stubbled cheek.

 

“Hey,” Stiles whispered when Derek’s eventually eyes blinked open, “food’s ready, sleepywolf.” 

 

Derek grumbled as he rolled over onto his back, stretching his arms above his head and curling his bare toes with a loud yawn. He looked at Stiles with bleary eyes, a soft grin slowly spreading across his face and Stiles just about melted at his affectionate, delighted expression.

 

“Mm, hey.” Derek said, voice slightly rumbling with disuse, “I love waking up to you.” He sat up slowly, shuffling until he sat closer to Stiles before gently pecking his cheek and resting his head on Stiles’ shoulder.

 

“Me too,” Stiles replied, bending his arm so that he could continue stroking Derek’s hair without jostling him too much. He sighed longingly, “I don’t want to go back to school today. I want to stay here forever, just like this.” 

 

“That would be nice,” Derek agreed, nuzzling into Stiles’ shoulder, “but you do need to go to school. At least it’s Friday and you don’t have to go tomorrow. Then, soon the semester will be over and you’ll be graduating before you know it.” 

 

“I can’t wait. No more early mornings, no more Mr Harris and no more dull chemistry lessons...” Stiles said, chuckling as he imagined all of the creative ways that he could bid the angry teacher farewell forever .

 

Once they had both finished eating, Stiles grabbed a quick shower and got dressed, happily stealing one of Derek’s shirts. The material hung loosely on his body but was soft and worn, Derek’s comforting scent ingrained into the fabric.

 

Derek had gotten changed whilst he’d been in the shower and was patiently waiting downstairs for Stiles so that he could drive him to school. Derek smiled when Stiles walked down the spiral staircase, standing up from the couch as Stiles walked closer to him. 

 

“Ready to go?” Derek asked, reaching out and drawing Stiles closer by the loops on his jeans. 

 

“Yeah, I just need to get my backpack out of my Jeep before we set off.” Stiles replied, letting himself be reeled in until they stood chest to chest. Derek nodded before pulling him into a long, heated kiss, arms curling gently around Stiles’ waist. 

 

When they separated, Derek hummed quietly. “Okay, lets go, otherwise you’ll end up late.” He said, cupping Stiles’ hand in his and interlocking their fingers slowly as he walked towards the door. 

 

Stiles followed beside him until they reached the parking lot, breaking away from Derek to jog over to his jeep and retrieve his backpack. When he’d secured it over his shoulder, he walked over to Derek’s car and got into the Camaro quickly, placing his bag at his feet. 

 

Once Stiles was settled in the passenger seat, Derek re-linked their fingers back together as the engine started. His thumb lightly traced small shapes across the back of Stiles’ hand, sending tingles up the length of his arm throughout the whole drive. 

 

They arrived at the high school with ten minutes to spare before the bell. They spent the time simply soaking up each other’s presence peacefully until Stiles would need to leave, lest he was late to class.

 

“Thank you,” Stiles said, breaking the comfortable silence, “for yesterday. And for forgiving me. I know I was being... - just, thank you.” 

 

“There was nothing to forgive, Stiles. You’re stressed about your exams, it happens to everyone, it’s completely fine.” Derek replied, leaning over to kiss him softly. “Now go, the bell’s about to ring.”

 

Stiles nodded, reaching behind him to grab his backpack before planting one last kiss on Derek’s cheek as he opened the door, “I’ll see you later?”

 

“Yeah, I’ll be here.” Derek responded with a smile. Stiles nodded again, getting out of the car and stepping towards the school. 

 

“Hey,” Derek called, making Stiles turn back around to face the car questioningly, “I love you.” 

 

Stiles grinned, ducking his head to hide the blush tinting his cheeks, “I love you too.”

 

Before he could embarrass himself any further in front of the students milling around the school’s entrance, he waved quickly at the car and turned to walk in the direction of the school doors. Stiles smiled again when he heard the rumbling purr of the Camaro’s engine start up when he reached the entrance.

 

Shaking his head in an attempt to gain some composure, he pushed open the doors and started making his way to first period.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it even a chapter I wrote if it doesn’t end with some sort of ‘I love you’? I hope you liked it, this chapter almost killed me to write because it was redone so many times (there was originally meant to be a fight scene and everything lol, it did not work out). Anyway, thank you all so much for the lovely comments and kudos, and for even reading my random crap, it seriously means a lot <3 p.s. I’m thinking of maybe taking prompts after I’ve finished this fic if that’s something people would like me to do?


	37. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOT A CHAPTER, JUST AN UPDATE.

Hello guys! I just want to let everyone know that the next chapter probably won’t be up for a while. It’s quite a big one and I have quite a lot to write about. Also, my mock exam week starts now (literally my first maths calculator exam is tomorrow, I’m going to cry) so I’m going to be focussing mostly on revision and studying so that I actually have a chance of passing.  
Anyway, I wanted to tell you guys that the next chapter will probably be a good few weeks, but hopefully when it comes out it will be good! My beta has helped to outline everything and this story is starting to draw to a close which is good because I have other works that I’ve started and want to finish so that I can post them!  
I think that’s everything I wanted to say so I hope everyone has a lovely week and hopefully I’ll be posting soon :) <3


End file.
